Spark Ignition
by mariamc16
Summary: What happens when a chance meeting at a coffee shop with a handsome stranger turns into something more when he shows up in your office the next day. AU MSec
1. People Watching

CHAPTER ONE

Elizabeth Adams sat in her large oak covered office behind her secretary of state desk and pondered the actions and direction of her life that had led her here. Secretary of state. She still couldn't quite believe this was her office, her desk, her job and her life now.

She genuinely enjoyed her life and was content in the majority of it...there was just one thing she longed for...a soul mate. Elizabeth was a strong confident woman who knew that she did not NEED a significant other to be successful - everything in her life so far proved this but that did not stop her longing for that connection to someone. Sure she has had relationships through the years, good and bad, but no one ever seemed to ignite that spark within her that she knew existed. She had felt it only once before on a very drunken night out many years before. It was the only memory she had of that night after 10pm due to her friends insistence that she celebrated her promotion by downing copious amounts of shots but she knew she didn't dream it or imagine it – she felt it, that she was sure off. One day possibly or maybe never – she had resigned herself to both possibilities but secretly hoping for the first.

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by Blake zooming into her office detailing the rest of her schedule for the day. She genuinely loved Blake and handpicking him to be her assistant after he took her class at UVA was one of her best decisions. He was diligent, hardworking but most importantly of all trustworthy and fun to be around. She kept a level of professional distance from most people in her inner working circle but Blake was the exception- she allowed him into her heart a little further, not that she had a choice she thought to herself sometimes. He had an ornate ability to read her needs which was helpful but also terrifying sometimes.

It had been a long day and she decided it was time to call it and head on home. She informed Blake who got her motorcade brought up, grabbed her coat and started to make her way out of the office. She stopped by Blake's desk and ushered him out with her, offering him a ride home, partly for selfish reasons as she was craving a coffee and a doughnut from the cute little coffee house close to Blake's apartment. She asked him if he wanted to join her but he declined knowing that what she really wanted was a few minutes hidden away watching the world go by.

After dropping Blake off she decided that she would take a walk to the coffee shop as it wasn't far. Her Ds agent hated when she done this but after many disagreements and pushing back they soon discovered that she was a force to be reckoned with and she would do as she pleased, so they had to go with it and do the best they could.

As she wandered down the street her heels clicking against the pavement, she felt almost invisible in that moment. People didn't recognise her in the dark evenings and if they did they had seen her here enough to just let her be.

Thankfully she frequented this place enough that her agents had recently agreed to allow her to enter by herself giving her some much needed alone time while they stood guard discreetly outside. She always sat at the same table allowing her agents to have her in their view which gave them some feeling of calm.

She ordered her coffee and doughnut and made her way to her table which thankfully had just been vacated and held in reserve or her. The coffee house was very busy this evening which she loved, she sat imagining all the different scenarios that could correlate to each persons life. This was one of her favourite pastimes , maybe because while imagining their lives she was also imagining what could be or could have been in her life.

She was so deep in thought that she did not hear the man standing beside her asking if he could sit as all the other seats were occupied. Only when he chuckled (knowing she was people watching, guilty of it himself) and asked again did she snap out of it and looked up.

She was about to just get up and give him the table, thinking to herself momentarily that she had work to get on with, when she actually looked at him and for some reason that she could not explain she immediately changed her course of action. She put her hand out and waved towards the seat saying yes 'off course please sit' to the stranger. This was out of character for her these days, not because she didn't want to be social but because it usually didn't take people long to recognise her and all conversation turns to politics, she got enough of that at work.

The man sat down opposite her, put his hand out and said 'thanks for letting me invade your space a little - my name is Henry'. Elizabeth immediately noticed he had a lovely smile which made him even more handsome. She took his hand, shaking it and said 'no problem at all, I'm Elizabeth' She waited for the flicker of recognition that she usually seen but it never came.

They sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a few moments just watching the bustle of the coffee shop.

Henry was the first to speak 'I see you got the last sugar doughnut of the day' , she grinned sheepishly 'yes thankfully I have been craving one all day ' Henry instantly noticed her grin and thought it was possibly the cutest and most devilishly cheeky grin he had ever seen and immediatly knew he wanted to see what a full smile would look like on her. He had noticed how stunning she was as soon as he looked at her with her long blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes. He was slightly mesmerized by her which was a little unnerving but he was a confident guy and didn't let it dictate his actions. A second or two passed and she said 'halfies?' while breaking the doughnut in two and licking the remnants of sugar of her fingers. Henry felt his whole body twitch at this action and took a gulp, 'as long as you are sure, I've been craving one all day too but I know better than to come between a woman and her baked goods, my sisters taught me that skill early on in life'. Elizabeth chuckled and assured him it was fine on this one occasion. The sound of her laugh sent a warmth through Henry he didn't even know was possible.

Thinking that it didn't seem like he recognised her, Elizabeth decided to pretend that she was like any other woman her age who just happened to meet a handsome man in a coffee shop and started to strike up a conversation but knowing it probably wouldn't lead anywhere.

'So Henry, what has you sitting in a coffee shop after 9pm on a Wednesday night if you don't mind me asking?'. Henry grinned, overjoyed that she was looking to having a conversation with him, ' Turns out my new job has alot of late evenings and night time meetings so I come here to decompress a little once I'm done as its close to home, it helps that it has the best coffee and doughnuts in the city' he said picking up his half of the doughnut she shared with him and winked. Elizabeth was shocked to feel her stomach flutter at his wink but never let it show.

'I just started this week and I am still trying to properly find my feet, what about you? '

'Unfortunately I'm in the same boat although I've been in my post a little longer than you but still finding my feet'

They chatted back and forth about simple things like food, weather, baseball etc before they knew it an hour had passed and they were the last people in the coffee shop and were being surveyed by the staff who were looking to go home.

They both realised and sheepishly got up to leave apologising to the staff. Henry held the door open for Elizabeth as they stepped out into the dark night. Elizabeth turned to him and held out her hand 'it was really nice to meet you Henry, thanks for invading my space and stealing half my doughnut' he grinned and shook her hand. The current of electricity they both thought they imagined earlier was there again and they stood in the doorway looking at each other, drawn into each other's eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the movement of her DS agents and quickly averted her eyes, stepping away from Henry, not wanting him to notice the security team, she quickly said goodnight and headed off walking towards her motorcade which she knew was parked just around the corner.

Henry stood grounded to the spot for a few seconds before he could comprehend what had just happened. Before he realised she had disappeared around the corner and he kicked himself for not even getting her last name never mind her number. He sighed , maybe it was just a nice friendly chat and he shouldn't be reading more into it but the feeling he had deep in his core told him different and he was hugely disappointed in himself for not identifying it earlier and ensuring he got her details so he could ask her out on a proper date. He had noticed there was no ring on her ring finger but alas maybe it was not meant to be. He wrapped his scarf and coat around him and headed in the direction of home.

Elizabeth got into her motorcade and immediately exhaled and lay her head back against the head rest. That was the nicest evening she had in a very very long time she thought to herself. She thought about getting his number and his last name but decided against it as trying to date while secretary of state would just be way too complicated, maybe when she had her feet under the table a bit more she would consider it but not right now. On the journey home Henry occupied all of her thoughts and that spark she thought she would never feel again was showing itself. She started to question her decision to not pursue it further, opportunity lost now Adams she thought to herself, disappointed.


	2. ahhhh that Henry

Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review and or follow/favourite this story. This is my very first attempt at writing anything that wasn't my dissertation (10 years ago).

Thanks to Mareike and Lauren for being their legendary selves and encouraging me to post! Their feedback for all of the chapters so far (even the ones you haven't seen) have helped immensely xxxx

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Elizabeth walked out of her brownstone early the next morning and was pleasantly surprised to find Blake already in her motorcade.

'Morning sunshine – to what do I owe the pleasure'

'Morning Mam' Blake said rolling his eyes slightly . He secretly enjoyed their commute when they got a chance so they were mostly just Elizabeth Blake rather than boss and employee.

' developments overnight that i thought you should know so you were not ambushed as you got in'. They got to work and quickly had everyone caught up on. With still 15 mins left on their commute Blake asked how her people watching went the previous night with a smirk knowing it annoyed her when he made fun of her pastime. He was surprised when she launched into a full discourse about the handsome stranger she had shared some time with. He watched her eyes brighten describing his mousy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and his beautiful toothy smile.

'so when are you seeing him again' Blake asked grinning like a schoolgirl.

Elizabeth's expression fell into sadness 'I'm not, I didn't get his last name or a phone number, now is not the right time for me to trying dating again Blake and you know that'. It pained Blake to see Elizabeth stopping herself from furthering a relationship because of her job but he understood why. Magazines ran stories on her love life or lack thereof quite regularly and he knew something would be splashed all over the tabloids if she did attempt dating but it wasn't fair as she deserved, more than anyone else he knew, to be happy. She was kind hearted and loyal and deserved the world.

'I get it, but at some point you are going to have to let go of this and allow yourself the chance to be happy'. Elizabeth smiled up at him but did t say anything, her thoughts turning to the what ifs of last night.

It was almost midday when Blake got a call saying that the president was sending over his new ethics advisor to discuss the ongoing ramifications of a recent peace deal with Russia. Thinking strategically Blake advised that the meeting would be a working lunch and that he would order in for the secretary and her guest.

One hour later, after security clearance, the new ethics advisor strode over to Blake's desk and introduced himself.

Having just heard from Blake regarding the upcoming visit from the presidents new staff member Elizabeth was apprehensive. Conrad didn't discuss getting or needing an ethics advisors and she wasn't entirely sure of their job role and therefore did not know how this meeting would turn out. At least there would be food she thought upon hearing her stomach rumbling. With a few min to spare she let her mind wander to last night's encounter and a smile appeared upon her face. She was pulled from her thoughts by Blake announcing her visitor as he came striding into her office with someone on his tail

'Mam, this is the presidents ethics advisor Dr Henry McCord' and moved aside to let Henry and Elizabeth meet.

Elizabeth and Henry's eyes met and they both just stared at each other unable to move or speak. Blake looked at them both back and forth willing one of them to speak – not understanding what was happening

'Mam / Dr McCord... is everything alright?'

'ahhhh, emmmm' is all they could say momentarily. Eventually Elizabeth and Henry pulled themselves together and they both giggled slightly.

'Yes Blake everything is fine, myself and Dr McCord met briefly yesterday' Elizabeth said forgetting she had told Blake Henry's first name never thinking it would be of any significance.

'ahhhhhh that Henry – lunch will be with you both within 10 minutes' said Blake with a smirk and a knowing nod of his head as he walked out the door. Henry and Elizabeth both blushed as Blake exited.

When the door closed Elizabeth was the first to speak 'sorry about him, he can be far too chatty sometimes – please take a seat' pointing towards the sofa.

'it's nice to know I made enough of an impression to be discussed' Henry blushed again slightly at his uncharacteristic boldness as he took a seat next to her.

Elizabeth grinned 'so the new job is an ethics advisor to the president of the United states' and raised her eyebrow.

'yes and the recent job change was into secretary of state I see' Henry grinned. ' I'm sorry I didn't recognise you last night, I'm new to the DC political world and hadn't quite caught up with who everyone is yet. I was working as a college lecturer until recently'

Elizabeth caught herself raking her eyes over Henry's body unintentionally , snapping her eyes back to his face 'It was a welcomed change to be honest, and I enjoyed being able to have a conversation with someone that didn't end up with a discussion on how I should do my job or my politics'. Both sat for a second unsure how to proceed until Elizabeth took lead and started discussing work topics.

Blake came in not long later with her favourite Chinese accompanied with a devilish grin. She glared at him, silently telling him to calm himself or there would be trouble.

Henry and Elizabeth tucked into their lunch and immersed themselves in work talk again. It didn't take long for them to divert from this to other subjects, both enjoying the others company and intelligent conversation more than they were willing to admit. As they talked they edged closer and closer together on the sofa until their knees were touching and they could feel the others body heat. A shrill ringing pulled them from their connection signalling the end of their scheduled meeting time.

Both stood and shook the others hand...that connection...the electricity...there it was again. Both looked down at their adjoined hands and took a further unnecessary second before releasing their grip.

'it was nice to see you again Madam Secretary , I'm sure I will be seeing you again shortly' . The mention of her title on his lips gave her a sharp pull in her groin, gulping she stuttered

'And you too Dr McCord, Blake will show you out but please let me know if you need anything further in relation to our discussions' noticing her gulp and smiling inwardly he nodded, exiting the room and making his way to the elevator with a warmth rolling across his body again.

Blake waited until Henry had safely made his way into the elevator before turning and heading right back into Elizabeth's office.

'sooooo...?

'soooo what Blake' Elizabeth retorted raising her eyebrow.

'now come on you do not expect me to just not say anything about all of that' he animated waving his hands around.

Elizabeth sighed, she knew this was coming but she was still reeling from what just happened and didn't really know what to say or how she felt about the whole situation.

' nothing to tell, he didn't recognise me last night, we just got a little flustered but got over it and got to work. Nothing more'.

Blake knew his friend well and knew she would take some time to process this before coming to him to talk so he left it alone with a knowing thought that he could see this actually going somewhere for her as long as Henry was a good guy – he would get his detective skills on high alert and find out as much as he could about him!

Henry made his way out of the state department in a fog . Elizabeth had occupied his thoughts constantly since the previous evening, berating himself for not getting her number and for letting an opportunity slip him by. To walk into the secretary of states office the next day and find the woman he had so many unwholesome thoughts stood before him, looking like a divine goddess, Henry felt the world tilt on its axis slightly.

Her slim but strong figure, legs that seemed to go on forever in her baby blue figure hugging skirt and a black bra under her white semi see through chiffon shirt had Henry's mind reeling, he thought she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. It took only a second for Henry to imagine those legs wrapped around him and what it would feel to have her lips in his and he had to physically shake his head to get them to stop. This is totally inappropriate man, get yourself together, she is the secretary of state and this is never going to happen.

Feeling deflated as he walked back into his office he vowed to out her out of his mind but only after he done a quick Google search on her name, telling himself it was for professional purposes of course.

The first image that came up was Elizabeth at a state dinner wearing a long strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a diamond chain around her neck. It was a side profile of her and it looked like she was laughing. He stared at the picture, his mouth slightly agape and starting to water. He felt a very strong pull in his groin and again those thoughts came flooding back. His lips on her neck, his hand on small of her back pulling her flush to him. He pulled himself together and closed down the internet tab – no more of this Henry, you have to work closely with her, don't make life harder he told himself and started to try and get on with his work.

Elizabeth spent the rest of her day immersing herself in work to try and stop the thoughts of Henry that were annoyingly invading her brain. After a few hours as he was creeping in again she sighed and scolded herself. Stop this Adam's, you are secretary of state and dating at the minute is not an option no matter how hot and bothered he gets you! She blushed inwardly at her last comment to herself- he had fired something up inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Lust, she thought to herself and bit her lip.

Calling Blake she decided it was time to go home, she needed a bath and a glass of wine to unwind. They rode down the elevator together and as they were stepping out to go their opposite directions Blake leaned into her 'I'm here when you want to discuss earlier, Dr McCord is hottttt and we both know you know it. You are going to have to let someone other than me in eventually '

With that he walked away leaving Elizabeth with her thoughts...was he right? Henry is definitely hot but can I really let someone in? Sighing she got into her motorcade and made the journey home.


	3. “What was it Aquinas said?”

Happy Friday

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I never really understood how important they were until I started this process - the feeback has given me much more confidence to keep going.

This is my very first attempt at anything even remotely smutty so if it is crap i am sorry lol.

Special thanks to beyondwords who's edits have helped immensely. xxx

* * *

Chapter Three

Henry...

Henry made his way into his new, spacious apartment in downtown DC. It was different from his old house near UVA, but he enjoyed the change in scenery.

His meeting with Elizabeth and subsequent google stalking had him tightly wound and he needed some sort of release. He poured himself a small scotch, thinking this would help. As he felt the liquid sting on the way down his throat, he soon realised it wasn't going to do the trick. "What was it Aquinas said?" he thought. Maybe a bath would help him destress he mused to himself, as he made his way into the bathroom to run it.

Elizabeth...

Elizabeth stepped through the door of her Georgetown mansion, unsure about what had made her buy a house too big for just her – maybe the hope of filling it some day – she quickly pushed that thought away and poured herself a large glass of red wine.

Making her way upstairs, she decided a long soak in her big tub would help dissipate the coil that had been turning in her stomach all day.

Henry...

Henry stripped and stepped into the hot bath; lying back he let his thoughts wander, and it didn't take very long for them to settle on a particular blonde. Oddly, thinking of her both released the tension and built it right back up at the same time. Allowing himself to just let it happen, it didn't take long until his cock was standing at full attention.

He fantasized about a little spot on her neck that he felt looked like it was just made for kissing and sucking – for him to kiss and suck, specifically; he took hold of his member and started to stroke gently up and down. He imagined himself doing just that to her: kissing and licking while moving his way down to her collarbone before finally taking her nipple into his mouth nipping at it with his teeth and sucking it into a peak. His hand started to moved up and down his shaft at a faster rate as he got more and more turned on by thought of being in such close proximity to Elizabeth.

Making his way down her stomach and peppering kisses along the way until he reached the spot he dreamed off. Smelling her unique scent, he dipped his tongue between her folds to taste her. Immediately, it wasn't enough and he connected his entire mouth to her core and started to flick and suck at her bud while lapping up her juices. The sounds she was making in his imagination were his undoing: he pumped harder and faster, tightening his grip on himself until he couldn't control it any longer; his body went stiff as his orgasm swept through him.

"Fuuuccckkkk Elizabeth," he groaned loudly, spilling his seed into the bath water.

Elizabeth...

Elizabeth stripped and lowered herself into the warm water of the tub. She tried to relax but her thoughts kept turning to Henry. Dirty thoughts. Trying to shake them away she told herself to get a grip of herself, but to no avail. She imagined what they could do to each other, given the chance. Her mind drifted...

His lips brushed up against her earlobe, and she felt his breath against her. She slipped her hand between her clasped legs in the hope of taking away some of the tension simmering there. Her fingers dipped between her folds and she started making small tight circles on her clit.

She travelled downwards seeking out what she wanted; she wanted to taste him and badly. Her lips found his member and she swallowed him whole, feeling his tip at the back of her throat. She sucked up and down while her hands cupped and caressed his balls. She needed more, and slipped two fingers inside her, pushing them in and out coating herself in her juices, while using her thumb to rub her spot.

He spilled his seed into her mouth groaning and calling out her name 'Elizabethhhh'

She was wound so tightly it didn't take long for waves of pleasure to rip through her like a freight train 'Fffuuccckkkkk Heennnrrryy' she squealed as she came, pumping her fingers into herself and rubbing at her clit.

They both lay in their own bathtubs, totally sated and enjoying the undercurrents of pleasure still passing through their bodies. Henry and Elizabeth each couldn't quite believe what they had just done. Neither had gotten themselves off that quickly – and, good god, that powerfully – at just the thought of another person and their fingers in recent memory. Totally unaware of just how in-synch they already were, they each knew they were in trouble but unaware of what the other was thinking or doing.


	4. Time to spill it

Happy Msec day for most - mine is 3am Monday but always worth the wake up call!

Thanks again for the reviews and for the three fab ladies who has helped me with this!

I am glad so many are liking it so far

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

A few days later, Elizabeth was heading out of her office to attend a meeting in the White House. She was nervous. Henry would be there and she honestly didn't know what she would do when she saw him as he had taken up constant residence in her thoughts.

She had berated herself many times over the past few days about this,

_"Did he feel the same?_

_Maybe it's all just in her head?_

_Could they have something?_

_Absolutely not, this was not the right time to date – was it?_

_God he is so hot, maybe I should just fuck him and get it out of my system?_

_Just get over it, Elizabeth, and stop letting this get to you!" _

Blake was accompanying her to the White House so they headed off in the motorcade across DC.

Putting the divider up between them and the DS agents, Blake turned to Elizabeth,

"So I have left you alone for the past few days on this, but now, it's time to spill it," he cocked an eye at her almost daring her to try and get him off topic.

She knew better than to even bother attempting to get him to talk about something else, unless it was the importance level of national security. She sighed sadly,

"There really is nothing to say, Blake. I hardly know him and besides he is the ethics advisor to the president so its not likely anything will ever happen."

"Would you like something to happen though? That's the real question here, Elizabeth. I've done my homework and he seems like a nice guy who has his head screwed on. No real skeletons in his closet. He seemed to like you too, so what the problem?"

"Can we please just leave it, Blake? It's not going to happen. Even if I did like him – and I'm not saying I do – but if we wanted to see where it would go, it would be splashed all over the papers and I couldn't handle that right now. You know I find it difficult enough to let someone into my life – take you for example," she said, animating with her hands.

Blake thought back to the start of their friendship and how it had taken him a long time to break down a few of her walls, allowing him to become one of her closest friends. It had been a constant struggle but their friendship was one he would cherish forever and he only wanted to see her happy, as did the other people she'd let into her life.

A few seconds later, "Regardless, you don't know that he even sees me that way!" Elizabeth added. Blake chuckled at this "Oh, I think I do. And so do you. But i will leave it there for today." he said curtly.

Elizabeth made her way into the Oval office "Morning, Mr President."

"Morning Bess – the others will be along in a few minutes; they are just tying up another meeting I asked them to hold," he said ushering her to the sofa facing the door.

"No problem at all sir."

"I'm glad we have a few minutes, I haven't had much of a chance to see how you are really settling in. I know I just threw you in at the deep end a little but I knew you could handle it."

"Yes, the deep end is one way of describing it." Elizabeth snorted, just a little. "But I think I am finding my feet and am really starting to enjoy it now," she said beaming with pride for herself.

"Good stuff! I'm glad- it's nice to have a true ally on my team," he mused. "Anyway, have you given yourself time for a social life? Lydia keeps shouting at me for not having you over for dinner enough. I think she likes you better than me sometimes."

She smiled but she knew what he was really hinting at – he had been doing this periodically over the years. "Conrad, my social life is just fine. And, no, I haven't had time for any of what you are hinting at and that's just fine."

"Ahh, come on, Bess, you know I'm just interested. I want you to be happy, and if eventually a couple of adopted grandkids were on the cards, I'd be delighted," he grinned.

Elizabeth laughed "Please leave me alone, you are as bad as Blake."

Just then, the door opened and people started to file in, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up before she even saw him. Eventually, their eyes met and darted away just as quickly.

"Elizabeth , I believe you finally met Dr McCord?"

"Yes, Sir, I have. Nice to see you again, Dr McCord," she said extending her hand to Henry as was expected. Henry eyed her for a nanosecond, both almost afraid to touch the other. He took her hand and shook it, the current running through them again as they held each other's eye for just a moment. They broke apart and took their seats to start the meeting. Conrad noticed the look between Henry and Elizabeth but wasn't sure yet what it was, so he filed it away for another time.

Throughout the meeting, Henry and Elizabeth kept catching the other looking and would quickly avert their eyes, embarrassed at being caught. As the meeting wrapped up, Conrad advised the team that he wanted Henry and Elizabeth to head up a project together.

"_Crap_," thought Elizabeth unsure how she was going to handle spending more time with Henry solidly for work.

Henry caught Elizabeth's reaction and smiled inwardly, "_Maybe I do have an effect on her_," He reveled in the thought of getting to spend more time with her. "_You need to control your thoughts though, McCord. She is the Secretary of State and it is still unlikely that anything is going to happen as much as you might want it to_," He mused to himself.

She left the Oval Office and headed down the corridor to leave when she heard him call out, "Madam Secretary."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around almost as if she didn't have a choice, that voice and its silky tones compelled her. He caught up with her, "I just wondered if we could possibly set a date and time for our next meeting?'

Her mind fixated on the word date for a second, "Emm, yes, of course, Dr McCord, please contact Blake and he will schedule you in."

Blake stood nearby and heard the interaction, stepping forward "Mam, you said you would be staying at the office late this evening, but I do not have any meetings scheduled in so you could have a working dinner if it suits Dr McCord's timetable as well."

Henry nodded towards Blake and Elizabeth "Suits me perfectly, if it's ok with you, Mam."

"Yes, no problem. Thank you, Dr McCord, I will see you this evening then." She started walking away.

"Mam, I also forgot to mention that I have an appointment this evening so I will need to head out just before your meeting but I will make sure you have dinner and anything you need," said Blake knowing full well that Henry was still in earshot.

Henry's perked up, listening to Blake, and smiled even wider at the thought of spending some alone time with the most stunning and intelligent woman in the world, even if it was just for work. "_It's better than nothing,_" he thought to himself.

Reaching the motorcade, Elizabeth eyed Blake "I know what you are doing and it not going to work so you might as well stop now,"

"I've no idea what you dare talking about Mam," Blake looked towards her pointedly.

Elizabeth turned and silently looked out the window for the rest of the journey.

"_You can do this Elizabeth; its just a work meeting like any other one you have done. Sure, it just happens to be with the hottest man you have ever come across who does something to you that you didn't even know could be done, but it's a work meeting nonetheless_."

She wasn't sure how she was both excited and seriously apprehensive about this meeting. It was just a work meeting and no more, this almost became her mantra to get her through the rest of the day.


	5. Salt Shaker

Sorry (not sorry) for all the anticipation lol! Hope you all like it!

Just about to sit down and write chapter 13! Once I have it finished I will post another update. Thanks again for reading and reviewing

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Elizabeth watched the clock the rest of the day. Six PM was fast approaching, and she was getting more and more nervous, deciding she needed to distract herself she picked up a security briefing.

The outer office was emptying of staff as Henry was making his way up in the elevator. He approached Blake who was just getting ready to leave, "Show yourself on in Dr McCord, she is expecting you and dinner with be brought in to you both by the catering staff around 7, which should give you plenty of time to get your meeting underway." He knew Elizabeth would kill him for this because although she was expecting Henry, she expected Blake to show him in and or announce him.

"Thanks Blake," Henry acknowledged, moving towards her office and Blake smirked as headed the opposite direction. Her door was open and he could see her engrossed in a document, shoes kicked off, hair lying loose around her face while she bit down on the end of a pen. _God she is so dam sexy _he thought while moving to adjust himself, praying that his own body didn't get him into trouble. He cleared his throat to signal that he was there; she looked up expecting Blake and was shocked to find a grinning Henry looking at her.

"Crappp," she shifted quickly to put her shoes back on and pull her hair back into a bun. "Sorry Blake usually gives me a heads up when someone is coming in," she said sheepishly. "I don't usually go into meetings looking like that."

"You look perfect to me," he said before putting any thought into it. It was the truth and he felt compelled to tell her.

She blushed "Thanks," Hearing that from any other male colleague would have been creepy, but hearing it from Henry and how genuinely he said it gave her a warm feeling inside.

"Are you happy enough with the sofa? I've been sitting at that desk all day and could do with a change."

"Sure," Henry was secretly glad because it meant he got to sit even closer to her.

They sat closer than colleagues, but farther than a couple. They started their meeting, discussing the special project the president set for them. Henry watched and listened to Elizabeth intently, in awe of her intelligence, insights and wit as she joked sarcastically about her position of power. They were deep in conversation when there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth frowned confused.

"It's almost 7 so it's probably dinner," Henry said getting up to answer the door.

A young man came in pushing the trolley of food and suddenly Elizabeth was starving.

"Shall we clear this all away for now so we can eat in here or we can head into a conference room or at my desk or you can take yours elsewhere..." She started rambling unexpectedly and couldn't get herself to stop. Seeing her struggle, Henry grinned at how endearing she was right in this moment.

"Here is just fine with me. If it's ok with you, I'll just clear this away?"

"Great," she smiled thanking the gods she had shut up and stopped rambling like a schoolgirl but also that Henry was willing to stay and have dinner with her, without doing any work.

They got their food and sat down beside each other, again closer than required, and sat eating in silence for a few minutes Just comfortable in each other's company.

"So Dr McCord," She started before he interrupted her, "Please call me Henry."

"Ok, Henry," She said drawing out his name with a cheeky grin "but only if you call me Elizabeth."

"Ok, then, Elizabethhh..." He returned her grin and hoped this meant they were heading past being just colleagues.

Neither had heard the other say their given name since their first encounter and it sent a shiver through each of their bodies, although neither would admit it there and then.

"So Henry, how did you end up becoming the ethics advisor to the President of the United States? I know you were a professor at UVA and the War College after finishing in the Marines, but I'm still not sure how that translates to where you are now."

"Someone's done their homework," he laughed.

"Well, I doubt that you didn't do any research on me – it is DC."

"I may or may not have done a quick Google search," he admitted, which made Elizabeth blush hard because she had searched herself too and knew exactly which photo came up first. That stupid red dress had gotten so much publicity, hence it was always the first image to show. It was the first time the term Madam Sexytary had been hashtagged and now it was used regularly unfortunately. He saw her turn pink and decided to navigate the conversation back to her question.

"I was a fighter pilot after studying theology. Once I had done my tours I returned and got my doctorate and became a professor. After the publications of my books on war and ethics, I was approached by the War College to do some lecturing here for a term. That led to some intelligence work where I interacted with Russell Jackson and the President and the rest is history, as they say. What about you?"

"Well, I was CIA for a number of years which I'm sure you know, I got my doctorate while there and felt I needed a change which led me to lecturing – we must have just missed each other at UVA I'm assuming? After Marsh, Conrad needed someone he could trust so he plucked me away from my horse farm and dragged me back to the dark side of DC."

"Horse farm?" Henry quipped curiously.

She instantly started on how much she loved horses and Henry fell just a bit harder for her the more she talked. Her entire face, especially her eyes, lit up when she talked about something she was really passionate about. Elizabeth could see Henry watching her and it felt like he was looking into the depths of her soul; it was unnerving but not totally unwelcomed which shocked her.

They both reached for the same salt shaker on the table and their hands brushed against one another's, and there that current again. They both looked up at each other and stared silently into one another's eyes, both unable to stop the force that was drawing them in.

Leaning in closer, they were almost touching when her phone shrilled through her office snapping them back into reality.

Gulping, she got up and picked up the phone "Hello," she said huskily.

Henry was still trying to pull himself together when he heard her and he was secretly loving that he had that effect on her. He was disappointed that they had been interrupted simply because he didn't think she was the kind of woman who let her walls down very often. He thought he may have missed his chance. He couldn't let that happen, not again!

She put the phone down and walked over to the window trying to give herself a second and some space, but, within moments, he was standing behind her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Elizabeth, turn around and look at me," he whispered breathlessly into here ear, shocked at his own boldness.

She stood firm knowing that she would lose all control of herself if she turned around. She felt him threading his fingers into hers and moved to slowly turn her around. She turned but kept her eyes down not trusting herself. He lifted her chin with his hand while cupping her cheek and their eyes finally met again.

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you right now and I'll leave and never speak of it again."

Elizabeth gulped at the mere mention of him leaving but couldn't bring herself to speak, her mouth dry. She felt her lust for him bubble to the surface and all she wanted in that moment was to taste him.

Taking her silence as a yes, Henry leaned in until his lips were almost touching hers, giving her the option to back out; her eyes closed and he felt her sigh slightly before he gave into his need to have his lips claim her as his. It was soft and sensual; his lips brushed hers before taking her bottom lip and sucking gently. She let out a soft groan and Henry had to stop before he took things too far.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, thankful that his arms had made it around her waist as she wasn't sure her legs would keep her upright after that.

Henry stared at her as she came round and suddenly it wasn't enough: he couldn't get enough of her and his animalistic urges took over at the sight of her just-kissed pink lips. Smashing his lips back against hers, he pushed her up against the wall behind them. He ran his tongue over her top lip, begging for entrance which she gladly granted; she reciprocated by touching her tongue to his. Both totally lost in each other, and their hips grinding into one another. Henry helped her widen her stance and pushed his knee between her legs, holding her more firmly against the wall. She ground down needing the friction, glad in that moment that she was wearing pants and not a tight skirt. Her hands were roaming up and down his muscular arms and then up into his hair, fisting some in her grip and holding him close to her.

Her office phone rang again, pulling them back to reality. "Ignore it," He whispered into her ear and she did without hesitation, allowing herself this moment in time.

Threading his hand up into her hair, he released her clip that was holding it back and let it fall around her shoulders. Looking deep into her eyes, he said, "Your hair down is incredibly sexy, Elizabeth," She swallowed, while also trying to get her breath back. When she was about to reply, the phone went off again and her eyes darted back and forth before she made herself move.

Holding her in place, he stopped her from squirming away from his grip by whispering, "I know you can't ignore it again but I will be looking to pick this back up."

She strode over and answered the phone even more huskily than before, giving Henry a sense of pride he knew was silly because he was putty in her hands too – the effect she had on him was like nothing he had experience in his life before.

"Yes, Russell... I was in the bathroom, if you must know...I will be there as soon as I can."

Hanging up the phone, she turned to apologise, but he already was holding out her coat for her. She smiled and pulled it on turning into him. He closed the coat over on her, almost wrapping her in it and whispered sensually into her ear in his sexiest voice, "To be continued Miss Adams."

Her entire stomach did a triple flip as he pecked her on the lips and started walking them out towards the elevator and lockers to retrieve their cell phones.

"Any chance a guy could get this lady's number?" he asked hesitantly and suddenly unsure of himself. She picked up on his unease and decided she needed to regain a little bit of power and what better way than to tease him?

"I'm not so sure we are there yet, Dr McCord," She did her best to keep her facial expression even.

Taken back by the sudden use of his title, he stuttered over his words, "Aahh emmm, yeah, sure no problem,"

'Had he totally misread this entire situation?' he thought as he internally started to freak out.

Looking at him and seeing his usual confidence falter, she couldn't keep it up and let out a heartfelt belly laugh. He was fixated on her again, so mesmerised by her laugh that he almost missed what she said.

"I'm joking, Henry," Taking his phone from him, she punched in her number.

He visibly relaxed, "That was mean Madam Secretary."

They stood side by side, hands almost touching, when Henry reached out his pinky finger and intertwined it with hers and they both smiled at the contact.

Finally, they reached the bottom and separated as they walked out towards Elizabeth's motorcade.

"Thanks for a productive meeting, Madam Secretary."

"Yes, it was, Dr McCord, I look forward to our next one."

She got into her motorcade and her mind swirled with the events of the evening, 'did that just happen?' she thought as she touched her lips. 'Yes, it definitely did.' She smiled at the memory of their night.


	6. I hope they are clean thoughts

Happy MSec day everyone

Feeling very hungover and fragile today, please review so I can be an emotional mess for a reason

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

It was 10.30pm before Elizabeth finally got out of the meeting at the White House. She was annoyed because it really didn't need her immediate or direct attention, meaning her moment with Henry was interrupted for nothing.

As she made her way home, Henry invaded her mind – which had become commonplace, but tonight was different as it was no longer her imagining what he felt, smelt or tasted like; she already knew and couldn't get the smell or taste out of her head. She replayed the moment over and over again in her mind.

The feeling of his hand in hers

His breath as he whispered her name

The sensual touch of his lips grazing hers

The feeling of being pushed up against the wall in her office.

'I wish he had just take me there and then. His hands reaching up under my shirt, grazing my nipple through my bra,' she thought to herself.

"Mam, we are almost home. Do you need to head anywhere else?" Matt asked his boss whom he noticed was particularly quiet this evening as she sat with head back and eyes closed.

Elizabeth jumped, having been pulled from the wonderful place her mind had taken her, "Emmm, yes, eemmm, no, sorry, Matt, straight home is just fine," She said as she closed her legs tightly trying to eliminate some of the pressure that had built in her core so rapidly while also avoiding eye contact for fear of being caught out.

Matt eyed his boss in the wing mirror but said no more. 'She is acting very odd this past few days...I wonder if it has anything to do with that fella from the coffee shop,' he smirked .

Henry made his way home after the meeting with Elizabeth but he could not settle himself. He couldn't believe what just happened and he couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head, not that he was trying very hard. He was more than happy to replay their encounter over and over again.

He wanted so badly to hear her voice but he didn't want to terrify her by calling too soon, plus she was in a meeting. He decided he would leave it for a while.

By 11pm, he couldn't take it any longer; he needed to have some form of interaction with her, or there wouldn't be any chance he would sleep. Deciding that a phone call was just a bit risky yet, he started to compose a text.

H: Hi Elizabeth, its Henry. Just checking that those DS agents got you home safe?

Elizabeth heard her phone ping and groaned; she just wanted to relax in bed with her own thoughts. She reluctantly reached for it and smiled widely when she realised it was from Henry, and felt her stomach do a little flip.

E: Hi, they did just now. Did you head on home or back to the office? The meeting ran long but I didn't even really need to be there which was frustrating.

H: I came home. I doubt I would have gotten any real work done. There is a particular blonde who has taken up residence in my mind, making it very hard to concentrate. Russell interrupted our 'meeting' for nothing, then? Remind me to repay him sometime.

E: A particular blonde? I hope they are clean thoughts ...

Elizabeth hit send and instantly regretted it, 'What am I doing? I don't flirt like that. Omg he is going to know that I am obviously having unclean thoughts of him. Ahhhhhh.'

Henry was very pleasantly surprised when he read her text, shifting in his seat to loosen the pressure his trousers were currently under. 'That's how she wants to play huh? I can do that,' he thought.

H: Certainly not. I would go as far as saying they are the most unclean thoughts I have ever had about a person. You taste incredible, Elizabeth, and I can't wait to taste you again if you'll let me.

Elizabeth gulped; she couldn't believe what he had sent and how quickly those few words made her panties wet. She waited a few minutes to reply so as not to look too keen and decided she would mess with him a little.

E: I'm not sure that is entirely appropriate, Dr McCord, we will have to see – I am a very busy lady.

H: I want to be anything but appropriate with you Madam Secretary. Inappropriateness sounds way more fun and I can wait you out.

E: We will see. Remember, you have to get past Blake and my agents first

H: I don't think I'll have many issues on the Blake front. I feel like he is maybe rooting for me. Don't forget I'm a Marine so I will know how to sweet talk your detail.

E: You seem to have it all figured out...

H: I can't let you slip through my fingers like you did at the coffee shop.

E: I didnt slip anywhere, I just had to get home.

His next text would be risky but he decided to take the gamble. He had never been this forward with anyone, but something in his gut told him to needed to call this out early or she would push him away.

H: Are you afraid of what is happening between us, Elizabeth?

She was taken back by the sudden turn, but she couldn't lie to him. Something deep within her stopped her.

E: Possibly.

H: Why?

E: Because I obviously lose control of my senses when I am around you. I don't think straight.

H: And you think I don't? Elizabeth, I almost lose my mind at even being in the same room as you.

E: Our jobs just make things much more complicated, Henry.

H: They do, yes, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least explore and see where this leads. I doubt you are the kind of woman who backs down from a challenge.

He was hoping adding in a challenge of sorts would get her to rebel against her own self-doubt. Another gamble but he felt he had a good read on her so far and proceeded.

E: Well-played, McCord

H: Does that mean what I think it does?

E: Maybe, what do you think it means?

H: That you are going to let this guy take you on a proper date.

E: Ok then but let's keep it low key and not in public.

H: Takeaway and a movie sounds perfect to me... I might even try some of my smooth moves on you.

E: Perfect. I look forward to it. Goodnight, Henry x.

H: Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams. x

Elizabeth and Henry climbed into theirs bed more content than they had felt in a very long time, if not ever.

'This is going to change your future' they both thought before drifting off into dream-filled sleep.


	7. My inner 15 year old girl is screaming

Hi everyone, Thanks again for all the reviews. I am so glad most people seem to be enjoying the build-up and flirtatiousness of HE so far. I know a few are wanting the updates a little quicker because I have quite a few chapters written in advance but I don't want to run the risk of work taking over and not having an update for you all at least 1 / 2 times a week.

I am currently trying to stay 50% ahead so if I get a good bit of writing done this weekend you may have a little extra one slipped in!

Hope you all are enjoying the new season and not getting your hearts broken by a certain EB's insta!

Let me know what you all think of the update by reviewing or get me on twitter x

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Elizabeth walked onto the seventh floor and was met by Blake who was sheepishly holding her favourite coffee and what she suspected was a crawler. She cocked her eyebrow at him as she took the items from him and strode into her office.

"Feeling guilty are we?"

"Should I be or was it a blessing in disguise?" Elizabeth couldn't hide her blush.

"OH MY GOD! it was?" he shrieked.

"You better keep it down or you are getting zero info," she commanded.

Blake pretended to pull a zipper across his mouth in the hopes of getting her to spill.

"Work first and then we can take a walk at lunch and I might tell you how my meeting went. But not a second before," Elizabeth clapped her hands in his direction. "Now get to work, Sniffy." She laughed at his reaction as he stuck his tongue out at her while he walked towards the door.

"Briefings are on your desk and the staff meeting starts in 10 minutes." He added.

Blake thought the day couldn't drag on any slower. When it was finally midday, he shot into Elizabeth's office, had her coat and trainers on her, and shoved her out the door towards the elevator by 12.02.

They were almost there, when someone started to ask her something that he knew was not urgent.

"Sorry, she has to rush, important meeting, no time to doddle," he guided her by the elbow into the elevator.

Elizabeth laughed at Blake's urgent need for info on her interaction with Henry.

"Will you please calm down? A few seconds won't hurt."

"Maybe not to you, but my inner 15-year-old girl is screaming," he retorted, as they both giggled.

Strolling through the park, Elizabeth started to tell Blake all about her encounter with the very sexy Dr McCord. Blake listened intently, happy to see her happy about something outside of work.

"So when's the big date happening then?"

"I don't know, we haven't had a chance to sort anything yet and you are going go have to help me with that."

"More than happy to facilitate this particular meeting, no problem,"

Blake had already started thinking of what he could move around on her schedule to make sure Elizabeth's date went off without a hitch.

They walked for a few more minutes before they both looked up and saw none other than Dr Henry McCord himself sitting on a park bench just in front of them.

Henry had spotted the agents and wondered if this was Elizabeth's contingent. A moment later she came into his view.

'She wore her hair down today,' he mused.

With the sunlight behind, her she looked like she had been dropped from heaven just for him and he was almost routed to the spot. Their eyes met and Henry got up to approach her, before being stopped by the DS agents.

"It's ok guys. Dr McCord gets a free pass," Elizabeth waved her agents off, much to their displeasure. But they acceded and they let him through the barrier they had formed around her and Blake.

"Madam Secretary, Blake good afternoon."

"Fancy seeing you here Dr McCord," Blake grinned widely, "I am going to head back now, Mam, but your next meeting isn't for another 45 minutes so take you time. I'm sure you both have things to discuss that I could probably do without hearing first-hand. The two of you let me know if you need me," He winked and walked in the opposite direction as both Henry and Elizabeth blushed.

Still facing her, Henry whispered low enough for only her to hear,

"Hi, Beautiful."

"Hi, handsome," She returned, smiling as they started walking together, close enough that their arms were touching but far enough away to avoid unwanted attention from any creeping paparazzi.

"So no second thoughts on us getting on a proper date, I hope? It's only been 13 hours so I am counting on you not having changed your mind."

"Plenty, but none strong enough to get me to not do it – I have to see these smooth moves after all," Elizabeth flirted, making Henry laugh out loud.

"Oh God no pressure there then," Henry said, still chuckling.

They continued walking and chatting about everything and anything and, before they knew it, Blake had sent her a text with a 10 minute warning for returning to the office.

"Sorry, duty calls unfortunately," She said, disappointed their time was being cut short again.

'It's ok, I have to get back as well. I was only meant to be coming out for a few minutes of fresh air anyway. This was just a very happy coincidence."

Turning to each other to say their goodbyes, Henry leaned in closer to her ear and whispered in his best sultry tone,

"Hopefully, next time I get to actually kiss you again because, as lovely as this has been, Miss Adams, it has been absolute torture not to claim those beautiful lips right here in full view."

Elizabeth's body thrummed with heat at his words and she felt a shiver right in her core. Deciding to beat him at his own game, Elizabeth mimicked his actions,

"Maybe next time they won't be the only part you get to kiss." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Henry smiled, thinking to himself that he may just be the luckiest man to have ever lived in that moment. He watched her until her silhouette was engulfed by DS agents, and he went back to work.

Over the next few days, they got more and more frustrated with their conflicting schedules; even Blake the schedule king couldn't get something worked out. The odd phone call and flirty texting afterhours was quickly becoming insufficient for them both.

Their chance run-in at the park had been a few days ago now and Henry was getting impatient. The weekend was approaching so he thought he would take matters into his own hands and reach out to Blake privately.

He knew Elizabeth would have to be a slight workaholic to get through the hours she worked and he admired that about her. From what he had seen though, he decided she needed to give herself some 'me-time' and by 'me-time' he really meant 'Henry-time'.

He called Blake and asked if he wouldn't mind running through the schedule to see if they could find a suitable time. Blake was happy that Henry was taking a pro-active approach because he knew Elizabeth well and sometimes she needed to be encouraged into things for her own good.

As they were going through the schedule, it came to the weekend and Blake saw what had been packed into it for Elizabeth.

He sighed, realising he had done this because Elizabeth didn't mind working on the weekends she wasn't back at the horse farm.

"You know what, Henry, this woman works way too hard so I'm making an executive decision and Elizabeth is taking the weekend off! I am going to reschedule as many of these as I can and whatever I can't I will farm out to the staff."

Henry smiled, eternally grateful for Blake and his ability to notice that she needed to do something for herself. He had an idea and hoped Blake would play along.

"I seriously owe you one, Blake! But do you think you could do me another favour?"

"You don't, but she most certainly does," Blake commented.

Henry explained that he wanted Elizabeth to believe her schedule was still the same, that they yet again hadn't managed to organise their date. He wanted to surprise her by showing up at her house with her favourite food, wine and a movie just as they had discussed originally.

He really hoped that she wouldn't feel like he was being overly forward by just inviting himself along to her house, but he wouldn't let himself second guess it anymore. He had to see her and soon!

At 5pm on Friday, Elizabeth was not looking forward to the weekend ahead.

She was pissed off that she still hadn't managed to get a date sorted with Henry and was starting to think that maybe fate didn't want them to be together.

She was going through another briefing when Blake came into her office. It was after 5 and most of the staff had left for the weekend ahead so work-Blake had shifted gears to being friend-Blake and friend-Blake was snippy. He went to her closet and lifted out her coat, then moved to her desk and piled what he thought she might possibly need into her briefcase before saying,

"Right, Adams, time to go home."

"Have you lost your mind, Moran?" She mimicked his tone. "I have back-to-back meetings from 6pm until 10pm tonight, not to mention the others over the weekend that I need to plan for."

"Nope, your fairy godmother has taken care of it all and you have been granted a weekend off. I have rescheduled and passed out the remaining to Nadine and the others."

He had her up and in the elevator before she could even comprehend what was happening. They were riding down together when she quipped,

"You could have given me some notice, I could have made some plans with friends."

"Friends...mmmmm. Well I'm sure you will find some way to entertain yourself"

Blake wished he could be there later when her 'friend' showed up! '_I better get brownie points come Monday for this_,' he thought.

"Do you want a ride home?" Elizabeth asked, thinking she could coax Blake into a drink.

"No, I do not and you are to go straight home and relax, do you hear me?" He commanded.

"Yes, sir," She replied, rolling her eyes at his odd behaviour.

Maybe a bath and a glass of wine would be nice, the last one worked out well enough for her and she certainly could use the release. Maybe, after, she would call Henry and see if he had made any plans for the weekend.

She made it home in great time, ran a bath and settled in, but 20 minutes later the doorbell went off._ 'I knew I wouldn't even get the night_,' she thought, certain that it was either Blake or Nadine at her door.

Still dripping after getting out of the tub, she wrapped her dressing gown around herself and put a towel around her head.

Walking to the door, she opened it saying, "Ok, which one of you is here to torture me nowwwww?" she trailed off when she saw Henry McCord standing on her front door porch with a Chinese takeout bag in one hand and a bottle of red alongside a movie in the other.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked, letting him through the door.

It took Henry a second to gather himself. He had not prepared himself for her answering the door in a robe still wet from a bath. She looked good enough to eat and he had to stop himself from foaming at the mouth at the sight of her.

"Well, Elizabeth Adams, you are a very hard woman to pin down so I used my legendary persuasive skills on Blake and he gladly ensured you had the weekend off, end-of-world fiascos permitting. I know you wanted to keep it low key so I come baring the greasiest Chinese, expensive red wine and a crappy film because, let's be honest, we both know we are going to be making out rather than watching it and I, for one, cannot wait!' He grinned slyly as she stood just staring at him.

When she didn't speak, Henry started to freak out internally,

'Oh Christ, have I gotten this all completely wrong? McCord, you idiot.' He was just about to apologise when Elizabeth lunged at him and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you - this is perfect," She said as his arms wrapped around her frame as best as he could with the items he was holding and as she nuzzled her face into his neck and inhaled his scent.

She released him and showed him through the brownstone into the kitchen.

He set everything down while she opened cupboards to get plates, glasses and cutlery.

"Before we go any further, there is just one thing I need to do," Henry said, almost in a growl.

Elizabeth looked at him expectantly while he moved in front of her, effectively pinning her to the kitchen worktop. He flushed their hips together and undid the towel that had her hair wrapped up. Once her wet hair fell upon her shoulders, he slipped both his hands just under her earlobes and cupped her head while his thumbs rested on her cheeks.

Moving in, he brought his lips close to hers, but not quite touching her, allowing her the space to stop it if she wanted – almost mimicking their first kiss. Elizabeth's eyes closed and she sucked in a breath.

He closed the gap and kissed her as if his life depended on it, as if it was the air he needed to breathe. When they had to come up for air, Henry put his forehead to hers and sighed contentedly.

"That was..."

"Yeah it was..." Henry replied, just as breathless and affected as Elizabeth.


	8. I think its fate

Happy MSec day ... devestated to think I can do that a few more times

Thanks for all the kind words on the update scehdule and sorry its a little late today. I really appreciate it

Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait XxMariaxX

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

As they settled on the sofa with their food, deciding on comfort rather than practicality, they fell into easy conversation discussing work, family, UVA and almost anything else that came up.

Topping up their glasses with a second bottle, Henry told Elizabeth all about his parents and siblings.

"Believe me, when you meet my dad and Maureen, you will understand," Elizabeth smiled, secretly ecstatic that he thought this would be going far enough for her to meet his family. She could tell that even though he was complaining about them, he loved them all dearly despite their differences, especially his nieces and nephews.

Elizabeth, in turn, told him about her family, how her parents had died, her aunt sending them to boarding school, and her relationship with Will and how she wanted to kick his ass half the time but wouldn't change him for the world. Henry listened intently,

"That must have been hard to cope with at such a young age, but I have no doubt that they would be as proud as punch of you. Look at what you overcame and look where you are now as one of the most powerful people in the world. You are one formidable lady Elizabeth Adams"'

"Thank you, Henry. I hope they are proud but my circumstances happen to people daily. You just have to get up, dust yourself off and get on with it. Don't get me wrong it hurts like crazy and I've done my fair share of grieving, but I always tell myself that I would be doing no one, myself and them included, any favours by continuing to wallow. I made a decision to honour them by getting on with my life and making the best of it that I could."

"You really are amazing," Henry said, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips, then pulling back after a few beats.

"How about we get this movie on? You set it up and I'll grab the rest of the wine for us... You don't happen to have any ice cream, do you?"

She giggled, "You will soon learn that there is always ice cream and popcorn in this house, Henry. They are two of my main food groups because I'm a god-awful cook."

_Mental note taken _Thought Henry, _A home cooked meal and plenty of ice cream and popcorn_

They sat beside each other on the sofa as the movie started, neither fully relaxing. Wanting to hold her in his arms Henry, decided that the smooth moves he promised were going to have to make an appearance. He relaxed back properly, reaching his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into the nook of his arm. He could tell that she was surprised but she settled against him immediately and put her hand on his chest

"How was that for smooth?" He joked, making Elizabeth laugh against him.

"Nicely done, Dr McCord."

He normally didn't love people calling him by his title, _working-class-kid trait, no doubt_, he thought. But when Elizabeth called him that playfully, he absolutely adored it!

They settled in against each other and watched another bit of the movie, but neither were really concentrating. Elizabeth desperately wanted him to make good on his promise of a make out session while the movie was playing. Deciding that, since Henry had had to make all the bold moves so far, it was her turn to show him what she wanted.

Henry was momentarily confused when Elizabeth sat up; then, she turned towards him, lifted her leg and straddled him, secretly thanking past-Elizabeth for putting panties and a bra on so she could actually do this.

Henry looked up at her above him and couldn't help himself, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met Elizabeth," he swooned truthfully as he took hold of her head, drawing her to him and kissing her softly before she could protest at his compliment, which he sensed she was about to do.

Elizabeth returned his kiss and deepened it immediately, needing more. After a minute, she needed to feel his skin so she broke apart and looked him in the eye before grabbing the bottom of his tee and pulling it up over his head. Their eyes stayed connected as Henry undid the tie on her robe letting it fall open slightly. Their eyes broke apart for a second allowing them to rake their eyes over the other. Henry caught a small glimpse of her red lace bra and gulped in more air to prevent himself from passing out. Elizabeth's mouth watered at the sight of his bare chest, his pecs, his abs and his strong arms. The whole situation had her head in a fuzzy state and she couldn't quite work out her next move. One thought pushed its way through ..._ 'Former marine – that explains it'_ she thought as she bit her lower lip.

Henry watched her taking in his body but, as she bit her lip, he couldn't control the groan that escaped him. Elizabeth heard it and smiled, ecstatic that she was doing this to him.

He had kept his hands strategically placed on the outside of her upper legs and hadn't moved them like the gentleman Elizabeth knew he was. His groan had given her a new confidence to take what she wanted. Regaining eye contact to show him it was ok, Elizabeth lifted both his hands and moved them up her legs and inside her robe settling them on her hips for a moment.

She could feel her panties getting wetter and knew that he was feeling the heat as well by the growing bulge below her. Taking it a step further, she lifted his right hand and slowly moved it up over her waist, his touch setting her skin on fire, and placed it on her left breast. He moved his thumb over her already erect nipple and couldn't take it any more. Reaching up he captured her lips again, feeling needier than he thought possible. She ground her hips down needing some friction but it wasn't helping, just making it worse. After a few minutes, Henry pulled them apart breathless and connected their foreheads.

"I have never wanted anyone more in my entire life, Elizabeth, and I literally cannot believe I am about to say this, but we need to stop before we can't control ourselves. I think there is something otherworldly here and I want to explore where this takes us; I want our first time to be magical and earth-shattering and not on a sofa. You deserve more. I know I sound like a romance novel but it's the truth. You really are so very special, I know it's early but I have very strong feelings for you already"

He was petrified that he would scare her, but he could not keep it in.

Elizabeth lifted her forehead and looked at him; she couldn't believe what she was about to say but she couldn't deny it or lie about it because she felt like Henry could see right into her soul.

"I feel the same way, Henry, about it all. I've never felt like this before with anyone. Only once have I felt anything even close, and that was in a DC bar 10 years ago on a very drunken night out with my friends and I'm not entirely convinced that I didn't dream it."

Henry's mind went into overdrive,_ 'It couldn't be could it? No way, that would just be too crazy. But what if it was, I need to find out.'_

"Ok, this is going to sound like a very odd question, but please bear with me?" he pleaded, tightening his grip on her waist. "The night you are referring to, it wasn't on the 16th of September in a bar called O'Callaghans, was it?"

Elizabeth froze. _'How did he know that, I've never told anyone. It couldn't be could it? No way, that would just be too crazy. But what if it was, I need to find out.'_

"It was but how do you know? I've never told anyone and you are the first person I've even mentioned that part to."

"Oh my god, Elizabeth, I think we have met before. In that bar, on that date. I was out with some buddies from the Marines for our annual meet up and we got beyond wasted. It is probably the drunkest I have ever been, but I woke up the next morning and had flashbacks of meeting someone and feeling this instant connection and spark, like we did in the coffee shop when we shook hands. I tried my hardest to get my brain to remember after my buddies told me I was chatting up a hot blonde at the bar for ages and they had to literally drag me away. But I couldn't remember," Henry rambled.

"Henry..." She said breathlessly, "I think you might be right, oh my god! I was out celebrating my promotion and my friends insisted on way too many shots. I knew I was talking to someone and had felt the same connection but could not remember anything more no matter how hard I tried."

They both paused for a few seconds trying to wrap their heads around it.

"What does this mean, Henry?"

"I think it means fate, Elizabeth."

He moved her off of him and lay them down facing each other, bodies flush together with her head resting on his arm as they stared into each other's eyes.

It wasn't long before the alcohol they had consumed had them drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, in a very contented haze.


	9. Paybacks a Bitch

Ok this wasnt due an update because I have not managed to get any writing done this week but if any one else is in as much pain as me today because this is their last day of filming then I thought I would do my bit to help ease it a little. Also if anyone needs me ill be the ine hiding in the corner of my office crying ... lets hope no one judges me

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Henry slowly woke to Elizabeth's light snores. It was still dark outside and it was starting to get cold.

"Elizabeth, wake up," He whispered softly.

She groaned, but didn't make any attempt to open her eyes. Henry laughed silently, 'Not a good riser- noted. He kissed her lips gently in the hopes of making her open her eyes.

Slowly she started to kiss him back signalling that she was at least semi-conscious.

"We fell asleep. Let's get you into bed and I'll head home."

Suddenly, she was jolted wide awake by the thought of him leaving. She had just gotten the soundest three hours of sleep of her life, and she knew it was because Henry was holding her in his arms. While she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself that this was how she always wanted to wake up from now on, she didn't want him to go either.

She opened her eyes fully and looked at him to show how serious she was and that this is what she genuinely wanted. "Please stay – nothing will happen I promise, I just want to sleep."

"Ok, baby, I'll stay as long as you're ok with it. I'll sleep on the sofa or spare room if you have it." Henry said as he thought to himself how quick it was that he wasn't able to say no to her. 'I would do anything this woman asked of me.'

"Baby? I like that," She said sleepily. Henry grinned as a feeling of warmth enveloped his body.

A few seconds later, when Elizabeth's mind caught up with what Henry had said. "No sofa or spare bed. I want you to sleep with me in my bed," she looked at him, pleading.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She cupped his face, "You would never make me feel uncomfortable, Henry.' She was already so sure of that statement. She kissed him softly then got up and reached her hand out for his.

She led him upstairs and passed the spare bedrooms down the hall on her way to the master bedroom.

They stood together, both a little unsure of what they should do. Elizabeth had never felt this comfortable with another person, and since this was her bedroom and she had asked him to stay, she decided to take the lead.

Heading to the right-hand side of the bed where she usually slept, she pulled back the covers, slipped her robe off her shoulders revealing her partially covered body properly to Henry for the first time and slipped into the bed.

Henry couldn't draw his eyes away from her no matter how hard he tried. Her giggle brought him back to reality. "You ok there stud?"

He cleared his throat, "Perfectly fine, I don't know why you ask," He quipped sarcastically.

"Ok then, so are you getting in or what?"

Henry was routed to the spot, he didn't have any pjs and he couldn't exactly sleep naked. Elizabeth could almost see his thoughts swirling around in his mind.

"Just strip to your boxers, McCord, and get in already will you? I promise I don't bite...well, unless you want me to," She grinned as Henry took in what she said, and she watched him swallow a gulp.

"You are such a tease, Adams," Moving towards the left-hand side of the bed, he slowly stripped down to his underwear and watched Elizabeth's reaction. "Two can play at that game you know."

"So I can see," She quipped back at him as she roamed her eyes over his well-defined body.

Henry slipped under the covers and kissed her lightly, "Enough of that, we need to sleep."

Snuggling down, it took them a few seconds to both get comfortable and both were surprised that the only way they could do that was by lying in each other's arms.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, handsome."

They both fell into a deep sleep of contentment.

* * *

Hours later Henry woke to find himself spooning Elizabeth from behind with his arm tucked under her neck holding her as close to him as possible. She was starting to wake up and was wriggling about, her ass backing up into him. He had to bite his lips hard to try and stop the inevitable reaction his body had to her.

Elizabeth woke wrapped fully in Henry's arms with his chest flush to her back. She wriggled her bum and backed up on him pretending that she was just waking up so she could be even more tightly pressed against him. A few seconds later, she felt him, hard as a rock and poking right into her bum. She could sense Henry trying to hold off or trying to dampen his reaction.

Backing up into him even more, she heard him take a gasp of air and then start to extract himself from around her body.

"Don't go."

"I thought you were still asleep! I'm so sorry it just happened – I need to get up."

"Or down," She laughed. Henry blushed furiously.

'Honestly, Henry, its fine, please don't go. I just want to enjoy lying here with you and plus it's nice to know I can affect you so much by just wriggling my butt a little."

"You were doing that on purpose! Payback's a bitch, Elizabeth Adams," He said, as he quickly climbed on top of her, pinned her wrists above her head and settled his right knee between her legs. Almost automatically, she ground down on it, seeking out whatever friction she could.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and nibbled gently, before grazing his teeth over the sensitive spot on her neck. He kissed his way down her neck and up the other side.

Elizabeth groaned loudly and ground herself into him even harder as she arched her back. Henry could feel her wetness on his knee through her panties. He moved back up to her face, kissed her thoroughly, and then moved them back into their previous position.

"You did not just do that, Henry McCord," she complained almost breathless from their kiss.

He whispered to her in his most sultry voice, "I told you payback was a bitch! You are really wet now aren't you?" He grinned from behind her.

"No, I am not, you didn't affect me at all. I don't know what you are talking about," She exclaimed as she buried her face in the covers.

Forcing her to turn around and lie face to face with him, he skimmed his fingers up and down her arm. "Let's call a little truce for now, shall we? Before one of us does something we regret..."

"Ok, but for the record, I don't think I would regret anything one tiny little bit."

"Neither would I," he grinned. They lay and talked for a little while before Elizabeth's stomach rumbled.

"Come on, let's go get you fed! That's the one bit of advice Blake did give me, always keep you full of food."

"You see he is exactly like I told you, far too chatty. But he isn't wrong, to be fair to him. He knows me far too well that it's almost creepy sometimes," She laughed.

"Do you want to head out and grab breakfast somewhere or stay here?" He asked, momentarily forgetting about her job, her detail, her status in the world and the fact that a million photographers would kill to get an inside scoop on her love life.

Elizabeth froze, her mind racing.

"Sorry, slip of the mind for a second. I don't want this plastered all over the papers as much as you don't right now. Not because I don't want to be seen with you but simply because I want you all to myself without other people's opinions coming into it for as long as I can," Henry explained as he'd seen the panic-stricken look on her face and tried to calm her down. Thankfully, his little speech did just the trick. She took his hand in hers, brought it up to her lips and kissed his knuckles, "Thank you." she smiled gratefully back at him.

"Now let's get up and at least get me some coffee. I'm not overly nice pre-coffee but I'm sure Blake probably mentioned that as well, didn't he?"

"I plead the fifth," Henry said holding his right hand up in the air.

Elizabeth slipped out of the bed and confidently walked across the room in her bra and panties to the wardrobe. She took two pink and lilac robes out and threw one over to Henry while she slipped the other around her. "Hope you don't mind the colour, but it's more comfortable than jeans."

"Pink and lilac are the best colours on me, I will have you know. They bring out the colour of my eyes I've been told."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully at him, "Sure, you do."


	10. Don't get snippy with me Adams

I ALMOST forgot about my sunday Msec upload but I didn't so Happy MSec day everyone.

Hope everyone enjoys and as always keep letting me know what you think so far and if people are still interested

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

As they stood in the kitchen drinking their coffee and eating the breakfast Henry had managed to whip up with the contents of her fridge, Elizabeth felt so at ease with the domesticity of the moment.

"What has you grinning like a Cheshire cat over there?" Henry asked, curious about what was going on in her head.

"I'm just happy that's all," She beamed.

He was amused at her answer. "Well I'm very glad - my job here is done."

Suddenly nervous, Henry casually asked Elizabeth about her plans for the day. He hadn't intended on staying and he didn't know what the boundary for not crowding her was, but he would happily spend the day doing anything she wanted as long as he was with her.

Sensing his nervousness, Elizabeth started feeling a little apprehensive and unsure of what to do or say. She didn't have any plans and wanted to spend all of her time with Henry, but didn't want to seem too needy or scare him off. After a moment of thought, she decided to go with the truth and tried to put in a little humour to ease the tension. "Well, Blake only told me late yesterday that I had the weekend off so I haven't made any plans other than the life-preserving: eating and drinking."

Henry was extremely appreciative of Blake for doing him that favour. He had secretly hoped they would end up spending the entire weekend together considering how difficult it was to get one date scheduled.

"So if you have no plans already and are up for it, how would you feel about spending the day with this hunky chap?" He laughed as he wriggled his eyebrows at her and pointed his thumb at his chest.

She chuckled at his silliness but was overjoyed that he wanted to spend time with her too

"What girl wouldn't want to spend her day off with a hunk, huh?"

Henry rounded the kitchen island, took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "Good, because that's just made my day," He dipped his head again and kissed her slowly, taking his time to savour every moment.

He pulled back from her just a little, "So I was thinking maybe a hike? I know some secluded trails just outside the city where I doubt any paps will be hiding out so we can get out of the house and do a normal everyday date. I'll even clear it with your detail so all you need to do is walk. No thinking. How does that sound?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the relief and happiness of that moment wash over her. He had thought of everything and didn't seem to have an issue dealing with her complicated life that included long hours and a 24-hour DS detail.

It hadn't phased him and he had shown some creativity to get what they both wanted and needed and that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. He was fighting for her.

"That sounds absolutely amazing. You are amazing. Thank you for thinking of everything, I really appreciate how well you are dealing with the complexity that my job has thrown at this but I doubt very much that you will get Matt to agree to a hike in the woods."

"Oh baby, I can make a pretty compelling case. They can walk with us and check the area around us, just the way they do when you're working at the park! Hopefully, they'll give us more space than they do you and Blake." He smirked, "And as for dealing with your complex life, I haven't known you very long, Elizabeth, but I already know I would follow you to the ends of the earth, so dealing with some scheduling issues and buttering up a few DS agents is mild compared to the lengths I would go to make you happy."

She hugged him tightly and snuggled her face into his neck, letting his scent engulf her.

"Thank you and, just so you know, the feeling is mutual."

"Well, thank God, for that! Now I just need to work out how to get out of here without being seen so I can nip home and grab some clothes." Henry thought out loud. Just as he finished, Elizabeth's phone rang. She sighed, thinking she was going to be called into the office. "Sorry, it's Blake, I need to get it." She said almost apologetically.

"Elizabeth, it's your job, the fate of foreign policy and the world can trump me sometimes." He tried to ease her tension, aware she was afraid he job would become an issue.

She smiled, as she answered. "Hi, Blake, what can I do for you on this lovely Saturday morning I have off work?"

"Hey, don't get snippy with me, Adams, or I won't give you the solution to the predicament, which I am sure you now have."

"I am not in any predicament, I don't know what you are talking about Blake."

"Emmm ok. So how did last night go then? He asked.

"Very well and thank you for your assistance on that front. It is appreciated." Her tone softened slightly, as she remembered Blake was the reason she was standing in her kitchen with Henry on a rare weekend off.

"Yes, very well indeed, I bet. Look, I'll cut to the chase; there is a bag outside with DS that has two days' worth of clothes for our lovely Dr McCord. You know I don't like to be caught out so I prepare for all eventualities. I also have organised for Matt to have the completely blacked out SUV today and, if you decide to venture out, the car will be waiting at the back entrance rather than the front so you won't be seen. Now, you better have the best weekend of your life, Elizabeth, because if you don't, even after all the effort it took, I will not be happy. You can thank me on Monday by buying lunch and sparing no details I require... Byeee." He said, quite cheerily and hung up before Elizabeth had the chance to say anything. She laughed hysterically for a few seconds, leaving Henry dumbfounded as he had only heard one side of the conversation.

"Honestly, Blake is way too clued into me. If I didn't understand his neurotic ways, I would be worried." She continued laughing as she reached the front door. She grabbed the bag from Matt who quirked his eyebrow knowingly at her, "You," she pointed her finger at him "are as bad as Blake Moran."

"What can I say mam?" Matt said, shrugging his shoulders and turning back out to face the front of the house.

She made her way back to the kitchen to a very confused Henry.

"What was all that about?"

"Blake knew that you would be needing a new set of clothes so he had a bag left with Matt with two days' worth of clothing and footwear for you. I wouldn't worry about the sizes. Blake eyes stuff like that really well," She handed him the bag.

"I don't get it; how did he know when we didn't even know ourselves? Also did I hear you say two days' worth? What does that mean" He looked sheepishly at Elizabeth.

"I swear he has a crystal ball. I did say two days and it means whatever you want it to mean." Pausing for a second, she asked "What would you like it to mean?"

"That we get to spend the day together, I get to cook you dinner, and then I get to fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms again"

"I like it when we are on the same wavelength," She quipped. "Now will we go get ready? I need a shower. You can join me if you want," She said teasingly.

"Aaaahhhhh, Elizabethhhhhhhhh, that's playing dirty and you know it. I wouldn't be able to help myself, now get up those stairs and I'll stay down here to avoid any temptation," He turned her around, pushing her towards the stairs. As she started to move, he quickly and softly spanked her behind and she let out a giggle, trying to cover her instant arousal. He knew exactly the effect it had, and he smiled proudly to himself.

After showering and getting dressed, with plenty of stolen kisses in between, they were finally on their way, confident that they hadn't been seen.

Blake had also organised for the agents to be in plain clothes in an attempt to eliminate any unwanted attention they might bring. When she saw them, she thanked every God under the sun for Blake Moran coming into her life.

About 15 minutes into their journey, Henry pulled the lever that put the divider up so the DS agents couldn't see them. Elizabeth eyed him wondering what he was doing. He smirked as he unclipped her belt and easily lifted her body so she was straddling him, mimicking their position last night.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked, as he ran his hands around her body and settled them on her ass, cupping it and pulling her core further into him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This." He said as he pulled her down for a searing kiss, literally taking her breath away. He broke for air and then peppered sloppy wet kisses over the shell of her ear, down her neck, quickly moving towards her breasts. She groaned, holding his head close to her as he kissed and nipped at her skin. She was so thankful she had worn a low-cut gym top which meant he had access to plenty of her skin, but he wasn't going far enough for her. She arched her back and put her head back, pulling Henry's head closer towards her breasts, which were in desperate need of his attention. Henry understood and quickly latched his teeth onto her nipple through her top and bra while using his other hand to knead the other breast, eliciting a much louder groan from Elizabeth. Mindful of the noise as he wasn't sure if the divider was soundproof, he moved his way back up her body until he had claimed her lips again.

They were interrupted by a small alarm inside their section of the car a few minutes later.

"Ahhhhhh," Elizabeth huffed as she stopped their heated make out session.

"What is that?"

"It's an alarm to signal that we are almost at our destination and that the DS agents will be opening the doors in a few minutes."

Quickly placing a final, chaste kiss on his lips, she lifted herself off Henry and moved back to her seat.

"I might need more than a few minutes. I just had an out-of-this world sexy blonde on my lap and my pants are extremely uncomfortable right now." He adjusted himself, trying to get his erection to dissipate.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you started it," She quipped, feigning annoyance.

Leaning over, he whispering in her ear "Doesn't matter, I'd make the same decision a million times over because I'm pretty sure if I slid my hand down your panties right now you would be just as affected as I am, Elizabeth Adams." She gulped and her stomach fluttered.

"You are so sure of yourself Henry McCord. Now, if you don't mind, please calm yourself or I will have no other choice but to advise my agents to take us home," She winked at him, aware he knew her intent.

As Henry worked in the White House, he already had a very high security clearance and they were somewhere fairly isolated, the DS agents gave the couple a wider berth as they hiked, hoping to make it feel like they were alone. They all really liked their boss and wanted her to enjoy herself, knowing how hard she worked.

As the couple reached the top of the trail and looked out over the ravine, Henry stood behind Elizabeth with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder, he wondered at the glory before him, "It's stunning isn't it? Almost as beautiful as you."

Elizabeth blushed at his compliment, unsure if she would ever get used to them "It really is, thank you for showing me. I almost feel like a normal person on a normal date, that's down to you Henry." She turned in his arms, "It means a lot. I hope you know that" She gave him the sweetest and most gentle kiss, trying to convey her gratitude.

Making their way back down the trail, they headed for the SUVs. Henry pulled Matt to one side asking him for a favour, as he handed over a note he had written earlier. "I owe you big time! I really appreciate it! Thanks".

"What was all that?" Elizabeth asked.

Henry laughed at the furrow in her brow, she really wasn't used to people surprising her or keeping he out of the loop. "Never you mind. Just let me woo you will you please?"

"Fine," She exclaimed "it better be good if you are keeping me I'm the dark. I think you are aware I don't like it."

"Hmmm, yes, I think you have made that quite obvious, but you will not deter me. I will treat you like the queen you are, which involves some spy craft so settle down and enjoy the ride, baby."


	11. Fuck it, I'm Elizabeth Adam's tonight

Hi Everyone

Sorry about the delay but the FF app was being a diva! Thank you all for the reviews, I had a right giggle at some of them.

I am really glad you are all loving the Blake / Matt Rships, I literally want a real life Blake in my life. I do apologise that some are going to have to take an extra cold shower but I promise it is coming lol.

After Sunday's episode I think we could all use a little HE fluff

As always let me know what you think.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

They spent the car journey home in each other's arms, stealing little kisses every so often, both content without any words being spoken. The ability to sit in silence together, was something each considered to be a good trait within a relationship. Talking just for the sake of talking or trying to fill a silence was a sign of discomfort.

Reaching the brownstone, Henry ordered Elizabeth up the stairs,

"You have one hour to get ready, Miss Adams."

"Ready for what?"

"Our next date, now up you go, and I want you to get dressed up."

"Henry, I thought we agreed to not go out? Someone will see and it will be all over the papers tomorrow. I just don't want to deal with that."

Henry could see she was spiralling, so he walked over, pulled her flush to him, and gave her a sensual kiss in the hope of calming her nerves and apprehension. She instantly melted into him, groaning at the contact. He broke their connection speaking softly, "Do you trust me Elizabeth?"

He was aware this was a loaded question for someone like Elizabeth who was used to holding her cards close to her chest, and he prayed for the answer he craved.

Elizabeth was taken back by the question; looking at him, she thought about her answer.

_'Do I trust him? Can you trust someone so quickly? I never felt this away about anyone before_.'

She chastised herself,_ 'Elizabeth, of course you trust him! You let him into your home and he has already taken residence in your heart!'_

She was taking a little longer than Henry hoped to answer his question, but he could tell she was debating with herself so he stayed silent and gave her the space she needed.

Reaching up and cupping his face, Elizabeth drew him into her until they were almost touching.

"Yes." It was simple and to the point. Elated, Henry kissed her again softly.

"So, go upstairs and take a shower, get all dolled up and meet me on the front stairs in exactly one hour, and not a second earlier, ok? We are going to have a great night I promise."

Taking him at his word, she went upstairs to get ready – for what, she wasn't quite sure.

With her finally out of the way, Henry put his plan into action. He met Matt at the back door, grabbing all the supplies from him and thanked him again. Holding onto the last bag, Matt looked at Henry and said "Just make sure she has a great time, and treat her right, Dr McCord," Matt knew this was completely out of line, especially because Henry was a good man, but he couldn't help himself.

"Thanks, Matt, and I will. Don't worry. I'm glad she has so many people looking out for her. I also appreciate this request was odd and not in your job description, so you could have refused. I'll send Blake a quick message thanking him too, and I hope he didn't curse me too much for interrupting his Saturday."

Matt smiled, as he remembered how Blake had spouted about his plans being derailed, but he knew Blake well enough now to know that was just play acting, "He was fine; he just wants to see his friend happy," As Matt closed the door, Henry smiled at how little Elizabeth realised the extent that she was loved by the few people in her life he had met. It was a testament to her caring and thoughtful nature.

He shot Blake a quick message thanking him and apologising for interrupting his Saturday and started to empty the contents of the bags.

Henry was a phenomenal cook, having been taught from an early age by his mum. Once Elizabeth mentioned her lack of skills in the kitchen but her love of all things edible, it was only natural for him to decide he would woo her with food.

He prepared the food and poured the wine, and with 15 minutes, to spare he went to get changed.

Elizabeth was stood at her wardrobe, trying to decide on an outfit. She had applied her makeup, deciding on a sultry brown and golden smoky eye that brought out the blue in her eyes. Styling her hair, she opted to leave it down knowing how much Henry liked it that way; but she could not make a decision on what to wear, as her brain battled between her Madam Secretary and Elizabeth Adams personas.

Two choices. One, a dark green dress that hit just below the knee with long sleeves. The other was a bright red silky number that clung to her in all the right places; it was backless with thin spaghetti straps meaning she would have to forget a bra and possibly panties because of the material. She had ordered it after a few too many and, when it arrived, she knew she could never wear in public, but she did not return it either.

She stood looking at the two lying on the bed.

"Fuck it, I'm Elizabeth Adams tonight," She exclaimed and picked up the red one. She paired it with her highest pair of red-soled Louboutin heels to match her dress. As she stood looking in the mirror, she appreciated how good she looked and decided, there and then, that confidence was the sexiest thing she could wear. Putting she shoulders back, she check her watch. Show time!

Henry had asked Blake to source a tux for him and, of course, he did not disappoint Henry thought, as he smoothed down the outside of his attire. He set the table with two places, one at the end of the table and the other to the right of it. He was glad they were not going to a restaurant as he wouldn't be able to sit close to her and touch her when he wanted without fear of someone seeing.

Lighting candles, he placed two on the table, dotted a few around the dining room to set the mood and dimmed the lights so a soft glow lingered.

He stood nervously at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Elizabeth. Upon hearing the soft click of her heels, he turned to find her looking down upon him. His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight before him, her ocean blue eyes sparkling in the glow. He ran his eyes upwards from the sky high fuck-me heels to the legs that seemed to never end. The silk of her dress stopped a couple of inches below her ass and sat upon her curves showcasing her flat stomach and womanly hips. The spaghetti straps held the fabric against her breasts and he could see the outline of her semi erect nipples. Finally connecting with her face, he noticed she decided to wear her hair down and flowing around her shoulders. His favourite look. The light swipe of gloss made her shimmer in the light as she bit her bottom lip. Their eyes met, both trying to control their reactions to the other.

Elizabeth swallowed as she drank him in. She was shocked to find him wearing a formal, black tux that clung to his muscles in all right places and his salt and pepper hair styled into a neat spike. Her core tightened as she thought she had never seen anyone look as hot as Henry did right in this very moment.

She watched as he raked his eyes across her body before finally meeting hers. Descending the stairs, she made her way to him, needing to be close to him.

He took her in his arms and spoke huskily, "Elizabeth, you look absolutely mind blowing," his fingers brushed her bare back and he realised her dress was backless and she was not wearing a bra. Instantly even more turned on, he whispered, "If I weren't such a gentleman and didn't already have plans, I would not hesitate to fuck you senseless right here on these stairs."

She pushed her hips into his, "You don't look so bad yourself, and I wouldn't be opposed to the alternative plan," She took his lips in a soft kiss, nibbling and sucking lightly on his lower lip. She loved teasing him.

He was almost about to deepen the kiss, when he pulled back "As much as I would love nothing more, and believe me when I say this – my groin is screaming at me to shut my mouth – I said I wanted to take you on a proper date and that is what I am going to do."

"Very well, Dr McCord, so where are you taking me? " She said, suddenly nervous about being seen in public in her dress.

Taking her hand, he led her towards the dining room "To our very own restaurant with Chef McCord at the helm."

Elizabeth was amazed at the transformation of her dining room – it was all lit up with candles, the table set and dinner served. Turning to Henry, she flung her arms around him trying to hold back the tears of gratitude. "Ohh Henry, this is just perfect, thank you so much. How did you even manage all of this? And you cooked?"

"You're welcome. I had a little help from Matt and Blake. Those fellas really do love you so when I asked for a little help they went above and beyond."

She stood, taking in everything around her and a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek.

Wanting to give her time to process, Henry kissed away the tear gently, "Come on, let's eat."

They stayed physically connected throughout dinner by either touching hands and feet or sneaking in kisses.

"That was delicious, Henry. I don't think I've ever had a better meal."

"You should thank my mother, I learned it all from her."

"Well, thank you, Mrs McCord."

'_Mrs McCord._...That sounds nice coming from her mouth ..._.Maybe one day.'_

Quickly shaking that thought away, he held his hand out to her, taking it and interlinking their fingers, he guided her to the sofa in the living room. He reached behind the sofa and lifted out a bag,

"I thought tonight we could go old school," He pulled out some board games. Elizabeth squealed and kicked off her heels, tucking her feet under her, "I love board games, how did you know?"

"Honestly, just a wild guess. I figured you spend so much time on your phone or in front of a computer that maybe you wouldn't mind disconnecting from the technological world for a while."

"You are not wrong, now prepare to have your ass whooped."

Henry was overjoyed at her reaction; he had been nervous this whole evening was going to blow up in his face. They sat playing, drinking wine and flirting most of the evening away. Deciding it was time for bed, Elizabeth stood up and offered Henry her hand, mimicking his earlier actions.

Once inside the bedroom, Elizabeth turned into Henry's arms, looking at him and seeing her future in his eyes, she smiled her sweetest smile, "Thank you for giving me the most romantic night of my life, Henry."

Aware that her jobs, past and present, hindered her ability to trust easily, Henry was even more in awe at how she welcomed him into her home, and hopefully, her heart so quickly.

"Thank you for allowing me."

They embraced and Elizabeth buried her head in Henry's neck, his scent flooding her senses. She tried to sort through her thoughts. "Henry, I'm scared."

"What off"? He asked pulling back from her embrace to look at her and really listen. She waved her hands back and forth between them, "Of this! Of all of this! How I feel about you and how much I trust you already. I've never felt like this with anyone before and I'm petrified it is all going to go away as quickly as it has started. I'm not sure my heart could take it. I'm not sure I would survive it intact."

Taking hold of her hands, Henry steadied himself. He needed to make her see, make her understand.

"Elizabeth, I am terrified, I know this has been sudden and I probably should not say this, especially so early in, but this is it for me. I believe that fate has brought us together for a reason. I am not saying, it has to be right now, but I want the marriage and babies, Elizabeth. I want the whole lot if you are willing to go on that journey with me. I will never intentionally hurt you, you are too precious to me, I have my faults like anyone else but I promise to always communicate and respect you. You are the most amazing and complex woman I have ever had the honour of meeting. You are witty, you are strong, you are compassionate and you are stunningly beautiful. I believe you are the other half of my soul that I didn't even know I was missing"

Tears of happiness formed in Elizabeth's eyes. She normally wouldn't be one for flattery or hearing how highly someone thought of her, but she needed to hear Henry's words and she needed to believe them. She kissed him softly and slowly trying to show him in one kiss, her gratitude and her overwhelming feelings for him.

"Henry, I know we said we would wait, but I'm ready. I want to feel you as close to me as possible. We have had the most romantic evening and I want to end it in your arms."


	12. How could he ever deny her

Happy Msec day everyone!

Thanks to the guest reviewer from about 15 mins ago who just reminded me I hadn't posted todays chapter ️ sorry but life got away from me today.

Hopefully you will all be glad to know that no more cold showers are required

Please let me know how this one comes across...a little worried it won't live up to the wait because I have very limited experince of writing smut of any kind.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

Henry looked down upon her, absorbing her words and looking for any sign. Was this truly what she wanted? All his saw in her eyes was genuine happiness. _How could he ever deny her_?

Cupping her face softly, she leaned into his touch as he whispered, "I will do anything for you Elizabeth Adams, you have my heart." His lips captured hers, his tongue gently parting her seam searching for access while he waited for her to relax into it. She groaned signalling this is what she needed.

He pulled back, regaining eye contact, his hands moved from her face to the spaghetti straps holding her dress in place. Moving the straps from her shoulders, he watched as the silk slipped over her breasts and erect nipples and dropped to the floor revealing her body to him in its entirety for the first time. As he raked his eyes lustfully over her, taking in every inch, he was certain this image would stay with him until his dying breath.

She stood confident as she watched his pupils blow wide with unadulterated need for her, loving the effect she had on him. As she stood naked before him, she reached across pulling the end of his bow tie before undoing his shirt buttons, pushing the garment off his shoulders to reveal his smooth, well-defined chest and muscular arms.

Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly, she manovered his suit trousers down. He stepped out of them and took hold of her hands interlinking their fingers. Moving her gaze over his body, her core was instantly wet, her breath hitched and lust clouded her senses.

They stood for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes as the rest of the world fell away, their senses heightened and the need for each other growing with every second as they gravitated towards one another until their naked bodies were flush together.

Their lips connected, electricity coursing through their bodies, as Henry led Elizabeth backwards to the bed.

Laying her down, he towered over her and brushed the hair back off her face, running his thumb across her cheek in a gentle graze. He lowered his lips to hers, the intensity heightened to a new level. He tore his mouth from hers, kissing towards the shell of her ear and nibbled on her lobe. Going lower, he nipped at her neck, making her groan and arch her back. Repeating the action and getting the same reaction, he filed that spot away for future reference.

He peppered kisses on her and licked his way down and across her collarbones until her reached her breasts. His mind and body were on fire; he could not quite believe that he was this lucky to be seeing her in all her glory.

Using his hand, he explored the feel and weight of her breast before he took her right nipple into his mouth, nibbling at it lightly with his teeth until it reached its full peak. He repeated the action on her left breast before kissing his way down over her smooth, flat stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, before he finally reached the sweet spot he had fantasised about so much since the first night he met her in the coffee shop. The anticipation was almost killing him, but he took his time, wanting to sear everything into his memory. He looked back up towards Elizabeth, checking that she was still on board with what he was doing and was met with a shade of blue in her eyes that he didn't know could even exist. The image of her naked before him while biting her lip and grasping the white sheets with her fingers gave him all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

Moving his mouth to within an inch of her core, he hovered as he took in the neatly trimmed pubic hair and the slight glistening of her evident arousal. He dipped his tongue between her folds, the smell and taste better than anything he could have ever imagined. He made small flicking motions on her bud and sucked, putting all her nerve endings on high alert. She ground her herself farther into him the closer she got to her orgasm. The movements and sinful sounds coming from her at his ministrations made Henry swell with pride; he could not wait to see her fall apart. Pulling back slightly, he separated her lips with his fingers and blew lightly; her body arched off the bed and, as Elizabeth relaxed back down, he inserted two fingers into her and curled them searching for the spot that was going to send her over the edge. He pumped into her, coating himself in her juices, returning his tongue to her bud. He could sense how close she was, her breathing laboured and moans growing louder. He thought he could listen to those sounds all day, every day, it was the sweetest sound, until she snapped and Henry's world changed forever. Her muscles tightened around his fingers as the dam broke and she fell over the edge into oblivion, screaming obscenities alongside his name

"Fuccckkkk Henrryyyyyy!!!! Fuuuccccckkkkkk!! Oooh Godd Hennrryyyy "

He watched as her body contorted, riding out her orgasm, the noises coming from her were unlike anything he had ever heard before and he decided right there and then that he would make it his life mission to witness this beautiful scene as many times as physically possible.

Elizabeth's mind went black and explosions of light were in front of her eyes, she had never felt like this before. Henry's touch was like fire; it awoke every cell in her body and she just experienced the most earth-shattering orgasm of her entire life and it was all down to Henry McCord and his skilled mouth. She felt herself fall just a little more in that second.

After a minute, she was finally regaining her awareness, she felt Henry slide back up her body towards her face. Opening her eyes to meet his, she never felt more connected to another person; she reached up she took hold of the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. She could taste herself on him which ignited the spark all over again.

Moving towards her ear, he whispered "You are so beautiful when you come, Elizabeth, and you taste phenomenal, sweetheart."

Elizabeth felt herself getting wet again by his words "Henry, I need you, make love to me," and she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to connect them in the way she craved.

Henry adjusted himself, wanting to be as close to her as physically possible, he scooped his left arm under her shoulder and weaved his fingers through her hair, keeping their torsos connected.

He lined himself up with her entrance, but didn't push in immediately. Running the back of his fingers across her cheek, he leaned in for a soft kiss. Looking into Elizabeth's eyes, Henry slowly glided his member into her, never breaking eye contact. There was nothing else but each other in this moment, no noise, no other thoughts or worries, just them.

He stilled for a moment letting her adjust to his length and girth before Elizabeth whispered softly, "Move, Henry, I want to feel you." With that, he pulled out slowly before thrusting back, long and deep. Elizabeth's back arched and her hips tilted as she groaned loudly, taking everything he was offering and meeting him thrust for thrust. He purposely kept their rhythm slow and deliberate; he wanted this to last and he wanted to fall off the edge alongside her. Thrusting as deep and as slowly as he could and building her up at the same pace, he started to feel Elizabeth's muscles tighten and grip his cock, propelling him to his climax.

Looking at her as their bodies moved in unison, her name fell from his lips, "Elizabeth." He dipped capturing her lips in his for the most erotic kiss.

"Henry! Faster, please, I need you to go faster, I'm so close."

He slid out and slammed back in creating a new rhythm, increasing his pace as she rolled her hips towards him, nails digging into his back, completely immersed in each other and their pleasure.

Henry feels himself careering towards the abyss; he was determined that she come with him, so he moved his fingers down and settled them on her clit. They were so closely knit together he just had to let his thrusts do the work, "Come with me, Elizabeth."

With these words and a couple more pumps of his cock, Elizabeth and Henry screamed out each other's names, as their worlds collided and their individual spirits broke and re-joined as one, never again to be separated.

Panting heavily as they tried to regain their breaths, their foreheads touching, Henry and Elizabeth slowly opened their eyes to look at the other as they both smiled before kissing sweetly.

Henry rolled them so they lay entangled in each other, his member still inside her as they both breathily exclaimed in unison, "that was incredible."

They fell asleep together, a mass of limbs, kissing languidly, with neither wanting to give in to sleep, but eventually it pulled them both under as they drifted off in their relaxed states.


	13. I think you could do better

Sorry everyone but life and a 3 day work trip to Scotland has totally thrown me this week. There was meant to be 2/3 updates but hopefully I can get caught up this week coming. It is currently 23.46 my time and im trying my best to get this up and published so I can say Happy MSec day lol!!

The reviews over the past week gave really kept my spirits up in regards to writing so I thank you all for taking the time. Not sure smut is entirely my thing so if anyone has any suggestions or wants to ask any questions about SI catch me on Twitter @Mariamc1988

Enjoy tongihts episode

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

At the break of day, light filtered through the crack of the curtains as Henry began to stir from his sleep. Still between the realms of consciousness, he willed himself not to fully wake. He smiled as he enjoyed his dream. Slowly blinking and now fully awake, he realised it wasn't all a dream; he was, in fact, wrapped around the most beautiful woman he had ever known and he did have best sexual experience of his life. He lay there with her in his arms, their noses almost touching, and legs tangled together. He sighed contently as he watched her sleep for a minute. She looked angelic, as the sun shone through creating a halo around her body, her blonde hair flowing down her arm and a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Reaching out, he skimmed the back of his fingers across her cheek ever so softly in the hope of rousing her, wanting to start their day. He could have stayed like this for hours, just watching her sleep, but as much as he loved watching her, he wanted to utilise all of their time today as they would be back to work tomorrow.

She groaned at the contact and leaned into his touch before opening her eyes to see Henry looking back at her lovingly. She wasn't normally a morning person and would tell people not to speak to her before coffee if they valued their relationship, but she would happily be woken up like this, to Henry, every day for the rest of her life.

Locking eyes and smiling over at him, she murmured, "Morning, handsome," Her voice was gravelly from sleep. Henry inched closer and captured her lips in his, kissing her softly. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered as he broke away.

"Hhhmmm, that is a nice way to wake up, I could get used to this," She leant over and captured his lips and deepened the kiss, immediately wanting more. She lifted her leg over his hip and flipped them over so she was straddling him. Breaking the kiss, she sat up and looked down at him, already feeling the stirring of his morning glory against her ass.

"How about we finish what we couldn't yesterday morning, Dr McCord?" She said, grinning while grinding her ass up against him and eliciting a moan that sounded heavenly to her ears.

Last night was an experience she would hold dearly for the rest of her life, but this morning, she was horny. She was always horny in the morning and today she wanted to fuck him hard and fast!

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, Madam Secretary, so how about you move that sexy ass back a little and show me what you can do?"

She gave him a devilish smile and reached behind her and tickled his balls; shocked by the sudden contact, he thrust his hips up and yelped.

"Good start?"

He laughed at her playfulness, "I think you could do better." He was aware that issuing a challenge to Elizabeth Adams would be trouble for him because she liked to win.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have you pleading with me in no time," She winked at him as she moved her body down his until she reached his throbbing member. Leaning in closer until she was almost touching it, she looked back up at Henry and locked eyes with him, as she took him in her mouth, fully humming on the way down.

Henry's head fell back at the feeling of being enclosed in her mouth and he instinctively thrust his hips upwards and reached his hand down, threading his fingers in her hair. He wondered if it was possible to actually die from the pleasure of seeing her like this, wielding so much power over him.

Loving his reaction, she was spurred on as she began to move up and down his shaft, hollowing out her cheeks. Curling her hand around the base, she moved it in unison with her other hand tickling his balls. His back arched when she connected the tip of her tongue to tip of his cock, lapping up the pre-come. She took his full length again, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. He pulled himself back from her, struggling to form coherent words, "Elizabeth, please stop. I won't last much longer and, as incredibly sexy this is, I want to be buried deep inside you when I come."

She let go of his cock with a pop and grinned widely, "I told you I would have you pleading with me."

Laughing, he held his hands up, "Ok, ok, I surrender, you win, now will you please get back up here so I can show you what I can do?"

Moving her way back up his body, she connected her heat to him, "I think I'll stay around here, it's still my show," She told him, her tone matter-of-fact, as she took hold of his throbbing member, lined it up with her entrance, and slid down it until he was buried in her, balls deep. Both inhaled sharply at the contact, stilling themselves as they adjusted to the feeling of finally being totally connected, wondering to themselves if that overwhelming feeling would ever pass.

"Elizabeth, please move," Henry pleaded after a few seconds. She bit her lip before retorting, "Patience, Henry, good things come to those who wait," She was thoroughly loving how much she was teasing him.

She adjusted her knees so she was on firm footing and started to rock back and forth on his cock as fast as she could, this was going to be the opposite of last night's slow love-making. She lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts, needing to feel him there; he rolled and pinched her nipples while she moaned, the nips sending shivers right to her core.

Henry looked at the goddess above him and almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He still couldn't quite believe that Elizabeth Adams, the sexiest woman in the world, Secretary of State of the United states of America and one of the most powerful women on the planet, was currently grinding on his cock . '_This is heaven, I could die happy right now_,' he thought to himself.

Her head fell back and her back arched, giving Henry the perfect opportunity to splay his hands across her back. He used this position as leverage to reach up and take her nipple in his mouth, biting lightly.

She screamed loudly, holding his head tight against her chest as she rocked harder into him, her release imminent. Henry felt her clench around him; knowing she was close, he placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed it in tight circles and the action sent her spiralling.

Holding out just long enough to watch her as she came, Henry finally gave into his own pleasure with a growl, spilling his seed into her.

She collapsed on top of him, burying her head in his neck as she recovered from all the aftershocks still going through her body. He ran his fingertips up and down her back and waited her out. Finally, she kissed her way to his mouth, groaning as he took her bottom lip and sucked. Still breathless, she murmured, "Now that is the best way to start the day." She grinned and captured his lips again for a quick kiss.

"I'll remind you of that when I have morning glory and want to make you late for work."

"You will just have to wake up a little earlier!"

Withdrawing herself from him, she stood at the side of the bed "Shower?"

"Together?"

"Yes, but no funny business because I don't think my body could cope with another orgasm this morning." She giggled as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm sure it could but I'll leave you alone if I get to see you all wet and sudsy," He gave her bum a soft spank.

They showered together, washing each other's bodies and memorizing every inch.

Eventually, they made their way downstairs to get breakfast and caffeinate themselves. Sitting at the table with the daily newspaper her DS agents had left in her porch, Elizabeth noticed Henry was lost in thought and was looking somewhat apprehensive.

She sat, mulling over the second paper, stealing glances at him every so often before she decided to just ask what was wrong rather than trying to guess. _'It's always worse in your head Adams so just as__k!'_

"Henry?"

"Emm, yeah?" He glanced up to look at her still lost in his thoughts.

"What's up?"

Suddenly realising his facial expression was giving him away, he forced a smile, "Oh, nothing."

"There is obviously something, so just spill it, please. As far as I was concerned, we had a great night and a great morning so I'm really not sure what could be troubling you. You never know, I could maybe help."

Clearing his throat, not totally surprised by her forwardness, he decided to just tell her and bowed his head, "Sorry, I got wrapped up in my own thoughts there. The thing is, it's just dawned on me we didn't use any protection, I never asked and I should have, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and I really didn't think about it, which is stupid at my age. I know I should know better," He slowly raised his head to look at her, and he found her looking back at him with a smile on her face.

She got up from her seat, moving to where he sat and placed herself across his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck before uttering a word. "Henry, thank you for being so concerned, but you have nothing to apologise for. I am a grown woman and I should have talked to you about it before anything happened, so we are both as in the wrong as the other. Now, I have been on the pill for a number of years so I'm not concerned and as for the other things, I get tested regularly just to be safe but the last time I was sexually active with anyone was a long time ago."

Henry relaxed a little, thankful she was the kind of person who took her own share of the responsibility.

"Thank you for saying that. I have been tested and my last sexual partner was a long time ago as well, but are you sure my word is enough to go on?"

"Henry, you asked me yesterday if I trusted you and I told you I did, so, yes, your word is enough. Is mine enough for you?" She asked, suddenly nervous at his answer.

Lifting his hand to her face, he cupped her cheek and brought her forehead to rest on his, taking in the magnitude of her question.

"Yes, I trust you, too, Elizabeth and, for the record, I don't think this will ever become an issue for me again because I have no intention of ever having this conversation with another person."

Her eyes watered at his proclamation "Me, either, " She stated before kissing him softly, putting all her emotion into it, trying to show him what meeting him meant to her.

They spent the rest of the day lounging about the house, playing board games, watching TV in each other's arms or simply making out like a couple of teenagers. As it got later, they both knew Henry had to leave to get ready for work the next morning as Blake had only packed weekend clothes for him. Neither were ready for the separation, both dreading it as the hours moved on too quickly for their liking.

As they lay on the sofa listening to some music with Elizabeth leaning back against Henry, he caught sight of the time. Sighing, he kissed the shell of Elizabeth's ear and peppered kissed across her shoulder before approaching the subject he knew they were both thinking about.

"Baby, I need to get going. I need to get ready for work"

"I know," She replied solemnly "Just a little while longer please, I don't want to burst this little bubble just yet."

Smiling, he agreed and they lay with each other for another hour. Eventually getting up, she made the arrangements with Matt to have the blacked-out SUV brought to the back of the house so they could bring Henry home.

As they stood at the back door getting ready to say goodbye, Henry felt his emotions get the better of him. Watching him struggle, she understood what he was feeling. She kissed him before her own tears started to fall.

Pulling himself together, he stepped back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see you soon. I'll get on it with Blake to make sure we have some time carved out this week, okay?"

"Okay, but make sure it's not the middle or end of the week. I don't want to wait that long," She grinned at her insinuation.

He laughed, thankful for her presence in his life, "You are something else, Elizabeth Adams! I will inform Blake accordingly. Thank you for the best weekend of my life Elizabeth, I can't wait to spend so many more nights with you wrapped in my arms."

"Right back at ya, Henry McCord!"

Kissing her one last time, Henry walked out the door and got into the SUV. Elizabeth closed the door and leaned against it, pressing her fingers to her lips and smiling as flashes of her weekend with Henry raced through her mind.

Making her way back into the kitchen to get some tea before heading to bed, it dawned on her how empty the big house felt again. It hadn't felt like that all weekend, she thought as she made her way upstairs.

Henry thanked Matt for all he had done for them over the weekend as he exited the SUV outside his building. Entering his dark flat, Elizabeth's absence from his side was achingly noticeable, and he wistfully made his way to the bedroom. Once he had showered and organised his work things for the next day, he climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep. No matter what he tried he couldn't settle himself. It was 10.45pm and sleep seemed like it was nowhere in sight.

Reaching for his phone, he decided to see if Elizabeth was having the same problem. He was going to text her, but he wanted to hear the sweet tone of her voice so he decided to risk waking her. Hitting her number and waiting as it rang, he almost hung up before she answered.

"Henry, I'm so glad you called," she said excitedly.

"Good, because I can't sleep and I think it's because I miss you in my arms. Is that silly considering we have only fallen asleep together twice?" He was a little embarrassed, saying it out loud.

"Well, if its silly, then I'm silly with you because I can't sleep either and I think it's because I miss you too," She was almost giddy at the thought of him missing her too.

They talked for a while about everything and nothing before they both started

stifling yawns.

"Elizabeth, you need your sleep. This is selfish of me to keep you up just because I want to hear your voice."

"It's not selfish, Henry, and I don't want you to hang up," She felt childish about her next question, but decided that embarrassment was not going to get her what she wanted. "Can we just not hang up and fall asleep together? DS or anyone can reach me by the landline if they need."

He smiled, knowing she needed him as much as he needed her.

"That sounds like the prefect idea, babe." They both settled down into their respective beds.

"Good night, baby."

"Good night, Henry."

Within moments, they were both sound asleep with sincere hopes for the future and the sound of the other's breathing seeping through the phone lines.


	14. Your Henry

Hi everyone

So glad you are all still reading even though my update schedule went haywire. Putting this one up today so I can get another one done for you tomorrow to send off Msec.

As always thankss to everyone who has taken the time to get in touch on twitter , tumblr or by review - Its is very much so appreciated.

This is my first attempt at anything remotely angsty so hopefully I have done it justice.

Let me know what you think

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Elizabeth strode onto the seventh floor on the Monday morning with a confident spring in her step and a smile on her face as she cheerily wished everyone a good morning. She hadn't even minded the elevator ambush by Nadine and Daisy over something that most certainly could have waited. As she walked away from them towards her office and a grinning Blake, Daisy commented on her good mood to Nadine.

"Why is she so happy on this fine Monday morning?" Daisy threw her hands up for emphasis, "Not that I'm complaining, that woman, on a Monday morning before her second coffee, is not always a delight to deal with so I welcome the change"

"I have no idea and have no wish to speculate, now can we get back to the nation's business, please?" Nadine replied sternly.

"Ok, ok, but I'm telling you something has her feeling so chipper"

Nadine silently agreed with Daisy; she knew what that glint in Elizabeth's eyes and spring in her step meant and she could only hope that it wouldn't all end in disaster. Nadine was a pragmatist so she formulated a plan to gain insight in a bid to avoid any potential disasters and to protect the secretary if required. Her first stop would be Blake: he would have the information she wanted and she was confident she could get it out of him, if she squeezed just hard enough.

Once he clocked Elizabeth making her way through the office, Blake rose from his seat and gathered the required files to facilitate the morning briefing.

"Good morning, Madam Secretary, I trust you had an enjoyable weekend?"

Elizabeth silently chuckled at her friend before replying in case anyone was listening

"Yes, thank you Blake. It was very enjoyable indeed," She smirked as she winked at him. Blake could hardly contain his giddiness as they made their way into her office and closed the door behind them.

"Ok, how is this going to go? Can we Elizabeth for a few minutes so I don't combust or are we full Madam Secretary-vibing"

"Blake..." She drew out his name, for dramatic effect, in a semi-stern tone "it's 8am on a Monday morning so can we put dissecting my weekend and my love life off for a while yet, please?" She secretly wanted to tell Blake all about her weekend so she could discuss Henry and thank him. However, she hadn't worked all weekend and she was sure she was going to be swamped today so it would have to wait.

"Fine, lady, but you and me," He pointed his finger back and forth between them, "are having dinner this evening, I gave up part of my weekend to facilitate what I assume to be an epic date so you are giving up your evening to fill me in and entertain me."

"Ok fine, I suppose you do deserve some insight into what you helped make happen. Book that nice Italian place that I like. I need calories in the form of carbs and lots of it."

They got down to business and had the briefing wrapped up in no time. As Blake got up to leave, Elizabeth suddenly remembered she had told Henry to contact Blake about scheduling time for them to see one another. She didn't want him to think that he had to do it if he wasn't comfortable so she approached the subject cautiously, "Hey, Blake, I hope you don't mind but Henry may be in touch to arrange some time with me professionally and personally. You are only obliged to sort my schedule for work meetings and not my love life so, if you are not comfortable, please just tell me. I know you sort my time at the farm because you are my friend, but this is different." She was suddenly extremely nervous.

Blake smiled at how thoughtful she was about his feelings, "Honestly, it's fine. I don't mind and it means I get to keep tabs on you and know when I need to dig for more info. You would be a closed book otherwise," He laughed and walked out the door. Elizabeth was so grateful for Blake in both her professional and personal life and thanked her lucky stars for him.

With lunch time approaching, Blake was about to nip out and grab some lunch when Nadine was suddenly, out of nowhere, standing in front of his desk. He jumped slightly when he looked up, surprised to see her there but also a little terrified. He respected Nadine immensely but she had been on the DC circuit a long time and could be ruthless when she needed to be.

"Sorry, Nadine, I didn't see you there. What can I help you with?" He maintained eye contact even though he didn't want to. He could tell already she was on a fishing expedition.

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to check in and see how everything was going with the secretary?"

"Everything's great, she was briefed on all developments over the weekend and has caught up with anything pressing."

"Hmmm. That's great," She stood for a second, calculating her next move. She watched him squirm before finally speaking again, "It was a little strange for the secretary to take a last-minute weekend off, especially when she is scheduled for another this weekend so she can head to the farm." She raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to lie to her. He wasn't a great liar and she knew it, but he could deflect like a champion.

"Nothing strange, most people take every weekend off, and she had a friend make last-minute plans. I, therefore, adjusted accordingly. Is there anything else you need? I'm just about to head out and get lunch for the secretary."

"No that's all." She paused, deciding it wasn't the time to push any further, but that she would get to the bottom of it, "for now anyway." Blake gulped, thankful he had dodged that bullet, at least for a while.

Bringing Elizabeth in her food, he quickly told her about Nadine's digging so she could be vigilant and also about her upcoming meeting with Henry the next morning.

"Thanks Blake. What time is the table booked for this evening?"

"7.30, so out of here for 7 sharp."

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the day went by quickly allowing her and Blake to walk out of the State Department at 6.55pm. She had spoken to Henry briefly and she told him she was heading out to dinner with Blake as a thank-you, but promised they could talk later when she got home.

Elizabeth and Blake took their seats in a nice spot, tucked away as much as possible from prying eyes, but still in the line of sight of her DS agents who were stood at the door.

As they ordered the first glass of wine and after much coaxing from Blake, Elizabeth began telling him all about her weekend.

She lit up as she told him all about Henry's and her chance meeting years before and how they both believe that fate brought them back into each other's lives. She described in detail their hike and then how Henry had organised the most spectacular date for her at the house.

"That Dr McCord one is a real smooth operator," Blake laughed.

"So are you going to tell me if anything happened or are you going to make me beg? Don't forget I don't have a love life so I need to live through you right now."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably for a second; she wasn't one to discuss her sex life but she really wanted to tell Blake about this earth-shattering experience she had. She decided to just go for it; she trusted Blake with her life.

"Well, if you must know, nothing happened on Friday night mostly, but after we had the best day and the most romantic date known to man on Saturday, it sort of just happened"

"Oh, Elizabeth Adams, you dark horse," Blake quipped. She sipped her wine and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Sooooo, was it any good? Do I have reason to like Mr Perfect more or can he have at least one flaw?"

"I'm not giving you a run-through, Blake, but let's just say that the words earth shattering spring to mind."

"I am so jealous of you right now," He laughed, but stopped suddenly and his face fell as he saw Henry walk out towards the door of the restaurant with a woman's arm interlinked with his. Elizabeth noticed his shift in demeanour and followed his line of sight and then she saw it. She felt as if her heart had dropped to the floor, her mouth suddenly as dry as the dessert. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he made his way out of the restaurant and into a cab with the mystery woman.

Blake could see the light go out in her eyes as he tried to justify what they both just witnessed,"She is probably just a friend."

"Hmm, yeah, probably." She said quickly, before taking a long sip of her wine. Blake knew she didn't believe him, but he was at a loss about what to say or do to help his friend who was obviously in pain.

"Blake, I'm not very hungry anymore, would you mind if we skipped dinner and just headed home?"

"Of course not, come on let's get going."

They made their way out of the restaurant and into the motorcade where they sat in silence until they pulled to a stop in front of Blake's apartment.

"Look, it really might not be anything so don't let your thoughts get the better of you. Call him and find out for sure before overthinking it." He wanted to be right and he wanted her to call him, but he knew that she wouldn't. He was afraid that her walls would go back up stronger than ever.

"Thanks Blake, I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled sadly at him, and Blake felt so bad for his friend. He just wanted to see her happy and now he felt guilty for encouraging her to give Henry a chance.

Finally home, Elizabeth walked through her house in a daze, her mind reeling.

_Had it really all been to get her into bed?__Was any of it true?__How had she been so stupid?__Who is the real Henry McCord?_

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts, and she glanced down expecting to see Nadine or the White House calling, but Henry's name flashed up instead and pulled the oxygen from her lungs. She had momentarily forgotten their agreement to talk once she was home; she couldn't bring herself to answer and stared at his name as it eventually rang off.

She forced herself to move; tackling the stairs proved difficult as her body mirrored the pain in her heart, but she eventually made it to her bedroom. She immediately climbed under the covers, still fully clothed. She curled herself around the pillow Henry had slept on only a few days before, trying to inhale his scent in the hope of easing the pain overwhelming her body.

Her brain was going over every moment she had spent with him, trying to understand how she could have been so wrong, how she could have judged his character so badly and how she has let herself get into a situation where someone had the ability to rip her heart from her chest with a single action.

Her phone rang again and again – it was Henry. Hitting the decline, she tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall but her emotions took hold of her and she sobbed.

A few minutes later her phone pinged again with a text from Henry,

H: Hey babe, sorry I keep missing you. Hopefully the Russians and the Chinese are playing nice. If you finish with whatever world crisis you are dealing with, call me, no matter how late, I will wait up. I've missed you, Elizabeth. Your Henry x

Elizabeth reread the text multiple times, each time feeling like someone was physically punching her in the chest.

_Your Henry__Your Henry__Your Henry_

Switching her phone off, she forced herself to stop reading that line over and over again. She hugged the pillow tighter and cried until there were no more tears left and the emotional exhaustion finally took hold of her body and mind.


	15. I saw you, ok!

Cant believe this is the last time I get to say Happy Msec day

As promised here is the extra update for you all. Thank you for the reviews yesterday - like I said this is my first attempt at angst so hoepfully it goes down well.

Let me know what you akl think and try not to cry at the final episode too much - I will be crying myself to sleep no doubt.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Henry tried to wait up for Elizabeth's call before he finally fell asleep. He awoke the next morning and assumed that maybe the crisis she was dealing with must have gone on very late. Regardless of how late she was up, he knew that she would either be still in work or getting up to head back in, the woman was a serious grafter. He grabbed a quick shower and tried calling her again but didn't get an answer, he was starting to get worried and his mind went into overdrive.

_She is just busy, she is Secretary of State man._

_What if she can gone off the idea of a relationship with me?__Was the dinner too much? Did I scare her away?__There is nothing to worry about, you are overthinking it.__Just send her a text so she knows you are thinking of her, you have your meeting with her in a few hours anyway._

Reaching for his phone, he clicked into his messages to Elizabeth; seeing last night's unanswered message sent a wave of uneasiness through him, but he tried to shake it off. He sat at the edge of his bed, staring at the screen, before finally starting to type:

H - Hey Babe, I hope work has settled down and you got some sleep. I miss you and can't wait to see you today even if it is just for work. Just a few more hours until I get to hold you. Your Henry x

He left his apartment and made his way to the White House with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't ignore no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

The shrill of Elizabeth landline startled her into consciousness and she answered groggily.

"Hello."

"Mam, you are needed at the White House; Matt is picking me up shortly and then we will be with you."

"Ok, I'll be ready, Blake."

She pulled herself from under the covers and made her way into the shower. It was 5am so she had gotten a few hours' sleep, but she felt like she had been hit by a truck.

As the piping hot water hit her body, her mind wandered and the tears stared to fall again.

_Pull yourself together, Elizabeth, you are the Secretary of State and you have a job to do so put your best game face on and get to it._

Her little pep talked gave her enough strength to get herself ready to leave for work; climbing into the motorcade, she greeted her DS agents and Blake, but avoided eye contact with them all.

Blake knew she needed a second so he started discussing the reason they were being called to the White House, while dropping into conversation that it would just be the President, Russell and Mike B in attendance. He could see her physically relax a little once he said it, so he gave her a few minutes before putting the divider up between the agents and themselves for privacy.

Elizabeth eyed him and put her hand up to stop him "Don't Blake, please just don't," She said sadly.

Just then, her phone started to vibrate and Henrys name flashed up; she looked at it for a few seconds before hitting the decline button and looking out the window. She was pulled from her thoughts again by an incoming text; she looked down, and her heart dropped

_Your Henry x_

Those words hit her as hard as they had the previous night and she gulped, tightened her lips together to stop herself from crying and put her phone in her pocket.

Blake sat for a second, contemplating his next action. He could see she was hurting; but he knew her and right now she didn't need words, she needed some comfort.

He moved to the middle seat so he was closer to her and reached his arm across her shoulder and pulled her into his body with her head resting on his shoulder. He was surprised when she turned further into him and put her arms around his body as she tried to hold back the tears. He rubbed small circles on her back as he tried to soothe her; he hated to see her so upset and she didn't seek physical comfort often, so he knew she was in a great deal of pain.

The knock on the divider signalled that they were almost at the White House and Elizabeth untangled herself from Blake's hold and wiped her eyes as she tried to fix her makeup. She turned to speak to him when Blake put his hand up knowing that she needed to not talk right now, "No need to talk about it right now and no thanking me. Remember I can read you like a book, Adams. Now, game face on, Madam Secretary," He smiled softly at her.

She almost cried again at how grateful she was for Blake knowing her so well. She straightened her back, fixed her hair, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

* * *

Henry had gone to drop off some documents with Lucy when he spotted Blake perched on a bench around the corner from the oval office. As he approached Blake, he cheerily greeted "Morning, Blake," Blake looked up at Henry, "Morning, Dr McCord," he replied curtly but professionally .

Henry noticed his tone but felt he didn't know him well enough to call him out on it, "Thanks again for all your help over the weekend, we both really appreciated it."

"Hmm, yes," Blake could tell Henry was picking up on his coolness so he made his excuses and left, "I will see you later at your meeting Dr McCord."

The nervousness swirling inside Henry got stronger; he was officially worried as he didn't understand what changed and his mind raced trying to make sense of Elizabeth and Blake's behaviour towards him. Returning to his office, he looked at the time, counting down the hours until he would see her. He had a few hours and he felt helpless so left the office and headed to the nearest shop to grab some popcorn and ice-cream. He hoped that if she was upset about something this would help.

Elizabeth's meeting wrapped up and she headed out of the oval office expecting to see Blake. Confused at his absence, she walked down the corridors praying that she didn't meet Henry. She met Blake as she rounded the next corner, musing to herself it was odd he was waiting here.

"Everything ok?" She asked as they made their way to the motorcade.

"Hmm, Yes. Henry was dropping things off at Lucy's desk. I vacated quickly so I didn't have to speak to him for too long."

Her face fell and her heart raced to think he was so close to her; she had thought she felt his presence when she was in the meeting but brushed it off as being a ridiculous notion.

"Blake, we are colleagues so you need to maintain a level of professionalism regardless of what may or may not be going on with myself and Henry, ok?" She spoke softly, not wanting to seem like she was chastising him. She knew he was only looking out for her best interests.

"Elizabeth, you know I always 'maintain professionalism' when required; however I did not want to take the chance of him asking what was wrong with you and then having him storm into the Oval Office to get you. So I neutralised the situation. The guy I have been dealing with seems like the kind of guy who would walk over hot coals for you so the President was not going to be a deterrent. I just hope that guy still exists and this was all a big misunderstanding."

If he had described Henry like that 24 hours before, she would have wholeheartedly agreed with him. But now she was so unsure of everything she didn't know what to think, "Me too, Blake, me too."

Elizabeth made her way back into the State Department and locked herself away in her office, in the hope of some peace. She needed to work through her emotions before her meeting with Henry. Blake fielded as many calls and meeting requests from the team as he could, the only one to get through him being Nadine.

Nadine walked into the office and found Elizabeth in a daze, staring into space. She cleared her throat to make herself known and Elizabeth jumped a little, "Sorry, Nadine, I was miles away. What can I help you with?"

Nadine was concerned. It wasn't like the Secretary to be distracted "Is everything ok, Mam?"

Elizabeth smiled; she knew Nadine was not one to gossip and genuinely wanted to know if she was ok but she couldn't bring herself to open up more right now, "I am fine Nadine, just working through something, but it will be ok. Now, what did you need my assistance with?"

Nadine had given her some things that needed to be dealt with and she was glad for the distraction. Her meeting was scheduled to be in an hour's time and she wasn't sure she was ready to face Henry.

Henry left for his meeting at State well before he needed too. He was anxious to see Elizabeth and didn't want to risk getting stuck in traffic. He made his way through security and rode up in the elevator, getting more and more nervous.

As he approached her office, Blake greeted him, "Afternoon, Dr McCord, you are early. Please take a seat in the waiting area and I will bring you in once the Secretary is free."

"Mam, Dr McCord is here," Blake announced, as he walked into Elizabeth's office and closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Thanks, Blake, you can show him in."

"Are you ok with this? I can cancel the meeting and say you are on a secure call."

"I'm fine, I promise," She said as she made her way back to her desk from the sofa.

She placed a few files in front of her, smoothed out her skirt and took a seat.

"Dr McCord, the Secretary will see you now. Please come with me," Blake led him into her office, "Madam Secretary, Dr McCord, let me know if you need anything," He eyed her as he closed the door.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Henry broke the silence. He noticed how she looked at him had changed and he felt his stomach drop; the spark if her eyes had dulled.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? You haven't answered any of my calls or texts and Blake has been off with me. I'm sorry if the weekend was too much. Please just talk to me." He started to make his way around her desk, but she stopped him, afraid of how she would react when he got too close.

"Henry, stop, please stay on that side of the desk. Let's get on with our meeting."

Henry felt as if he had taken a punch to the stomach – Elizabeth asking him to stay away hurt in a way he had never felt before. He made his way back to the seat opposite and got down to business, stealing sideways glances at her when he could. He had racked his brain, but he could not understand what made her react to him like this. As they reached the end of the meeting, he decided he could not leave until he knew what was going on.

Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe with Henry so close. She wanted nothing more than to run to his embrace, but she felt like she needed to close herself off.

She caught him looking at her throughout the meeting. This was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do but it was nearly over. She only had to get though these last few minutes, and then she could collapse in a heap.

They finished their last few points and she sat back, expecting him to get up to leave. Instead, he leaned forward in his chair and looked her straight in the eye, "Elizabeth, I am not leaving here until you tell me what is going on. You will have to get security to physically remove me if you want me to leave."

Elizabeth sighed. She really didn't want to do this here, but he wasn't giving her much of a choice.

"Fine," She said angrily, throwing up hands up. She got out of her seat and faced the wall behind her, her way of closing herself off to him, which didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

"I saw you, ok? I saw you with that other woman. As much as it hurts to let you go, Henry, I will not allow any man, regardless of how I feel about him, treat me like that."

Henry couldn't believe what was coming from Elizabeth's mouth. "Elizabeth what are you talking about? Where did you see me?"

His mind went into overdrive as she took her time to answer

_What other woman?__Where could she have seen me with another woman?__Oh my God, the restaurant! Henry, she told you she was going out for dinner with Blake. She must think...__She couldn't!__You need to fix this and quickly you fool before you lose her._

"Blake and I saw you at the restaurant on Monday evening with your arm around another woman. I can't do this, Henry, I need you to leave please." She was getting more emotional, "We can be cordial for work purposes, but that is it. Let's just clock this all up to one big mistake and move on, ok!"

He moved behind her and ran his hand down her arm before interlinking their fingers, mirroring the time just before their first kiss.

He whispered in her ear, "Elizabeth, you have gotten this so wrong and I am going to prove it to you." He gently coaxed her around to face him. He took her cheek in his hand, feeling her lean into his touch slightly, which gave him a small ray of hope. "You have had far too long to run this over in your mind, but please trust me. It's really not what you think. I know you need action rather than words right now, so I need you to trust me. Please do not leave the office until I come back ok? I promise I won't be long."

He pulled her in for a gentle kiss, before pulling back and heading out the door without another word.

Elizabeth let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding and placed her fingers to her lips, feeling his presence.

_Could I really be wrong? _

She sat back down in her seat and just stared at the door, willing him to come back with an explanation and mend her shattered heart.

_Please come through for me Henry_

Henry walked out of her office and went to Blake's desk, "Blake, I need your help. I understand why I'm not your favourite person in the world right now, but I don't care. Believe me, I commend you for your loyalty to and protectiveness over Elizabeth. But you need to help me so I can show her how wrong you both are, ok?"

_Here's the guy I've been dealing with – thank God! Please let us be wrong_

"Ok, Henry, what do you need from me?"

Henry explained his plan and left the State Department with a mission to win his girl back.


	16. Henry, please don't, you’re just making

So guess who finally freed the hostage chapter. I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging.

Let me know what you think of this update.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Elizabeth waited behind her desk with bated breath for Henry's return. Unable to focus on any work, she allowed her mind to wander properly for the first time since she saw Henry at the restaurant. She thought back to what she has really seen: Blake's face falling, the woman's arm entwined with Henry's, Henry opening the car door for her, and placing his hand on her back as she got in, and that was it. She started to have serious doubts about what she thought was going on

_Could I be wrong? Could she just be a friend?_ _Could I really have just blown this whole thing out of proportion?_ _Men and woman are allowed to be friends without there being more to it. Christ, Elizabeth, you have male friends with wives and husbands of their own.__It looked platonic, so why didn't I go there rather than immediately suspect cheating?_

Placing her head in her hands, she let the tears fall, frustrated with herself.

_Henry has not given me any reason to doubt him; in fact, he has been nothing but a complete gentleman._ _If it had been about the sex, he would have let it go further on Friday night._ _I told him I trusted him._ _Do I trust him?_ _Yes, I do trust him. I wouldn't have been able to say it otherwise._

"Oh my god, Elizabeth, what have you done?" She said aloud, chastising herself. She lay her head on her desk and sobbed, unable to control her emotions any longer. She didn't hear or notice Blake enter her office and come around to her side of the desk until he had her scooped into a hug. She tightened her grip on him and cried, annoyed at herself for crying but also comfortable enough with Blake to know she needed to let it out. Eventually loosening his hold on her, he walked them over to the sofa.

"Blake, I think I might have been wrong. What if I lose him over a stupid misunderstanding?" Elizabeth asked.

Pulling her into a side hug, Blake tried to reassure her as much as he could, "Elizabeth, you won't lose him. I feel it in my bones and you know how right I am about everything."

She let out a half laugh at his comment.

"He obviously has some very strong feelings for you. What other man comes to a meeting with popcorn and ice cream for you?"

Elizabeth looked at him, confused. "Huh? What do you mean popcorn and ice cream?"

Blake reached across the table, opened a cooler bag and pulled out a tub of ice cream and a bag of popcorn. "Supposedly, he handed these off to a member of staff and instructed they bring them to me when he had gone. He said I would know what to do with them. I swear Elizabeth that man has the smoothness of someone from a movie, he is an enigma, a one-in-a million find and I have faith that he will explain everything."

Elizabeth reached across for the ice cream. Opening it, she almost felt the coolness soothe her soul; he really did know her, she thought.

"You are right, Blake. I know in my heart that he will come back here with an explanation and that I am going to look like a total fool. I am ok with that, I deserve it but what if he doesn't forgive me for losing trust in him and for just thinking the worst? What if I have damaged us beyond repair? Trust is the basis of any relationship and they don't work unless it is there as a solid foundation."

"That is true, but trust is also earned and can be built back up. Have the faith that it will sort its self out, ok?"

She smiled at him meekly and reached for the popcorn to eat alongside her ice cream. Blake chuckled as he got up to leave. "That man had you sussed out in less time than it takes anyone to break through the Elizabeth Adams façade. I have no doubt you will both be ok." He walked out leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts, ice cream and popcorn.

An hour later, Henry called Blake ahead so he and his guest could be cleared through security. Riding up the elevator, Henry asked Blake quietly how Elizabeth was doing.

"She's ok, I think she has realised this all may have been a big misunderstanding," Blake returned lowly.

Henry fidgeted with his tie, adjusted his cufflinks and started running his fingers through his hair. He needed to keep moving. His sole purpose for the past 2.5 hours was to make sure that Elizabeth understood what she thought she saw was a compete misunderstanding. He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life and the thought that she could believe he would do such a thing drove a knife right through his heart.

They exited the elevator and made their way towards Elizabeth's office.

"Henry, go straight on in," Blake instructed.

Elizabeth's head bounced up when she heard her door open; she felt like she was sitting on the edge of a cliff since Henry left, waiting for a gust of wind to push her over the edge. She immediately saw that he had THE woman with him and her breath hitched with worry and anticipation and her eyes darted between the woman and Henry.

"Madam Secretary, I would like you to meet Erin McCord, my sister," He said, using Elizabeth's formal title. He had not told Erin the real reason he was taking her to the State Department or why he was introducing her to Elizabeth. He wasn't sure if Elizabeth was ready for anyone to know about them, but, hopefully, there still was a them.

Elizabeth heard the words, 'McCord' and 'sister', and thought she might die from relief right there and then, but she had spent the best part of the last hour putting herself back together and putting her walls in place for protection. It was a coping mechanism she had used for years. Using self-control skills she had honed at the CIA, she regulated her breathing, her facial reactions and her tone. Henry had used her formal title so she played along. She got up from her seat and made her way around it to shake Erin's hand.

"Hello Miss McCord; it's very nice to meet you. Henry tells me that you have not been to DC before and you wanted to get a glimpse of the state department and White House. Henry will have to sort the White House tour, but we can certainly take a tour of the 7th floor if you would like?" Erin took her hand and shook it firmly and confidently, while Elizabeth hoped she had covered her surprise well enough.

"It's a real honour to meet you, Madam Secretary. I followed the news coverage of you since you became Secretary of State and I'm a huge admirer of your work. You are making some real changes, ruffling some feathers which was needed I might add. I must admit that I've been using you as an example for the teenage girls I teach to show them that your gender does not define your path. I really have to thank you for that."

"Thank you, Erin, that means more than you think. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, credit where credit is due. I just can't believe I am here. Henry hasn't stopped boasting about working with you. I couldn't say no when he asked if I wanted to meet you; I would love a tour but only if you are not too busy."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at Henry and saw him blush slightly at Erin's mention of his boasting. Relief continued to ripple through Elizabeth's body as she spoke with Erin. All she wanted to do was to fall into Henry's arms and kiss him until she couldn't breathe but that had to wait.

_Probably best Erin is here, I might have just taken him here and now in the office and that is not exactly very PC. Maybe another time..._

Elizabeth toured Erin around the 7th floor and soon realised that she was very much like her brother and that she enjoyed her conversation with her immensely.

They started to make their way back to Elizabeth's office when Henry turned to Erin, "Sis, would you mind staying out in the waiting room for a few minutes? I have something I need to discuss with the Secretary before we leave."

"Of course, take your time. I'm in no rush, I'll just sit her and people watch."

Elizabeth and Henry both chuckled at Erin, aware they each enjoyed the pastime, but were probably not quite as open about it as she was.

As they made their way into her office, Elizabeth waited for Henry to close the door before pouncing on him, her lips crashing to his as she pulled him in for a feverish kiss. Henry responded, kissing her back with all that he had, trying to convey his relief that she understood her mistake. Eventually his brain came back into action and he pulled them apart, both breathless and wanting more.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk," He said as he put some distance between them. Elizabeth immediately noticed the shift in his body language and her heart leapt to her throat.

"Henry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you, please forgive me," She pleaded with him.

"Elizabeth, this isn't going to work out between us if you don't trust me."

The only words Elizabeth's brain processed were 'this isn't go to work out between us'. She thought she was going to pass out as she made her way to the sofa to sit down.

_I can't believe this._

_I can't believe I ruined the first good thing to come into my life._

_I'm so stupid._

_Oh God, what have I done?_

Just then, she launched herself forward and ran into her private bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Henry raced after her and held her hair back while rubbing her back. She stopped heaving and Henry poured her a glass of water from the sink, which she took gingerly while avoiding eye contact.

_Great, not only does he not want anything to do with you, you also just lost any shred of dignity you had left. Great job Adams._

She got up from the floor and made her way back into the office after using some mouthwash, never making eye contact with Henry as she moved behind her desk. She needed the solid oak in front of her to catch her. She knew she was about to possibly watch the love of her life walk out the door and it was all her own doing; maybe the desk before her would stop her from running after him.

Henry watched Elizabeth intently. He was surprised at how she had reacted, but he needed to be truthful with her or this really was to going to work. Just as he was about to speak, Elizabeth jumped in, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Henry, but I understand. Like I said before, we can be cordial for work and put this down to one big mistake. It was lovely to meet Erin. I like her, she is you in female form. Please let her know she is welcome to visit again if she wishes."

She didn't know how she managed to say all of that without breaking down into a puddle on the floor. She was a strong independent woman, but she had never felt the way she felt for Henry before and it had knocked her for six, plus all the anguish of the last 24 hours, and she wasn't feeling like she had much of a grip on her emotions at the minute. However, she was proud of herself for not letting her feelings overtake her once again.

Henry watched and listened to her speech and was so confused that he stood routed to his spot, unable to comprehend what she was talking about. His brow furrowed and his mouth dropped open a little as he tried to find the words to portray his confusion. "Elizabeth, what are you talking about?"

Elizabeth was getting frustrated at the way Henry just stared at her like she was talking nonsense and she was even more confused when he spoke.

"Henry, you are the one who just said this wasn't going to work out. I am trying my very best to keep this professional, but can you please leave now so we can make this as easy as humanly possible?"

Suddenly Henry realised that Elizabeth had obviously only heard part of what he said, he made his way around her desk, bypassing the solid oak that separated them. Snaking his arms around her waist, he placed a small peck on her lips

"Henry, please don't, you're just making this harder," She pleaded, unsure how much longer she could do this before breaking.

"Elizabeth Adams, you did not listen to what I said. I didn't say this wouldn't work period. I said this wouldn't work if you don't trust me."

Realisation dawned on Elizabeth and she felt the floor almost give way as her legs turned to jelly, thankfully Henry's strong arms held her in place. "What? So you are not breaking it all off?"

"No, I'm not and I hope you don't want to either"

"No, I don't." She whispered.

"Good, but I am not going to lie to you. I am not ok with the lack of trust and communication you showed over the past day. If this is going to work, we both need to trust each other and, just as importantly, we need to communicate with each other. Otherwise, we will just have a repeat of this and, honestly, Elizabeth, I am not sure I could cope with this all over again. The past few hours have been among the hardest of my life. I need to know you truly trust me, that you are in this for the long haul, and that you are going to communicate with me instead of closing yourself off and thinking the worst."

Elizabeth took in his words and thought carefully about her response. She needed him to understand that she did trust him and she wanted a relationship with him.

"Henry, I am truly sorry for everything that's happened. I really do trust you and I can't fully explain why I reacted like that. I think I got scared because I had let you in and you became so important to me so quickly, that when I saw you with Erin, my self-preservation instincts kicked in and I closed myself off for fear of getting more hurt. I promise I am in this for the long haul, I want to be with you, I have never felt like this with anyone before. It might take time for you to properly forgive me and to build trust in our circle of two, but please, tell me you will try?"

Henry placed both hands on her face, holding her in place and looking deep into her eyes. "I promise," He whispered and connected their lips in a sensual kiss.

Breaking apart for air, they tangled themselves in a hug and snaked their arms around each other's body, holding that position for a couple of minutes, no words spoken but silent promises declared.

Neither was ready to disconnect and they wanted to remain in their circle of two. As they pulled apart, Elizabeth suddenly had an idea about how to prove to Henry she was serious about them and how much she trusted him.

"Henry, how long is Erin here for?"

"She leaves tomorrow afternoon, why?"

"Do you think she would want to come to mine for dinner, just the three of us? I would like to get to know her and get to know your family a little, but only if you are comfortable with it."

"Elizabeth, are you sure that's what you want? I will have to tell Erin we are together. I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands off you for a full night outside of work. She is pretty intuitive so she will figure it out sooner rather than later. Are you prepared for that?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. She appreciated how he was looking out for her feelings but she wanted to do this for him, for her, for them.

She walked to the door and asked Erin to join them in her in office, and went back to stand beside Henry who looked confusedly at her.

Erin was surprised she was being asked back into the office. She thought they would just be leaving but, as she walked into the office, the atmosphere had changed somehow; she wasn't quite sure what it was though.

"Erin, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner this evening at my place?" Elizabeth asked. Erin couldn't believe this was happening to her

"Me and you?? Dinner? Your place? Am I dreaming right now? Erin replied, utterly confused.

Elizabeth chuckled at her reaction; it still astounded her that people thought of her as a celebrity when, until a few months ago, she was just a normal woman leading a normal life.

"Yes, dinner at my place, but Henry will be joining us as well." She slipped her hand into Henry's, taking him and Erin both by surprise. He turned to look at her and smiled his most genuine smile.

Erin did a double take, making sure she was not imagining things: her brother and the Secretary of State, Elizabeth Adams, were holding hands in the State Department and asking her to come to dinner with them at her private residence. She almost had to pinch herself until Henry broke her out of her stupor.

"So what do you say, Sis, you wanna come hang out with me and Elizabeth? In case you needed it spelled out, she's my girlfriend."

This was the first time they had placed any kind of label on their relationship, and Elizabeth felt her stomach do a thousand somersaults as he said the word. She couldn't control the smile that broke out over her face.

"Well, if she is willing to put up with your sorry ass, I suppose I have to come. She needs the inside scoop on the real Henry McCord."

"Thanks, Erin." Henry said as he and Elizabeth laughed at her statement.

"Ok, we will let you get back to work, babe. You want to order in or will I cook?"

She looked at Erin and winked, "Oh, I think I should put you to work so I can test out more of those skills."

Grabbing her keys from her bag, she handed them to him, "Here take these, I'll let DS know you are going, and you can get started before I'm home. Erin, you are not to lift a finger; this one is to do all the work."

"Oh, I have no problem with that and don't worry I will keep him in line until you get back." she sniggered.

Henry moved his finger back and forth between the two women, "I don't like this, you two are not allowed to gang up on me. And, Erin, no embarrassing stories"

"Don't you listen to him, I want to hear them all! The more embarrassing, the better."

"I have plenty of ammunition, don't you worry."

As they headed out, Henry stopped by Blake's desk while Erin walked ahead,

"Thanks for your help. I appreciate it again. I really do owe you one. Maybe now that we are hopefully friends again we can grab a drink sometime."

"A drink sounds nice, but, really, you repay me by keeping her happy. Remember, you have me to deal with if you hurt her and I can't promise I will be as nice again."

"Duly noted, Mr Moran. Catch you later."

In the elevator on the way down, Erin turned to Henry, "So brother, you kept that one quiet!"

"Honestly, Erin, it's very new. Please don't tell any of the others until we have had a chance to work out who we are as a couple first, ok?"

"My lips are sealed, but Henry, I really like her and I've never seen you look so comfortable with anyone. I think you will be just fine."

"Thanks Erin, I think she is the one. I just don't want to jinx it or mess it up."

"You wont, keep the faith."

Henry was quiet the whole way home as he processed the events of the past 24 hours and what the future held for him and Elizabeth.


	17. You can stop freaking out babe

Hi Everyone

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this but I needed to do edits on my laptop which decided to crap itself but it is fixed now so I have the next 3 chapters sorted.

I hope you all enjoyed the holiday. Let me know what you think

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Elizabeth spent the rest of the day catching up on paperwork, eagerly awaiting her evening with Henry and Erin; she wanted to try and ensure there were no interruptions so they would have her full attention.

Six PM arrived and Blake walked into her office to usher her out."Come on you have somewhere to be."

Throwing her hands in the air, she gathered up the files she needed and shoved them hurriedly into her briefcase. "I know, I know, I'm coming."

"Your motorcade is ready and before you ask I don't need a ride home!"

She smiled back at him. She was eternally grateful and thanked all the gods she wasn't even sure she believed in, for Blake. Walking to him, she pulled him into a tight hug; he returned it with warmth

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you, ya know, even when you are snippy." Today was a day full of emotions and she wanted to freshen the mood with some humour.

Blake laughed at her, "I wonder where I learned it all! You would have survived like you always do and for the record I love your moody ass as well. Now, get home and be happy please." With that, she left the office hopeful for her future.

Elizabeth walked through her front door to the smell of something amazing; she made her way through to the kitchen and her heart swelled with joy and affection as she saw Henry standing at in her kitchen, cooking dinner.

This is what I want to come home to everyday. Henry.

"Hi babe, right on time. Dinner will be about 15 minutes if you want to go and get changed into something more comfortable. Erin has just gone out the back to talk on the phone." Putting his hand on her waist, he pulled her into him and kissed her.

She cocked her eyebrow at him, "Something more comfortable, huh?"

He chuckled at her flirting but felt his trousers tighten instantly. He needed to diffuse this or he couldn't be responsible for his actions. With his hands on her hips, he turned her and walked her towards the stairs and whispered in her ear, "You know fine rightly that is not what I meant DrAdams, but you best be able to out your money where your mouth is another time."

He ushered her up the stairs and gave her a quick swat to the bum, making her jump slightly and her panties even wetter.

After a quick change into some jeans and a comfy sweater she made her way downstairs and was greeted with a hug from Erin, "I'm so glad you are home. Now you can fill me in on everything this one is refusing to give up."

Elizabeth looked towards Henry questioningly, unsure if he maybe did not want Erin to know too much about them.

"I wasn't sure how much you wanted divulged so I leave it up to you to give up whatever details you're comfortable with. Within reason of course," He finished with a wink in her direction, making her blush at his insinuation.

"I'd love any details barring the non-PG ones thank you very much. I do not want to even know or even think of my brother that way." Erin laughed and guided Elizabeth to sit at the table with her.

"Ok, then, Erin, what do you want to know?"

"Well let's start with how you met..."

Henry listened and watch as Elizabeth told his sister all about their courtship, surprised at how much she was willing to share and open up to Erin. As the conversation flowed throughout dinner into dessert, Henry was overjoyed at how well Elizabeth and Erin were getting on. As they were laughing and giggling over something, Henry's heart swelled at the sight before him: Erin was his favourite sibling, the two of them always having been close regardless of where he lived. He hadn't realised that he wanted Erin's approval on the woman he was sure he would be spending the rest of his life with.

When they delved into the issues affecting kids, both women became so passionate and expressed their fears for today's children and what they had each done to try and help in their own way.

"Have you thought about having kids, Elizabeth?" Erin asked innocently.

"Yes, I would love kids – three if I am lucky," Elizabeth had the words out of her mouth before she even had a second thought about who asked her the question and the man sitting right next to her.

Children was not something they had discussed as their relationship was so new. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she started to stutter as soon as she realised what she said. Looking at Henry, she tried to say something – what exactly, she wasn't sure and no words would come. Henry chuckled as he watched her think her answer had freaked him out. Je reached his hand out and intertwined their fingers, smiled at her tenderly, "You can stop freaking out babe, it's something I want as well."

Erin looked on as Elizabeth's blush turned to a genuine smile and she kissed Henry sweetly. She was so grateful to this woman for making Henry happier than she had ever seen him.

The conversation flowed easily throughout the rest of dinner and as they retired to the sofa area to play a game of scrabble.

Elizabeth had enjoyed Erin's company immensely and was so grateful that she had had the chance to meet a small part of Henry's family and delve into his history a little. The more she discovered, the more she felt herself falling.

The evening was drawing to a close and Henry and as Erin started to get ready to leave, Elizabeth pulled Erin in for a hug. "Thank you so much for coming over, I'm really glad that we got to meet."

"Me too, I had a great night too and it was really nice to meet the woman who makes my brother so deliriously happy."

Elizabeth blushed and looked back and forth between Erin and Henry "Oh, thanks, but I don't know about delirious..." She trailed off.

"Believe me, I have never seen him so love sick in my life," Erin chuckled as Henry nudged her, silently asking her to stop embarrassing him. "Ok, Ok, I'll shut up but you know it's true. Now, Elizabeth, you feel free to call me anytime if he is giving you any grief, I'll pull him in line, no problem."

"Erin, will you just stop already?" Henry begged, putting his head in his hands and laughed, embarrassed at his sister's words. Elizabeth loved seeing their sibling dynamic and was confident that she and Erin would become friends

"Don't worry, Erin, I will make sure to ask for help when I need it." Elizabeth grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scribbled down her number as Henry went to the closet at the door to grab his and Erin's coats, "Here, take this, and use it whenever you need anything. Blake's number is also on there if you need me urgently and can't get me."

Erin was surprised; she had expected Elizabeth to be very guarded with her personal details but she seemed comfortable, "Thanks, I won't use it unless there is an emergency, I promise." She said as she carefully tucked the paper into her bag.

"Erin, it doesn't have to be an emergency, honestly, I really enjoyed your company and I hope we can be friends." Elizabeth felt a little sheepish. She didn't have many female friends, but felt at ease with Erin, almost similar to the ease she felt with Henry. Erin pulled her in for another hug, grateful and hopeful that Elizabeth was showing such an interest in being involved with Henry's family.

"I promise to just use it then. I really enjoyed myself tonight, and not just because I got to see Henry squirm," Erin winked at Elizabeth as Henry walked back in with their coats and started walking Erin towards the back door.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Elizabeth questioned.

Henry wasn't sure if Elizabeth would want people coming and going through the front door so he had brought himself and Erin in through the back door with the help of the DS agents, after explaining the reason with Erin. He had also just spoken to the agents and they had brought a car around so they could leave without being seen. Erin stepped in before Henry could answer "Elizabeth, it's fine, Henry explained about photographers camping out around your house. We came in this way earlier and we are going to leave this way too so you both can decide when you want to go public and not some sleazy pap."

"Thanks, Erin, I'm sorry this is such an odd situation but I really do appreciate it"

"It really is ok, Elizabeth, I honestly don't mind especially if it means helping you two keep this just for you both for a while longer. I'll see you again soon, hopefully. Now, I am going to wait in the car so you two can say your goodbyes. I am good with most things, but watching my brother smooch face is something I'll avoid if I can." Without waiting for their reply, she walked out the door, closed it behind her, and got into the waiting SUV.

Once the door closed and they were on their own, Henry snaked his arms around Elizabeth's waist, looked into her eyes and smiled before pulling her in for a kiss. Elizabeth immediately deepened the kiss, glad they were finally alone; she knew they needed to talk properly about the events of the past 24 hours, but, at this moment, she was just grateful to be in the arms of the man who was currently making her world spin.

Henry broke them apart as they needed air, resting his forehead against hers, he breathed a sign of contentment.

"I'm sorry about today Henry, I should never have assumed you would be with another woman that way, especially after the weekend we had and I know I should have just asked you outright rather than freezing you out. I promise I'll try harder but I need you to know that I do trust you. Please believe me," She pleaded.

He pulled her in for another kiss before saying the words he knew she needed to hear, "I forgive you and I believe that you trust me. The main issue was communication. We need to be able to communicate with each other so let's promise, both of us, that we will work on that and never allow a failure to talk to come between us again, ok?"

"Deal." She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "I really want this to work, Henry. I'm falling fast and hard, and its scaring me," She was terrified of saying this so soon, but she wanted to show him that she was willing to communicate both the good and the bad.

He snuggled his head deeper into her neck and placed a kiss on it, "Thank you," He knew she was trying, "This will work, you just need to have faith in us."

They stood, embraced in each other's arms, neither wanting to separate. Henry took the lead, even though he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed beside her and fall asleep with her in his arms.

"Goodnight, baby." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door and climbed into the SUV.

Elizabeth felt the loss of his presence almost immediately. She stood at the door, willing him to come back even though she knew he couldn't. She eventually pulled herself away and made her way upstairs with a glass of wine to complete some of the reading she had been neglecting.

Once they got into Henry's apartment and out of earshot of the DS agents, Henry nervously questioned Erin, "So what do you think of her? Of us?"

Erin was surprised he had asked. Henry was not one to look to his family for validation on his love interests, so this made Elizabeth extra special, she thought. She also noticed his nervousness and decided to seize the rare opportunity to mess with him a little. "She seems ok, but I'm not sure I really like her all that much. She seems a bit full of herself, to be honest."

Henry stopped dead, mouth slightly open, and just stared at Erin in shock.

WHAT! They were getting on so well all evening. Holy crap!

Erin watched him and could not control her laughter at the sight of her brother's face "Henry, obviously I'm joking, you dumbass! I love her, she is amazing, pretty, funny and I can tell that you are fully in a lovesick puddle, which makes me very happy."

The word love hit Henry, almost winding him, but he pulled himself together quickly and put it to the back of him mind.

"Thanks, Erin. I'm really glad you got to meet her and, yes, I really like her, you got me. Can you keep this between us please? I don't want the others to know just yet."

"Of course, I will. Don't worry. Mum's the word until I am told otherwise."

"Thanks, Erin. We really appreciate it." Erin caught the we and smiled thinking it was cute he was already referring to himself and Elizabeth as a unit.

Elizabeth had just finished her report as her phone started to ring. Smiling, she answered immediately when she saw Henry's name come up on her screen, "Missing me already, stud?"

"No, actually just calling to see if I left my wallet there?"

"Oh emmm." She replied, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. Henry chuckled at her reaction, "Elizabeth, I'm joking. I am calling because I miss you, it's a little embarrassing, but I can't seem to fall asleep."

"That was mean, Henry." She said, blushing at her own reaction. "I take it you want repeat of the other night?"

"Do you mind?" Henry asked sweetly.

"No, I doubt I would have been able to sleep either and this is now my second favourite way to fall asleep."

"What's the first?" He asked, confident of the answer.

"With your arms wrapped around me."

"That's my favourite as well." He smiled, happy she felt the same way.

They talked for a while before they both drifted off, more content now the other was with them even if only through the phone, but also aware this couldn't be a long term solution to their new sleeping issues.


	18. I'm not an ugly crier Blake

Happy Sunday

Enjoy and as always please let me know what you think. I just finished writing chapter 24 of this yesterday, I wanted to to keep you all updated that there is def more coming even if my update scehdule is slower.

* * *

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The next day, as Elizabeth was making her way to the White House for a strategy meeting, she daydreamed about seeing Henry. She knew he would be there and she hoped traffic would play nice, so she would get there a little early and have time to drop by his office.

He had messaged her earlier, 'Morning, Beautiful, cant wait to see you today. I miss you even when I'm sleeping. Have a great day and I'll see you soon. Your Henry x' Her heart had leapt when she read it and it instantly put her in a good mood even pre-coffee. She was rereading the message again for possibly the tenth time when they pulled up to the White House entrance and she was told that the meeting had been pushed back a little. Normally, this was something that would frustrate her, but not today; today, she would get to visit Henry in his office and, hopefully, spend some time with him.

As she knocked on the door of his office, she was glad that her DS agents left her alone in the White House. This would just look like she was calling in to see Henry professionally.

"Come in."

His eyes brightened and a huge smile appeared on his face when he realised it was Elizabeth walking into his office. She had been on his mind from the second he woke up. He was too old to be playing games so he decided to just tell her exactly how he was feeling, hoping she felt the same.

He got up to greet her, "Good morning, Madam Secretary, what can I do for you today?" He kept up the pretence until the door was closed fully.

"Good morning, Dr McCord, I wanted to discuss our project."

Once sealed away in his office, Henry pulled her into his embrace, threading his fingers through her hair and capturing her lips with his tenderly. They kissed softly, enjoying the feel of the other's presence and letting it surround them. Breaking apart, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they saw their feelings radiated back.

"Hi handsome, I missed you too."

Henry smiled and kissed her again lightly. "To what do I owe the very welcomed pleasure?"

"I had some time as the meeting was pushed back. I normally just find an office to work from, but I thought I would see seize the opportunity to see you when it was presented."

"Well, why don't you just work from my office? I'm sure we can share a desk for an hour or so and that way we can get our work done and spend some time together."

Elizabeth smiled back at him "I'd like that Dr McCord."

Henry cleared her a space at his desk and they began to work. They read together in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, a knock rang through and the door opened, "Henry, just out for a stroll to clear my head and I thought I would... Oh, Elizabeth, sorry I didn't see you there!"

Henry's mouth fell open and he struggled to get any words out. It wasn't unheard of for the President to just wander into his office when he was out on one of his strolls, but he was surprised because the meeting had been pushed back and he had assumed it was because of a scheduling problem on the President's behalf which evidently it wasn't. Elizabeth, however, was a trained CIA analyst and field operative and was able to keep her cool and think on he feet.

"Hello, Mr President, how are you? Henry and I are just doing some work on our Russia project, since I was in the building already."

Byt the time she bad finished her explanation, Henry had pulled himself together and played along, "Yes, might as well use the opportunity when it presented itself." He mirrored Elizabeth's earlier statement. "Was there something you needed me for? There is no rush on what Elizabeth and I are working on so I am free if you need me."

"As it turns out, it works out great that you are both here, I could use both your input."

As they discussed the issues at hand, Conrad thought he felt a strange atmosphere in the room – not bad, just different – and he couldn't place the reason. They finished up and he bid the two good-bye as he retreated to the Oval Office where their meeting was due to start in 15 minutes. As the door closed, Henry and Elizabeth simultaneous let out the breath they had both been holding; looking at each other they, burst into a fit of laughter. Finally controlling herself, Elizabeth asked, "Why do I feel like a teenager hiding something from their parents?"

"I know. It's not like we are not both consenting adults, but maybe we should have a discussion about telling the president? I am his ethics advisor and I don't think its appropriate for me to keep something from him and I also heard on the grapevine that you two are close, so there are just too many lines that could be crossed on either side, and I think a talk would be good to clear it up," Henry rambled.

"It's ok, I knew we would have to bring him into the loop pretty quickly. Conrad and I are close and have been for years, he is like a father to me. I would generally keep my love life from him for a good while longer, but we both work for him. I don't want there to be any grey areas where that is concerned so we do need to have a serious discussion about where this is going and when – or If – we need to tell him." The if word almost killed her to say, but she needed him to know he had options and she didn't want him to feel trapped.

Henry knew this was a defence mechanism so he pulled her to him and kissed her softy, "There is no 'if', Elizabeth. I was going to bring this up with you when I saw you next anyway. This just escalated the timeline of the inevitable. So are you ready to tell the President about us?"

Elizabeth smiled back at him, "Yes, I think I am." She snuggled herself into Henry and rested her head on his shoulder as he traced patterns on her back. "Ok, now, we just need to decide when. How does after the meeting sound?"

She looked up at him, "If you don't mind, I would rather do it outside of his office hours, like I said we are close and I want to tell him as both my friend and my boss. I'll ask him if he has some time for me this evening before he heads to the residence and we can tell him then, together, ok?"

"Sounds perfect to me, now let's get going, we don't want to keep the President waiting."

They walked into he Oval Office, sat opposite each other and got down to the topic at hand. Throughout the meeting, they keep sneaking small glances at each other and trying not to smile – which did not go unnoticed by Conrad. There was a reason he had been the director of the world's largest spy agency and the President of the United states: the man was as sharp as a tack and he knew Elizabeth well enough to know when she was acting differently. It was so subtle as she covered it well and no other person would ever have been able to tell, except possibly Blake.

As the meeting ended, Elizabeth held back, "Mr President, could I have second?"

"Of course, what can I do for you, Bess?"

"I have another meeting to get to now, but I was wondering if you had a small window of time this evening to meet me before you finished up for the night?" She would rather have done this while they were in the residence, but that would have involved bringing Henry there and would have raised some questions as it would have had to be cleared with the President's detail.

"Of course, meet me here around 7? Does that suit you?"

"Yes, sir, I'll see you then."

She walked out and Conrad wondered if she was going to come clean. He grinned as he mused about it.

Now there was a match I did not see coming

As Elizabeth made her way back to her office, she messaged Henry, letting him know the plan and that he should meet her at his office before 7pm. She then messaged Blake to let him know to adjust her schedule.

She was greeted by Blake with a fresh coffee and a pastry as she got off the elevator, "Good morning Madam Secretary."

"Morning Blake, do we have much on the agenda?"

"I've worked my magic as usual. You will be finished on time for your meeting at the White House. I will include it on your schedule. Now, what will it be in regards to?"

"As they reached the confines of her office, Elizabeth realised it couldn't go on her public diary. "Blake can you not include it on my official schedule? It's not for work."

"Ahhh, so you and Henry are going to tell the President about what's been going on then?"

"Huh, how do you know that? Were you talking to Henry already?"

"Nope, I just knew that after last night this would all get very serious very quickly. Also, Henry is the ethics advisor so I would assume he wouldn't be ok with keeping it a secret from the President for long. And you know that if Conrad wanted info about your personal life, he would come straight to me himself, and again, you know, that man gets what he wants from me when it comes to you. I will actually be surprised if he doesn't know already, that man has a sixth sense when it comes to your love life."

"No he doesn't, don't be so silly."

"Yes, he does and you know it, woman. You do remember when you went on a date with that banking guy back when you were in UVA? Conrad had me grilled within 48 hours." Elizabeth laughed at the memory. It was Blake's first real encounter with Conrad and he had put the fear of God into him. Thankfully, or not so thankfully, they were generally in cahoots with each other now when it came to her personal life, so it really was only a matter of time before he would have gotten it out of Bake. She knew she should be annoyed at them both digging for information, but she also knew that she could sometimes be a closed booked that needed to be pried open to keep the communication lines – as family would have doubtless done – flowing. And, in the end, she supposed they always had her best interests at heart, for which she was grateful.

"You are probably right, but I don't think he knows anything. As long as he takes it well, that two members of his staff are dating, it might actually be nice to have pulled the wool over his eyes for a while."

"I wouldn't bet on it – or, actually, you know what, I would! Drinks and dinner on you if he doesn't know and drinks and dinner on me if he does?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, deal, but I'm telling you he doesn't know, ok?"

"If you say so...Anyway how did last night go, do we like the sister? She seemed nice from what interaction I had with her."

As they settled themselves at her desk, she gave him a quick rundown of how the evening went and how much she liked Erin.

"I'm really glad it all worked out, Elizabeth." He said with sincerity.

"With a lot of help from you, you know I appreciate everything you have done over the past few days, don't you? Not just giving me the time to be a normal person, but holding me together and helping to fix things when I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."

"I know you do, don't worry. Now, this is all getting way too sappy so stop before I start crying; you know I'm an ugly crier, not quite as bad as you, but still." He got up to walk out, as Elizabeth laughed.

"Hey, I'm not an ugly crier, Blake."

"Ohh, Adams, you soooo are." he chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Later that evening, Elizabeth met Henry in his office. "So are you ready to do this? No second thoughts?"

He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, "Yes, 100%. Absolutely no second thoughts, but let's hope we don't get fired or have to quit if he says he has a problem with it, because this not happening is not an option."

She smiled back at him, silently thanking him for easing her nerves.

"Ok, then let's get going, we don't want to be late for the leader of the free world, especially if you are introducing your new boyfriend to your boss and mentor."

"Boyfriend, huh? That's nice, I like it."

They made their way to the Oval Office, hands by their side and bumping every so often. As they stood in front of the office door, Elizabeth took a deep breath and knocked. The receptionist had gone home for the day and she was thankful no one but Henry had to witness this.

"Come in, Bess." Conrad had been expecting her. He was a little surprised though when he noticed Henry walk in behind her, but it just confirmed his suspicions about the two of them.

"Ahh, Henry, Bess, to what do I owe the pleasure of you both in my office? No world disasters please, Lydia is expecting me home for dinner on time for once."

"Well Conrad, emmm, there was just something Henry and I wanted to discuss with you," Conrad noticed how Elizabeth used his name; he knew she was here to tell him, in his capacity as the President, but he also hoped their friendship factored in. He knew how awkward she found this kind of thing so he thought he might put her out of her misery just as Henry stood beside her and interlinked their fingers. "The thing is, sir, Elizabeth and I..."

Conrad put his hand up to stop him, "If you are about to make this grand reveal about the two of you, then I'll save you the bother because I had worked it out for myself already."

Henry stopped dead in his tracks; he couldn't decide if the President knowing already was a good thing or a bad thing, and he couldn't work out from his face if he was happy about it or not.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "Whaaaatttt? How did you know? Christ, Conrad, we only just about figured it out ourselves. Please tell me you didn't interrogate Blake again because I don't want to go back to State to a puddle that once was my assistant."

Henry almost wanted to caution her for being so off the cuff when Conrad laughed at the torrent of words she had unleashed.

"Calm down, that was one time. Ok, that was four times, but no I was able to work this one out all on my own. I would have thought I trained you better Elizabeth, it was written all over your love sick faces today. Henry, I can understand, but you? I would have expected a better poker face."

"Shut up, Conrad, that's not fair." She said embarrassed, before he pulled her in for a fatherly hug. She melted into his embrace "Are you sure you are definitely ok with this?"

He pulled away from her and held her by the arm. "I'm definitely ok with this. How long have Lydia and I been telling you to get your act together and get a proper social life?"

Henry stood back and watched the encounter with his mouth open; his shock evident on his face.

He knew? How?

Interrogate Blake? What has Blake got to do with this?

Love sick faces – I don't have a love sick face, do I?

Did she really just tell the President of the United States to shut up?

Did he just hug her?

What the hell is actually happening?

Elizabeth and Conrad hadn't initially noticed Henry's current turmoil until they looked at him; the two laughed when they saw his reaction. Elizabeth has mostly played down her relationship with Conrad in the media and within the White House, not wanting anyone to say that she was talking advantage of it.

She interlinked their fingers again, trying to coax him out of his thought process "Babe, you ok there?"

"Emm yeah I'm fine. Am I missing something here? Are you sure you are really all right with this, sir?"

Elizabeth looked between Henry and Conrad "So I may have failed to mentioned that I've known Conrad since I was 18, he and Lydia are like family to me"

"And to answer your question, Henry, yes I really am ok with it. I'm happy as long as Elizabeth is happy. I think you both will make a great couple. How about the two of you join Lydia and me for dinner this evening?"

Elizabeth eyed Henry who looked like a deer caught in headlights and smiled, "I think we will leave it for tonight, Conrad. This might be enough excitement for one night for Henry. It's not everyday you have to explain your new romantic relationship to the leader of the free world and then get a dinner invitation. Let's not totally scare the crap out of him, shall we?" she laughed.

Henry finally found his confidence and voice again "No, Elizabeth, honestly it fine, I'm fine. Just took a moment to get used to all of this, that's all." He said embarrassed at being caught so off guard by the President.

"Henry, she is right, like she usually is, and you will come to learn that very soon if you haven't already. Let's leave it for tonight, but let's schedule something soon or I'll never hear the end of it from Lydia if we don't. Please make sure to either call her or go see her to let her know about all of this. I am 100% not taking that bullet if she hears it from me so either tonight or tomorrow, ok?"

"Got it, I promise. She would have been first point of call anyway, if not for the whole bit where you are our boss and the president of the United States, " Elizabeth quipped.

"Well, that does great things for my ego, thanks very much. Now, off the pair of you go, and enjoy what is left of the evening."

Henry took a step towards Conrad and held out his hand, "Thank you for being so understanding about all this, Mr President. I'm very glad we have your blessing, especially as you've been so close to Elizabeth. Let's hope the first lady feels the same, otherwise I feel I may be in trouble." He joked.

"I'm sure you will be just fine, but Henry, when it's personal time and we aren't in a work environment, please call me Conrad. Also, consider this your warning: if you address Lydia as anything else, after she hears about this, she will have your head."

Henry laughed, "Ok then, thanks, Conrad. I promise I won't make the mistake of calling the First Lady anything but Lydia to save us all."

As they got into Elizabeth's motorcade, she turned to Henry, "So? Are you ok?" She asked nervously. She knew that was a lot to take in and process.

"Are you serious? That was amazing! It went way better than I expected apart from my little mind fart in the middle," He laughed.

"Good, that is actually a big weight of my shoulders. I'm sorry for not really telling you the full extent of my friendship with Conrad, force of habit now really."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "It's ok, I understand it will take time to let me in fully, just take your time and we will get there."

She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him, "Thank you, Henry."

When they pulled up down the street from Henry's apartment, Elizabeth wasn't ready to let him go yet, "Do you want to grab some things and just come back to mine? I want to spend some time together, just us, no other people."

"I would love that, but are you sure? We run the risk of someone seeing me tomorrow morning in the light of day."

"Please? It will be fine, we can take the risk. If I leave first, they will probably all leave anyway"

"Ok then, give me a few minutes to grab my stuff and I'll be right back. I would invite you in but I think that would cause a bit of a stir."

"I don't think Matt would be too happy either, I'll just wait here and I'll see your place another time."

Henry got what he needed and they made their way back to Elizabeth's, ordering takeout on their way.

They settled on the sofa to eat their dinner and watch some TV, very pleased with the way the day had gone.


	19. Scout's Honour

Hey Everyone,

I hope to do two updates of SI this week, hopefully there are still a few of you hanging around.

Let me know what you all think - I really do appreciate when anyone takes the time to review so I know people are still enjoying it.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Elizabeth had a report she wanted to finish for a briefing the next day so she told Henry she would read it in the room she'd designated as her office and she'd come back to join him in a little while. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into his lap and peppered small kisses on her neck, "No, please stay, I promise I won't distract you/ I'll even read one of my own reports if you stay."

Elizabeth giggled at him, "You promise, we will just read? I really should get this done."

"I promise, scout's honour." He replied with a grin and his fingers crossed.

"Ok then, you drive a hard bargain, Dr McCord."

They both retrieved their reports and Elizabeth settled herself against Henry's chest. They were reading for a little while but Henry kept stealing little looks down at here and lost all interest in his reading material. Setting it down to free up his hands, an action which did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth, he pulled her hair to the side and kissed the shell of ear before making his way down her neck. Elizabeth continued trying to read but had reread the same sentence multiple times as she felt the pull in her groin with a level of force she had only felt with Henry. He could tell that he was getting to her, but also knew she was stubborn and it would take his finest work to get her to admit it. He brushed his fingertips up and down her torso, skimming the side of her breasts while he continued to suck and nibble at the sweet spot behind her ear, which he had discovered all too recently. He felt her stiffen and relax her body, trying not to arch her back in pleasure as he moved his hand up inside her untucked shirt.

Skimming his fingertips across her skin and over the top of her covered breasts, he felt her nipple starting to harden and reached up inside her bra, cupping one breast, giving it a soft squeeze before rolling her nipple into a hardened peak. He felt her body shudder and heard her gasp before trying to cover it with a cough, pretending she wasn't affected and still able to read.

Henry smiled and laughed internally at her actions. So that's how she wants to play it, game on! Time to bring the bug guns out, McCord – make her scream.

He lowered his hand down her torso and slipped his fingers just under the waistband of her trousers; building her anticipation, he kept them there for a few seconds before sliding them into her panties and making contact with her lips. Again, her body stiffened and she stifled a groan, adamant that he was not going to get the better of her no matter what dirty tricks he played. Keeping one hand on her breast and the other inside her panties as she lay back against him, he whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

She couldn't tell him yes or no, but her breathing hitched, which he took as his signal to continue and dip his fingers between her lips; he moved his hands through the wetness he caused. He felt himself getting harder by the second but wanted this to be about her, so he controlled his own urge to just flip her over and take her, there and then. He started to rub small, light circles on her clit. It wasn't long before his ministrations got to Elizabeth. A small groan escaped her lips and her head fell back against his shoulder as the arousal pulsed through her body. Wanting her to give in completely, Henry dipped two fingers inside her and pumped while his thumb continued to apply pressure to her bud, sending her spiralling. Unable and now unwilling to clamp down on her body's reactions, she gave into the pleasure and felt herself go higher and higher until she finally reached her peak and fell over the edge into a sea of bliss.

Henry watched and listened as her body contorted and she screamed out in pleasure: it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and he would happily relive this moment a million times over.

Elizabeth sank back against Henry's chest and hummed as her body came down from its peak and the aftershocks fizzled throughout her body. Henry peppered kisses to her head, ears and neck, waiting until she was ready and fit for round two.

"You ok there, Dr Adams, I didn't distract you did I?" Henry whispered into her ear, as he grinned, proud of himself for getting her to let go.

"Hmmm, Scout's honour doesn't mean much to you, does it Dr McCord? I thought you were an ethical guy?"

He chuckled at her as he slipped out from behind her, flipped her onto her back and hovered above her, "I had my fingers crossed so it doesn't count. Now you think you think could shut up and kiss me?"

She smiled as she reached up and pulled his head to her until their lips connected, their passion instantly reignited. Quickly getting frustrated by the clothing acting as a barrier between them, Elizabeth pulled Henry's shirt from his dress pants and unbuttoned it before slipping it over his shoulders and down his arms, not caring where it landed. Henry kissed her again, reconnecting them momentarily before pulling back and tugging Elizabeth's top over her head and unclipping her bra, allowing her breasts to fall free. He groaned at the sight of them and instantly took her nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking, sending shocks right to Elizabeth's core. She couldn't take it any more, she needed to feel him properly, she needed them to be connected. Her hands reached for his belt buckle and she made quick work of getting his pants and underwear off, biting her lip as she watched his hard cock spring free. She reached for him, wanting to feel him but he swatted her hand away and started to pull her trousers and panties down her legs, "No, baby, I'm too turned on. I won't last and I need to be inside you."

His desire for her radiated through him and the sound of him voicing his need to have her turned Elizabeth on even more. Henry hovered over her and, with one swift movement, buried himself in her, connecting their bodies entirely, as Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him locking him in place. They stilled for a moment just revelling in the feeling of becoming one until the need overtook them both. Elizabeth tilted her hips upwards encouraging him to move; he pulled back and slammed into her, setting a rapid pace as their blended cries of pleasure filled the room. Henry thrust into her repeatedly. Almost nearing his peak, he looked down at Elizabeth and knew she wasn't there yet. Wanting her to come with him, he flipped them over, not breaking their connection, to bring Elizabeth to straddle him – a position quickly becoming his favourite. He loved getting to see her in all her glory and the image of her riding his cock was enough to send him over the edge.

Elizabeth watched as Henry raked his eyes across her body, making her feel like nothing else in the world mattered but her. She kissed him with a fierce passion as she started to roll her hips and felt the onslaught of her orgasm on the horizon. Henry banded his arm around her waist to keep her close, her clit feeling the pressure of every thrust of his hips. His lips moved to her nipple and sucked hard, sending bolts of electricity through Elizabeth's body and she arched her back as she screamed out in pleasure.

Henry was quickly careering towards the abyss. He reached between them and, placing his thumb on her clit, he rubbed small tight circles. He watched intently as she broke apart and screamed out his name. The vision of her succumbing to her pleasure drove him over the edge and, with one final thrust, he filled her with his seed.

Collapsing against each other and panting heavily as their lips moved together, they kissed gently. Henry lay them back down on the sofa and they quickly fell into sleep still tangled up in one other.

Henry woke a little while later. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the woman before him, forever thankful that she had come into his life. He watched her sleep for a little while as he imagined their future together; he wanted it all and she was the focus of all his aspirations in life now. It was her face her envisioned at the altar as he said his vows promising to love and cherish her; it was her whom he pictured as the mother of his children and it was her he saw himself growing old with.

He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek and whispered as quietly as he could "I'm falling in love with you, Elizabeth." He placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth started to stir lightly, but was unwilling to wake up from the land of bliss she was currently dreaming about so Henry untangled himself from her and bent down, gathering her up in his arms as she wrapped her arms his neck and buried her head into his chest, sighing with contentment.

He carried her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he climbed in behind her and pulled her flush to him, falling asleep quicker than he had done for the past couple of nights.

Elizabeth woke early the next morning before Henry. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at him as he slept soundly. She had dreamed about him and their future all night; it frightened her but she was sure this was the person she wanted to spend her life with, the person she wanted to marry and the person she wanted to be by her side as she grew old. She reached across and caressed his cheek, whispering as softly as she could, "I'm falling in love with you, Henry."

Unaware of how in synch they were with each other's feelings, both were almost a little afraid of giving into them and allowing themselves to be happy.

Henry began to stir after a few minutes and smiled at her, "Morning beautiful." She smiled back at him and kissed him softly as he pulled her across his chest. They lay together languidly kissing and enjoying the feeling of waking up in each other's arms, thankful they had woken before her alarms so they had a few minutes to just be with one another. Eventually, they got up and showered together and made their way downstairs.

Sitting at the table and reading the daily papers, Henry and Elizabeth both looked up and smiled.

"This is nice," Henry stated.

"Yeah, it really is," Elizabeth said returning the sentiment, neither needing any more words to understand what they meant, but knowing it was a conversation for another day.

It was nice going to bed together, it was nice waking up in each other's arms, it was nice sitting and having breakfast together.

It was soon time to leave for the day. Henry grabbed their coats from the front closet and held hers open for her. Slipping it on, she turned into his embrace and kissed him, not wanting to leave his warmth.

"Baby, we need to go or we will be late. I'll slip out the back after you have gone."

"I know and I'm going to go, but I just want another minute before the bubble bursts."

He smiled and pulled her back into his embrace and placed a kiss on her head. Still snuggled into his shoulder, she mumbled, "I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to think you have to do it or that I'm expecting it ok?"

"Elizabeth, just ask, babe, ok?" Henry said, wondering what she could be talking about.

"Blake already had me scheduled off for the weekend as I'm going out to the farm, so em em ahh," She started to jumble her words. Henry smiled and just held her until her mind caught up with her brain, "Do you want to come and spend the weekend with me there? I would like to show you my life before I became Secretary of State, where I grew up and where I call home. Obviously, if you already have plans it's fine and, even if you don't and you just aren't comfortable, then that is fine as well – no pressure."

Pulling back, he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a slow kiss before drawing back and looking her in the eye, needing to show her he was being sincere, "There is nothing that I would like more than to spend the weekend with you at the farm and I'm really looking forward to it."

She smiled up at him, now excited for the weekend ahead, and reached up on her tiptoes to give him another kiss and bid him good-byes


	20. Loverboy

Hey everyone

I promised two chapters this week so here it is, I will get another one up on Sunday.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to let me know you are still reading - I really do appreciate it

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

As Friday rolled around, both Elizabeth and Henry were excited for their trip to the farm. By lunch time, Elizabeth was counting down the hours until she could get away. She had kept herself very busy the rest of the week so she could get work out of the way and give Henry as much of her undivided attention as possible.

"Blake, can you bring me in the latest water initiative report please……oh" Blake was already halfway into her office with the report by the time she had finished and looked up " How did you know I would be looking for that? It's not even up for discussion until next week," she eyed him questioningly.

Blake rolled his eyes at her. "Seriously I should take offence when you ask stupid questions like that. You have the farm this weekend with lover boy and the horses – which is your idea of heaven, you little weirdo. You have been here since the break of dawn in order to get as much done as possible in the hopes that I don't have to annoy you with work all weekend. I will still annoy you for everything else as you know but am I right on all accounts so far?"

"You know its creepy when you are so far into my head."

"So you say but you haven't fired me yet," he quipped as he walked back out of the door.

Henry was wrapping up a one-on-one meeting with the president when Conrad asked "Have you got anything nice planned for the weekend, Henry?"

Henry was a little thrown by the question. Sure, Conrad had always been more than pleasant with him and they had a good rapport, but he had never directly asked about his social life.

"Ahh, yes I do, in fact. Elizabeth and I are heading to her farm for the weekend, I think it will be nice to see where she grew up," Henry was secretly pleased he was able to tell someone of his plans. He understood why things had to be kept private but he also wanted to share his joy at finding her

"The farm? Really?" Conrad exclaimed, sounding surprised and instantly making Henry fear something, though he wasn't certain what he was scared of.

"Yes? Why? is that a problem or is there something I should know?"

Conrad walked over to him and gave him a friendly tap on the back. "Absolutely no problem; in fact it makes me very happy,"

Even more confused, Henry simply raised his eyebrows at Conrad. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but as far as I know, Elizabeth's only ever invited very close friends to the farm, and even then it takes a while. It is her safe haven, always has been, so the fact that you are going there and so soon gives me a good feeling."

"Thank you, Mr President. I am really looking forward to it. Maybe not the horse part, I will admit."

"Henry, it's Conrad when we aren't working, please. And a word of advice – bring treats for Buttercup because if that horse does not like you, you are in big trouble."

"Noted, Sir. Have a nice weekend," Henry grinned as he exited the Oval Office, revelling in the newest snippet of information on Elizabeth's character that he had just been gifted with, by the president no less.

Just after 5pm, Henry strode into the State Department, having left the White House early. He was eager to get the weekend started. He had missed her since he saw her last on Thursday morning; it felt as if a little part of him was missing when he wasn't with her and that feeling was getting stronger by the day.

"Evening Blake, is the secretary in? I wanted a quick word if possible," he was wary of stragglers still in the office, so he had planned out their exit with Blake and Matt.

"She is just heading home for the evening, but she could possibly give you 15 minutes if you are happy to ride downtown with her?"

"Perfect, thanks, Blake. I will just wait here until she is ready," he gestured to the seat in front of Blake's desk. "No problem, I will just let her know you are here."

He walked into her office, closing the door and grabbing her coat and briefcase "Right, Adams, time to go. Loverboy is waiting at my desk and our little ruse is under way"

She took her coat from him, "So when are you going to stop with the loverboy tag?"

"When it doesn't annoy you anymore, so I would say I have a while left in it yet."

"You are a pain the ass, Moran."

"True, but you love me for it really. Now will you please get out of this office and enjoy your weekend? Keep your fingers crossed that Russia and China play nice all weekend, I wouldn't mind a day or two to see to my own love life."

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, her hand still on the handle and turned her head back towards him."Whattttt? Is there something I need to know? I swear to God Blake if you are holding out on me, so help me god."

"Ok, chill out, don't get your panties in a twist please. It's very, very new and we have only been on a couple of dates, but, yes, there is someone new and, yes, I may like him a little, ok."

"You" she said pointing her finger at him "are so lucky that I don't have the time to grill you more on this. How did I miss this?" she suddenly felt guilty she hadn't been paying her friend much attention over the past few weeks. "Blake, I'm sorry I've been a little preoccupied lately. I should have picked up on it, God knows I have every other time."

Blake smiled back at her "Yes, you have. But, for once, you are thinking about yourself so please don't feel guilty about that. We will grab dinner and drinks next week, but for now please just enjoy your weekend, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, Blake, but I will be waiting for all the details."

She made her way out into the outer office and spotted Henry, "Good evening Dr McCord. I hear I have a guest on my journey home, what can I help you with?"

"Yes, Madam Secretary, I hope that is ok. I am sorry to be bothering you, but I wanted to go over the amendments we made the other day, if possible"

They made their way through the office and got into the elevator, alongside a few other people who were leaving for the day. Positioned at the back of the elevator and out of sight of the people facing forward, Henry reached across and cupped a feel of Elizabeth's bum; she let out a small yelp at the contact that she tried to cover up with a cough. Even a simple touch from Henry had the ability to set her body on fire. She looked at him and caught the smile that had spread across his face and couldn't help but mirror it.

As the others vacated the elevator on the ground floor and they were left alone on the way to the basement, she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You will pay for that, McCord."

Taking her pinkie finger in his, "Oh, I am hoping for that, Adams, I really am."

They got into the waiting SUVs and started to make their way out of the city as they held hands, keeping it very PC until Henry put the divider up. He turned around to face her and pulled her in for a long slow and sensual kiss as they sought out their connection, finally feeling whole again.

Resting his forehead against hers, an intimate action they had come to do quite a lot, he whispered "I've been wanting to do that all day, I missed you baby." Nodding in agreement, she settled her head against his shoulder and tucked herself into him, yawning, "I missed you too."

Henry knew Elizabeth was tired and that she had probably pulled extra hours at night so she could wrap up as much work as she could, "Sleep, babe, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"No, I don't want to waste our time together by sleeping," she yawned again, trying her hardest to fight the sleep that was taking over her body.

He curled his arms around her a little tighter, "We have all weekend and I want you to be able to enjoy it. I'll sleep too so we can both have some energy for later."

"Ok, but if you wake up before me, wake me up, ok?"

"I promise. Now, sleep." They settled against another and drifted off.

Elizabeth woke as they pulled into the lane that led to the farm house; she had memorised every bump in the road over the years. "Baby we're here, wake up," she whispered into Henry's ear to rouse him from his slumber.

Opening his eyes, he saw a spark in Elizabeth that he hadn't seen before. He couldn't quite place it but he loved how it looked on her.

As they walked though the door, Henry sensed Elizabeth's demeanour shift. She instantly seemed more at ease and he could tell this was the place she considered home. As she showed Henry the home she grew up in, she surprised herself by willingly offering up stories of her and Will's childhood. She found that she wanted Henry to know all of her and didn't feel the need to hold back like she had done in so many relationships throughout her life, romantic or not.

She poured them some wine as Henry got to work in the kitchen, familiarising himself with the layout very quickly. Thankfully, Blake had ordered ahead and they had enough supplies to get them through until Monday so they had no need to venture out if the didn't want too.

As they sat eating the meal Henry prepared, Elizabeth groaned in appreciation of his culinary skills,

"I am going to get so fat if you continue to cook for me, Henry, but, you know what, I don't think I even care because this is so good."

Henry loved watching her enjoy her food and her wine. He loved anything that brought her joy and loved how her eyes light up as she expressed it.

Settling down on the sofa with a fire roaring, they talked for hours about everything and anything as they got to know more about each other's lives and their aspirations for the future. As she lay across Henry's chest, rubbing circles on his torso Elizabeth began to think out loud, "Everything has changed so much in the past few weeks."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Henry asked, pulling her out of her own brain.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I said that out loud" Elizabeth responded, embarrassed her mind had gotten past her filters. Henry waited for her to answer his question and was about to ask it again when her mind caught up. "And, yes, it's an amazing thing. I'm so happy, Henry, I can see a real future with you and I hope you see it, too?"

Shifting his body and sitting them both upright, wanting her to see his face, he took hold of her hands, "Elizabeth, I have never met anyone like you, I've never felt like this about anyone before, I am stupidly happy. I don't feel whole unless I am with you; when I'm not, I'm thinking about you, so please believe me when I say that my future looks brighter and more beautiful because it revolves around you. I want everything with you; I want the marriage, the babies, the growing old together. I will take whatever you give me and if any of those things are not on the table then I will take you as you are because you are everything to me."

Elizabeth felt tears starting to pool in her eyes at Henry's words, "Thank you, Henry, I feel the same way and it is all on the table."

She kissed him softly before getting up and reaching her hand down to him, "Let's go to bed."


	21. You ready to up the pace , city boy

Hope you all enjoy the fluff!

If any of you want to see anything in particular down the line drop me a Dm. No promises but I will see if I can work it in.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

Elizabeth woke to the smell of bacon wafting through the bedroom. She opened her eyes and was a little disappointed not to see Henry beside her until her stomach grumbled.

She remembered the bacon downstairs. 'That man is good!' she thought to herself.

She made her way downstairs quietly and watched him for a few moments. There really was something unbelievably sexy about Henry cooking for her especially in just his boxer briefs.

She watched the way every muscle moved while he navigated the kitchen as if it were his own and he had been living here for years; the thought struck a cord but she pushed the feeling away as quickly as it came, not ready to entertain the idea.

Henry felt her presence as soon as she was at the top of the stairs. When she didn't enter the kitchen, he purposely did not acknowledge her knowing that she liked to watch him as he cooked. Having given her a few moments, he shouted over his shoulder as he was flipping the pancakes, "Enjoying the view there Miss Adams?"

Elizabeth blushed, but chuckled at being caught, "What can I say, I'm a woman who can appreciate the finer things in life," she ventured into the kitchen and gave his bum a squeeze before wrapping her arms around his waist and settling her chin against his back. "And your ass is definitely one of those things."

Putting his cooking utensils down, he turned around in her arms and gave her a sweet kiss that she tried to deepen immediately. He melted into it for a moment but pulled back, "Elizabeth, it's this or pancakes and bacon – you can't have both, so what's it going to be?" he whispered, confident he knew the answer.

She suddenly pulled away from him, stealing a bit of bacon and settling herself at the breakfast bar. "Pancakes and bacon it is then" she smiled back at him, seeing his surprise "A girl's got to eat and I assume I am going to need all my energy for today's activities, whatever they may be. Now will you feed me please? I'm starving."

Laughing at her, he filled a plate for her and set it down for her to eat, "Nice way to keep me on my toes there. What exactly are our plans for the day, may I ask? I'm more than happy to stay in bed all day, but I do want to see what you get up to when you are here."

Elizabeth groaned as her taste buds lit up, "Emmm sooo good! If you are up for it, I would like to go for a ride and, maybe, show you a few of my favourite places on the land. DS more or less leave me alone here as long as I stay on the property lines so we can have some privacy, for once."

Henry reached across the table and took her hand, "That sounds amazing, it will be nice to get do this outside," he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

They finished their breakfast, got ready for a day spent outdoors and headed out to the stables. Elizabeth introduced all of the horses to Henry and was shocked when he whipped out some horse treats once she mentioned Buttercup's name, "Ahh, someone has been talking to Conrad I assume?"

Henry grinned while he fed Buttercup and stoked the horse. "He may have given a pointer or two once I mentioned that we were coming here for the weekend," Henry was secretly happy that Conrad was right because Buttercup seems to be content with him so far.

"And what other pearls of wisdom did he provide you with exactly?" Elizabeth asked while she walked towards the saddles, curious about what Conrad had told him about her life here.

Walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, Henry placed his hands on Elizabeth's hips and placed a kiss on the back of her head, "Well, if you must know all our secrets, he did mention that you don't take people here very often because it is your safe haven."

Elizabeth reached for Henry's hands and pulled them around her waist and dropped her head back on his shoulder, "Hmmm he is very chatty, that Conrad."

Smiling as he whispered into her ear, Henry replied, "Or maybe he just sees this for what it is and he is happy for you, for us? I feel very honoured you felt comfortable enough to take me here Elizabeth. I love getting to discover new parts of your history but I know it hard to open up especially in your positon so thank you."

Turning in his arms to face him, she looked into his eyes, wanting to express her genuine joy at him being here with her, "Henry, this is the first time I have ever taken a significant other here and it was one of the easiest decisions I have ever made. I..." She stopped herself before she went any further with that statement, leaning in and kissing him instead.

Henry noticed her shift but let it pass. He felt in his gut that he knew where she was headed and he felt that urge to go there himself, but held back, unsure if it was too quick.

"Ok so are you going to teach this city boy how to ride a horse or what?"

"Let's see how cocky you are when you are mounting, shall we?" Elizabeth joked.

After a few false and funny starts, Henry managed to mount Buttercup and they set off at a slow trotting pace to explore the land. There was one spot in particular that was very special to Elizabeth and she wanted to share its beauty with Henry.

Elizabeth was impressed with how quickly Henry seemed to be picking up riding up and how comfortable he was with it. Most people took a few goes before they would even consider going faster, but Elizabeth decided to test her luck.

"You ready to up the pace, city boy?"

"If you think I'm ready for it, farm girl."

Elizabeth giggled. She would have hated that, as a child, but now she loved it because she really was a farm girl at heart.

"Oh I think you are ready, so give him a light nudge with your heels and when you want him to slow down, pull on his reigns, ok?"

"I'm sure I could handle that," He nudged his heel against Buttercup's belly and they took off at a faster trot as he let Elizabeth lead the way. Henry watched on as the stress visibly left Elizabeth's body and he understood very quickly why she loved coming here and why she made it a priority in her life, she needed the release the horse and land provided.

A little later, Elizabeth slowed to a stop, indicating for Henry to do the same "Let's tie the horses to the trees here. There is somewhere I want to show you and the horses can't go any farther."

She helped tie the horses, then grabbed the picnic basket they had prepared earlier and set off through a wheat field. They came to a stop at the edge of a small waterfall; the calming sound of the water cascading over a series of rocky edges and pooling into the lake below instantly transported them to a place of peace and tranquillity. The yellow of the sun bounced and reflected against the blue ripples of the water creating a bright glittering effect.

Elizabeth watched as Henry took in the scene before them. The waterfall still affected her like this many years after she discovered it as a child; it held a very special place in her heart and she had never brought anyone here ever before. Slipping her hand into his and gripping his fingers, she stood with Henry and basked in the glow of the sun and serenity of the sound of rushing water. This place had seen Elizabeth through some of the hardest and happiest times in her life and she was grateful she could share such a special moment with him.

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

"This is stunning; thank you for taking me here." He stood, rooted to the spot and just staring at the captivating image of his surroundings, as his emotions caused his eyes to mist over.

Henry could tell this place was special to Elizabeth. When she turned herself into his embrace and rested her head on his chest, he held on tight and let the moment pass between them, not needing an explanation as to why she brought him here.

They set out the picnic nearby on the grassy banks and lay languidly drinking wine and eating, taking their time while they just enjoyed each other's company and making out. It was rolling into late afternoon and this particular make-out session was getting very heated very quickly. Henry's hands started to roam Elizabeth's body under her clothes as she straddled him.

Elizabeth broke their connection, breathlessly calling out his name and trying to form coherent thoughts.

"I know baby, let's go back and pick this up when we can finish what we started," Henry murmured against her cheek.

She smiled down at him, thankful he was able to understand her silent request. She couldn't trust herself to not take this any further and although they were in private, she could never fully trust that no one would see them, while the DS agents roamed the grounds.

On their way back, Henry realised that Elizabeth never got a proper ride. She had been going at a slow pace while he learnt the ropes, but he was sure she would want a good run out with Buttercup.

"Babe, we are almost back so why don't you take your best mate for a proper run and I'll doddle back slowly and start brushing this other guy down?"

"It's ok. I will get to another time, you have only just started learning and I don't want to leave you on your own," She really would have loved to have taken Buttercup out for a good ride. Nothing cleared her mind or cleansed her soul the same way, but she wanted to spend her time with Henry and didn't want to just abandon him with a horse he wasn't used to, even if he had picked it all pretty quickly.

Pulling on Buttercup's reigns, he slowed them to a stop. "Elizabeth," he said sternly, "This is your weekend off, and you are here, so take Buttercup and go enjoy yourself, I insist." "I know I am a city boy, but, come on, have I not proven myself to at least be competent enough to slowly make my way back to the stables? It's not as if it's far."

She smiled at his attempt at being stern with her "How about I take a run after getting you to the stables? As you said, it's not as if it's far."

"If you insist," Henry pouted, a little as they made their way back. When they dismounted and swapped horses, Elizabeth pulled him in for a kiss, "I'm sure I will find a way to thank you later."

Grinning happily back at her "No thanks needed, but I look forward to it Madam Secretary."

Elizabeth took off and Henry watched her go, in awe of her abilities. He watched for as long as she was in his view.

Elizabeth felt the wind in her hair as she urged buttercup to go faster. This was her favourite feeling in the world; it was when she did most of her thinking and let her emotions flow freely which generally resulted in some tears. She started to go over everything that had happened over the past few weeks and even shocked herself at how quickly she had fallen for the man that occupied her every waking thought.

Smiling, she realized just how happy she was at the moment. Work was going well, her relationship with Henry was going from strength to strength, she had her best friend with her everyday and Conrad had her back as always. The icing on the cake was that both Blake and Conrad seemed to really like Henry and were happy for her. She needed to see how Lydia would react when she finally told her, but she wasn't worried. She knew Lydia wanted the very best for her and wanted her to be as happy as she could be. For the first time in her adult life, Elizabeth was thinking about the possibility of marriage and children. She knew she always wanted them, but had never found the person she wanted them with until now, and she loved the idea of becoming Mrs McCord and having tiny baby McCords in the house.

_Now you just need to tell him how you feel_

The thought terrified her; she had never said those words to a boyfriend before. Henry would be the first and although she was sure it was how she felt, saying the actual words was going to be a hurdle she needed to get over.

As Henry was brushing down the horses, his mind wandered as he thought about how his life had taken such a dramatic change in such a short period of time. He couldn't quite believe that a chance meeting in a coffee shop had brought him the love of his life. He couldn't be happier as he thought about the possibility of marriage and children. He had never ruled it out but had almost lost hope of it happening; he just never had the spark he felt with Elizabeth and, now that he had felt it, he couldn't imagine a life without her.

_Now you just need to tell her_

He pushed the thought away, afraid it was too soon. He knew, though, it would be revisited very soon because he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

When Elizabeth got back to the stables, she was impressed with how well Henry had done with the brushing down. "You are a natural, Henry, you could move here and help me run this place," she had the words out before the full weight of them registered with her and a blush crept over her face.

Henry smiled back at her; he loved that their future was tangled together in both their minds and it gave him a sense of security that she felt the same as him, "Hopefully one day but I think you have a lot to accomplish in DC first," he said and kissed her chastely before changing the subject, giving her a way out "So what do we fancy for dinner? Will I cook or send for take out"

She was glad he brought up dinner as she had a surprise for him. She hadn't mentioned it because she wasn't entirely sure she would carry through with it, "How would you feel about going out for dinner? Nothing fancy, there is a little place in town that does the most amazing pasta. I love getting to go there when I'm home but I don't very often have a guest so it will be a nice change."

Henry gave her a perplexed look, "But what if people see? Even if there are no paps hiding out, people will talk and it won't be long until the press get a hold of it. Are you ready for that?" he questioned.

"I can't say I am totally ready for that, but that's mostly because I am selfish and want to keep us for just us for as long as possible. This isn't DC though. I grew up here, Henry, and the majority of the people in this village watched me grow up and have looked out for me from when I was 13 years old. They are the reason the media have never been able to get any information on my love life before I became Secretary of State; they all refused to speak to any journalist that came around. I swear I could go for dinner with the most wanted person on earth and they still would not speak to a journalist," She laughed.

"So you are saying we can go out like a normal couple and just be us for a night without fear of being harassed or spied on?"

"Yep," she said excitedly.

He pushed her towards the front door and gave her bum a playful spank, "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get ready. Please tell me there is a movie theatre in town as well?"

"Yeah, there is, why?"

"Because I want to make out with my girlfriend in the back row, of course," he winked and Elizabeth giggled at his playfulness.

They got ready and headed into town to grab dinner at Elizabeth's favourite café. As they walked in, Henry was shocked that nobody as much as batted an eyelid at her or the DS agents apart from the older lady behind the counter.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back and see me young Adams. I hope you aren't getting too big for your boots in that silly DC or I will have to pull you back in line," she said as she came out from behind the counter and gave Elizabeth a motherly hug.

"Maybe a little bigger but I am sure they will be back to their proper size before I leave here. I'm so glad to see you – I have missed you and not just for your cooking."

The older lady looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and looked Henry up and down before turning to face him, "And who is this strapping young fella – a friend or have you finally got yourself a boyfriend, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes "Aggie, this is Dr Henry McCord, and yes I finally got myself a boyfriend, as you so eloquently put it."

"Now, Lizzie, don't get snippy with me especially after finding yourself a good looking Doctor," she pulled Henry in for a surprisingly bone-crushing hug. Elizabeth just watched and laughed; Aggie was always a little forward and did not mince her words but it was one of the reasons she loved her so much "Now Henry, what kind of doctor are you? GP? Surgery?"

Henry blushed a little, he was used to this question but, for some reason, it caught him off guard coming from Aggie. Elizabeth saved him and stepped in, "Aggie, Henry is actually a Doctor of Theology," she stated proudly, giving Henry a warm feeling inside.

"Well, doesn't that sound awful fancy? No idea what it means but I'm sure you will fill me in. Now what can I get my favourite girl and he new beau?"

"I have no doubt you will get whatever information you will need from me! I keep telling you that you should join the CIA as an interrogator. As for food, can we both get my regular with a double helping of ice cream for dessert, please."

"Coming right up, Lizzie."

They made their way into the booth, choosing to sit beside, instead of across, each other. "So, Lizzie?" Henry asked, but Elizabeth quickly shot him down, "Nope! Only she gets to call me that so don't get any ideas, McCord, ok" Chuckling, Henry could only agree.

Their food came and Aggie joined them for a little bit, while she grilled Elizabeth on everything to do with their relationship. Henry was loving the fact they were able to talk and be with each other so openly. She had even pulled him in for a quick kiss when Aggie had gone to get their desserts, which had taken him by surprise. Elizabeth noticed, asking him what was wrong "Oh, believe me nothing is wrong, I suppose I am still finding it a little strange that I can kiss you or hold your hand whenever I want when we are here. I really like being able to be a normal everyday couple even if it is just for a few hours"

Elizabeth smiled ant she look his hand and interlinked their fingers, "Me too."

Aggie came back with two large take out tubs of ice-cream for them both, "Enjoy the movie you too," she said as she handed the containers over "And, before you ask, you only ever order double helping when you are headed there next"

Elizabeth frowned, "I swear the way you and Blake carry on you would think I am the most predictable person on earth."

"Well, sweetie, when it comes to food you are. Also, you best be treating that boy good. I haven't seen him in a while, so make sure you bring him with you next time."

"I'll try, Aggie, but I think he might have a new boyfriend so it could be hard dragging him away."

"You just tell him I've got some inside scoop on you, and he will be here in a shot. Now, off you go, you two. Henry, it was very, very nice to meet you and I hope I see you again soon. I like the smile you have put on my Lizzie's face so make sure it stays there or you will have me to answer too, ok?"

Elizabeth blushed, as Henry answered Aggie, "Yes, mam, I fully intend to spend my life making sure that smile stays on her beautiful face," Aggie smiled as she waved them off towards the theatre.

They made their way to the theatre and parked themselves on the back row, eating their ice cream and popcorn between a lot of making out.

As they took a walk through the streets later in the evening, hand in hand and with footsteps synched, Henry breathed a sign of contentment, "This was really nice. I enjoyed being able to show you off and meeting Aggie was a real treat,"

She snuggled closer into him, "Yeah I loved being able to just be us. It was nice and showing you off was a plus, especially to Aggie. She helped me through some tough times after my parents died and is a mother figure of sorts."

He kissed the side of her head, "I'm glad you had someone who so obviously loves you. I'll thank her for helping to shape the woman you are now because you are one in a million babe."

They eventually made their way home to finish what they had started at breakfast and at the waterfall.


	22. Well, why don't you show me then

Hey everyone

Dry Jan came to an abrupt end this weekend so as you can poss imagine I'm a little fragile. Plz review to help me stay emotionally stable - this was a little different for me.

Also this update is sponsored my Lauren C's calling out skills ️

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYTWO

The journey back to the farm house felt like it took forever: lust was coursing through the two and they wanted nothing more than to tear each other's clothes off, so they had to sit at opposite ends of the car for fear of taking things too far if they were closer.

As they pulled up, they quickly exited the car and ran towards the house. Closing the door behind them, Henry threw Elizabeth up against the wood and kissed her hard. Their passion over took as they made their way through the house towards the kitchen, pulling at each other's clothes, desperate to feel skin on skin.

Bumping up against the kitchen island, Henry lifted a semi-clothed Elizabeth onto it and pushed her back, as his mouth travelled down her neck and chest. The coolness of the counter and the fire Henry was creating inside her set her senses alight. She groaned out loudly as she took her breast in her hand and squeezed, Henry noticed this and batted her hand away, growling, "Mine, don't touch. Do you hear me?"

Henry, in primitive mode and in control, aroused her immensely. If any other man ever spoke to her like that, she was certain she would kick his ass, but Henry wanting ownership of her body gave her a confidence she didn't know she wanted. Henry's voice pulled her back out of her thoughts "Elizabeth, answer me," he commanded.

"Yes, all yours. Just for you, Henry," she cried out, needing him to continue. Having her surrender to him made him harder than he ever thought possible. His mind wanted to take it slow and savour, her but his body had other ideas. Reaching under the cup of her bra and taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked hard and bit down eliciting a loud groan and thrust of the hips from Elizabeth.

He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting her breasts fall free, as he started to undo the buttons on her jeans; he quickly removed them along with her panties. He observed her, laying splayed out on the kitchen island and ready for him to make her feel amazing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was watching him too and saw him rake his eyes across her and go somewhere in his head; she smiled at the effect she had.

"Henry, please, I need you," she pleaded pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry baby, I just can't get over how sexy you are and how lucky I am."

"Well, why don't you show me then"

Pulling her hips to the edge of the counter, he entered her and set a quick pace as they both groaned loudly at the connection. He used his hands to hold her hips while he thrust into her repeatedly. Her back arched every time he hit her tender spot and she could feel herself rising quickly.

He watched as she bit her lip, making him want to feel her lips on his. On the next thrust, as her back arched, he slipped his arm under her and pulled her up towards him, connecting their lips and delving his tongue inside to taste her.

"You are so fucking sexy, baby. You make me harder than I've ever been in my life," he whispered into her ear and she felt her body melt into his as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his. "You feel so good Henry, don't stop."

She matched him, thrust for thrust, a few more times, before he pulled out and lifted her down from the counter and turned her around. They hadn't tried this position yet and her body stood on a hair trigger, as her breasts rested against the cold granite of the island. He stood behind her and trailed kisses down her spine and slipped his hand in front and rubbed small circles on her clit.

She was getting more and more impatient and frustrated; she wanted to feel him at this angle and he was taking too long. "Henry, I swear to God if you do not get inside me now, I am going to finish myself off," she demanded, unwilling to deal with his teasing any longer.

Henry chuckled as he leant across her body, grabbing a fistful of hair and urging her to back up towards him as he whispered in her ear, "Never, that is my job now and my job only," he buried himself as deep as he could. The feeling of fullness from the new angle and the slight pinch from where his hold on her hair made her scream out in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want, baby, tell me what you want me to do," he grunted as he made slow and shallow thrusts into her.

Her mind was reeling from all the sensations and the sound of his voice, "Harder, baby, fuck me harder please."

Heeding her direction, he plunged himself into her as hard and fast as he could, keeping a firm grip on her hair as he used the other hand to roll and pinch her nipples. He could feel her walls start to close in around him and knew she was close.

"Are you going to come, Elizabeth? I want to hear you," With that, she screamed out his name as the sensations got too much and she felt the pleasure wash over her body. Hearing her name on his lips as she fully let go without the fear of being heard was immensely erotic and Henry's undoing as he thrust twice more into her and emptied his seed, claiming her as his.

They both sagged to the floor as their sated bodies could no longer hold them up. Henry pulled her back close into his chest, and they waited until their breathing had evened out.

"That was..."

"Yeah it was," Elizabeth replied and started to giggle before turning herself around to face him and kissing him gently.

"So, stud, ready for round two?" Elizabeth asked as she winked at him and got up, making her way out of the kitchen towards the stairs with a sway of her naked hips. Henry, transfixed by her and unable to speak as he watched her move, just sat there.

Looking over her shoulder because he didn't answer, she watched as he stared at her. With her best coy look, she asked, knowing full well the reaction it would elicit, "Well, are you going to sit there staring or are you going to come and get what you claimed as yours not 10 minutes ago? Or should I just do it myself?" This snapped Henry out of his daze immediately and he growled as he started to pick himself up off the floor and make his way to her, "Elizabeth, don't you dare."

As he closed in on her, she laughed and made a beeline for the stairs, "You better come stop me then," she shouted back at him and he ran after her to catch up, taking two steps at a time.

They spent the rest of the night and most of the next day in bed, experimenting and getting to know each other's bodies fully. As their time to leave was drawing closer, they lay tangled in each other's limbs on the sofa watching the fire roaring, neither wanting the weekend to end.

"Thank you for an amazing weekend, Elizabeth, and thank you for opening up and showing me these little hidden parts of you. I really loved getting to know more about you and who you really are outside of DC."

"I really loved having you here, Henry. I'm going to miss waking up and knowing you are with me."

There was that love word again, both of them sailing past it as if it didn't make up the three words they both yearned to say to each other, but fear stopping them each time.

He pulled her in for a soft kiss, "I'm going to miss that too baby,"

They gathered up their belongings, locked up the house and made the journey back to the city, savouring the last few hours they had together before being separated. As they pulled up to the brownstone to drop Elizabeth off, Henry clasped her hands in his and looked her in the eye, he didn't want to leave her, "Elizabeth, I...I...I"

Elizabeth watched as he struggled to find the words be wanted; cupping his face, she leant in and rested her head on his and whispered "I know, me too," she kissed him softly before getting out of the car and making her way into her house. Stepping inside, she felt cold and empty without Henry's warmth and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.

By the time Henry had reached home, he had a plan for their next date and it required the help of the President of the United states. He was worried he would be over stepping but he knew how Conrad felt about Elizabeth's happiness and Henry was confident he would be willing to help.

As he stepped through his front door, he hardly had his bags dropped before he had his phone out to call her,"Hi, baby, I miss you already,"

"Hhhmmm I miss you too" Elizabeth smiled as she settled herself into bed and listened to Henry unpacking his things and getting himself ready for bed, even this brought her enough comfort to drift off to sleep with Henry taking up full residence in her thoughts as normal.


	23. Much too early ina Monday morning

Hi everyone,

My apologies for no update last week, life got away from me and I had a little bit of writers block however I got back into the swing of thing wrote another chapter today. I feel like I'm hopefully out of my flump. I can't wait for you all to read the next step in their story.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE

Elizabeth made her way through the 7th floor towards her office. Upon reaching Blake's desk, she called out to everyone present, "Morning, everyone, I trust everyone had a pleasant weekend, seeing as I was uninterrupted for once, so thanks for that. Blake, can I see you in my office please?"

Daisy, Matt and Jay had all been standing around gossiping and let out a collective ooohhhhhhh when they heard the secretary's tone "So what has golden boy done to get himself into trouble with the secretary then?" Matt asked mockingly.

"Have you all nothing better to do? If not, I'm sure I could ask the secretary or Nadine to fill your schedules instead of leaching around my desk," Blake said, as he got up, adjusted his blazer button and smoothed down his front. He was secretly nervous that he had forgotten something or had sent the wrong email, but he knew this was unlikely so he was at a loss when he walked into Elizabeth's office, "You wanted to see me mam?"

"Yes, Blake, can you close the door please?"

Closing the door behind him, he gingerly made his way to her desk and awaited instructions as Elizabeth looked at him sternly. "Take a seat Blake."

"Is there an issue mam?" he asked as he sat down on the seat opposite her.

Elizabeth couldn't hold it together any longer and laughed "For god's sake, Blake, stop looking like a maimed puppy, I'm messing with you. However, I am going to be needing details?"

Blake relaxed a little now that he knew he wasn't in trouble, but looked at her questioningly "Details? On what exactly may I ask?"

"Blakeeeee," she dragged out his name. She was not going to back down until she had the information she wanted, just the same way he would have kept at her if their roles had been reversed.

"Elizabethhhhhhh."

"Ahh come on that's not fair. You know more or less everything about my relationship, the least you could do is give me some details on yours."

Realization dawned on him, he wasn't used to being clueless so it took him by surprise "God, Elizabeth, you nearly killed me there, much too early on a Monday morning for that, thank you very much."

She sat and tapped her fingers on the desk, waiting him out "Fine! His name is Mark, we met at a bar through friends a few weeks ago. He works in finance; yes, we have had sex and no we have not said the I loves you's. Much too early for that but I do like him. Any other information you require?"

The words 'I love you' stuck in her mind and she drifted off momentarily to thoughts of Henry. Blake watched on and could see her turning something over in her mind, "Earth to Elizabeth?"

"Oh sorry, ok, so when do I get to meet him? If I like the answer, I will gloss over the fact you have only just mentioned him,"

"Well, when do I get to meet Henry?" he asked as Elizabeth stared back him confused "What are you talking about? You more or less have organised my relationship's schedule since the start and have met him multiple times."

"Yes, but as your assistant, when do I get to meet him as your friend?"

This caught Elizabeth off guard "Oh, um, um. Sorry, Blake I hadn't even thought of it like that, how about a double date? We could do something informal like takeout at yours or mine. I do want you to get to know Henry and I would like to meet Mark," Elizabeth felt immensely guilty; Blake was a big part of her life and he deserved better. She never wanted him to think she didn't appreciate him or think of him as just an employee.

"Ok we can organise something. Stop over-thinking it. I would like you to meet Mark because I think it could be something. Oh, and let's be honest, the only reason I knew about Henry so early was because you thought you were never going to see him again and I schedule your life – you are welcome by the way."

Elizabeth chuckled at her friend, "I can't argue with any of that so I will leave the organising up to you for our double date. You just tell me when and I will show up no matter what."

She started to ruffle through the documents on her desk when Blake interrupted her "One last thing before we get stuck with work," Elizabeth looked up at him and raised her eyebrow, "Do you love Henry?"

"What?" Elizabeth spluttered back at him. He caught her totally off guard

"Oh come on, you cant say you aren't thinking about it because as soon I mentioned the 'I love yous' a minute ago, you went somewhere entirely different in your head. I could literally see the cogs working so tell me, do you love Henry McCord?"

Elizabeth was dumbfounded and lost for words, which didn't happen her very often. She had hidden from this question even in her own head. Now that Blake was calling her out on it, she felt like a deer in the headlights. "Blake you can't just ask me that and expect a straight answer," he just looked at her as he watched her work through it.

Blake knew it would be best if he didn't speak now and just let her come to terms with her own answer even if she didn't give it to him. Sometimes she buried her own emotions and reactions so deep that she forgot to work through them, so he had taken it upon himself to pull them out of her when he felt she needed it. Over the years, and regardless of how painful it could be at times, she was grateful he knew her well enough to know when she was shutting down.

She didn't speak for a minute as she processed and then finally spoke in a low voice, "I think so...I know so...but it is much too early, how can I say I love him already? We haven't even been dating for very long." She looked at him expectantly, wanting him to tell her it was too soon, that she was crazy to think she want in love, that, under no circumstances, was she to tell Henry and scare the life out of him, all she got was Blake shrugging his shoulders, "If you know, you know."

"Whatttt?" she exclaimed, "No. That's not fair. You are the one who brought this up, on a Monday morning, pre-coffee number two, may I add, so you need to help me work through it now. I need more than 'if you know, you know', Blake."

"Ok, ok calm down and don't get your knickers in a twist. I just mean that you can know this early on. Love is a connection of two souls, some understand and recognise it quickly and some people take a bit more time. There are no right or wrong answer here, so if you feel it and you feel yourself wanting to say the words then I don't personally think you should hold back out of fear. Life is too short and you out of anyone know that. Anyway, I am 99.9999% sure that Henry feels the same way as you do, all you have to do is watch him anytime he looks at you or talks about you," With that, Blake got up and left Elizabeth's office giving her the space she needed to process.

Henry spent most of the morning, nervous for his one-on-one with the president. He had a favour to ask and he really didn't know if it would be overstepping the mark but he had to ask. Deciding that he needed a little grounding and just because he wanted to hear her voice, he called Blake's number in the hopes of getting 5 minutes on the phone with Elizabeth.

When his call was answered, he didn't take a second to register that it wasn't Blake who picked up, and he just blurted out casually, "Hey, Blake, any chance Elizabeth has a few minutes spare for a quick chat?"

"Who, may I ask, is calling?" Nadine asked, confident she knew who it was but wanting it confirmed be because of how informally the other person on the line had asked for the secretary's time.

"Emm, sorry it is Dr Henry McCord, the president's ethics advisor. Who is this?" Henry could have kicked himself; he knew fine rightly it was Nadine and that he had probably just outed his relationship with Elizabeth to her.

"Dr McCord, it is Nadine Toliver, the secretary's chief of staff. I'm afraid if you need to speak with the secretary, you will need to schedule a call with Blake. He is just not at his desk at the moment but I will ask him to contact you. What will the chat be in relation to?"

Henry was totally caught off guard and could not get his brain to catch up "Never worry, Nadine, I will give Blake a call back another time. Thanks for your time," He hung up the phone before Nadine had a chance to speak. As she replaced the receiver, a very confused Blake happened to returned to his desk.

"Everything ok, Nadine? Were you answering my phone? Sorry, I had asked Pam to cover it for 10 minutes while I ran an errand for the secretary. Who was that on the line?"

"Dr Henry McCord looking to know if 'Elizabeth' would have a few minutes spare for a chat."

Blake could feel Nadine's eye boring into him. He knew it wouldn't take her long to work it out; all she needed was a thread and she would have the whole thing unravelled in no time. Trying to stay as cool and collected as possible, he replied, "No problem I will get him scheduled in, thanks for taking the call for me," he chose to ignore her obvious question about the Henry's familiar use of Elizabeth's name.

Nadine watched Blake as he made himself busy. She knew he was hiding something and he wasn't willing to divulge any more information. She tried to decided whether what he was hiding was something she needed to know, as the chief of staff. She figured that if something was going on, it would be best for her to be in the loop. But, from personal experience, she also knew how sometimes people felt the need to hide things.

Blake could feel Nadine watch him and he gulped as he looked up at her. He hated keeping anything from her; the woman was an old hack at getting information in DC and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this from her for long.

"Anything else I can do for you, Nadine?"

"Blake."

Blake stared back at her, as her eyes narrowed. She knew a little pressure would be enough to break him, but wasn't sure, it was necessary just yet. "You do realise that I know er you are keeping something from me. Better think carefully about whether that's wise."

Blake hated keeping secrets. It made him feel uncomfortable most of the time, but he could put that aside and get on with things if needed. However, keeping secrets from Nadine Tolliver was something that no amount of training would prepare him for, but for the sake of Elizabeth's happiness, he needed to at least try. "Nadine, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now can I get back to work please"

As she walked away, Blake knew he needed to warn Elizabeth. She needed to read Nadine in before he had a stroke from keeping her secret.

Henry got off the phone, knowing he had messed up. He would need to speak to Elizabeth about what they were going to do going forward as the secrecy wasn't sustainable, but right now he had other things to focus on – specifically asking the leader for the free world for help to surprise his girlfriend.

He was finishing up his meeting with Conrad, even more nervous now. Just ask him, he told himself.

"Emm sir I was wondering if you had a few seconds to discuss something on a personal level. Obviously, if you don't have the time its fine."

Conrad could tell that Henry was nervous; he just wasn't sure what about until he asked to speak with him about a private matter, now he knew it was about Elizabeth and he was relieved, "Sure Henry, I can give you a minute or two before my next meeting."

Henry told the president about his plans, and Conrad was more than happy to agree to Henry's requests, secretly loving the fact that Henry was thinking out of the box about how to make Elizabeth happy. He knew that the two dating would create some obstacles but Henry seemed to be taking it in his stride and Conrad respected him more for it.

"Thank you, sir, I understand it is an odd request," Henry said.

"Happy to help if it makes Elizabeth happy. In fact, I just had a thought. Why don't you both come for dinner in the residence just before hand? That way Lydia can meet you properly and you won't have any issues about being seen on the way down."

That sounds perfect I know Elizabeth would love for us all to get together as she has mentioned that she wanted to tell Lydia before anyone else found out and I can use that as a ruse to get her here without getting her suspicious"

With a plan in place, Henry just hoped that Blake would be able to get her schedule to work so he called him to ask, but this time made sure it was definitely Blake on the other end before speaking, "Hi, Blake."

"Dr McCord," Blake lowered his voice "Well played earlier, now Nadine is on my back, so the three of us are going to have to work out a game plan."

"Sorry, I made your job harder Blake, lesson learned. But I will speak to Elizabeth about this issue, going forward, I promise. But, in the meantime, I was wondering if you could schedule a private dinner with the president for Elizabeth this coming Wednesday evening. Just tell her that the president requested it, don't worry he knows all about it."

"I am assuming this is some sort of surprise and that I shouldn't mention that you organised this?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Fine, but all these secrets are starting to wear thin, so you two need to do something about it and soon or I am going to trip up."

"Thank you and I'm sorry, Blake. You know, we both really appreciate all that you do. I promise I will talk to Elizabeth and, remember, drinks are on me when you are free"

Late in the afternoon, it dawned on Elizabeth that she had not heard from Henry. She had expected even a quick call. Assuming he had maybe contacted her personal cell, she made her way out of her office towards the lockers containing her personal items. As she was walking through the office, she bumped into Nadine.

"Madam Secretary, is everything ok?" Nadine knew Elizabeth wasn't scheduled to leave the office, so it was strange that she seemed to be headed in the direction of the elevators.

"Hi Nadine, yes, everything is fine, I just need to check my cell. Anything you need from me?" Elizabeth motioned to the lockers, which were conveniently located near the elevators.

"No mam," Nadine replied and made her way back into the main office and pretended to ask someone for documents so she could watch the secretary.

Elizabeth knew but the way Nadine was hovering that she was getting suspicious. She would have to read her in, but needed to talk to Henry first. Putting it aside as a problem for another time, she finally opened her phone to see a message from Henry. Her face lit up and her heart did a little somersault as she saw his name pop up.

H: Hi baby, I tried to call earlier but you were busy. Missing you already and can't to see you, to hug you, to kiss you, to ... I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Call me when you finish up so I can hear your voice. Your Henry x

Elizabeth couldn't contain her smile as she read the message. She loved it when he flirted with, her so she decided she would tease him back

E: Missing you too, baby, I would love nothing more than for you to come here and show me what ... means. X

She pressed send and checked the rest of her messages and was about to put her phone back into its locker when Henry's name flashed up again

H: Don't tease me unless you are prepared for the consequences, I would happily drop everything right now to come to your office and show you. YH

E: You wouldn't dare, Dr McCord x

H: Try me, I'm deadly serious. YH

She could tell that he really serious and, as much as she would love to see him, she was swamped with work and having him in the same vicinity right now would not bode well for all the reports she had to read.

E: Ok, ok I surrender x

H: Disappointing, but talk later? YH

E: Likewise. But I have reports coming out of my ears. I'll call you when I'm done but it will be late x

H: it's never too late for you to call me. Speak to you later, babe. Your Henry x

Nadine had watched as Elizabeth had retrieved her cell and read her messages. This was odd in itself as it was not something the secretary would generally do, but she saw the smile and slight giddiness that had come over her as she had looked at her phone and thought, well it is definitely a man; no one else would out that kind of smile on her face.


	24. Not where I saw this evening going

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Dm'd me about last week's chapter - it was really encouraging to hear there are still people enjoying my story.

I worked on this one for a long time so I hope I've done the chapter justice.

Enjoy

* * *

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR

Wednesday afternoon rolled round and Elizabeth was snowed under with work but looking forward to her dinner that evening with Lydia and Conrad. She had been pleasantly surprised when Blake informed her that Conrad had requested a private dinner with her. She had actually been meaning to set something up with him and Lydia so she could tell Lydia about Henry, but the past few weeks had been a whirlwind and she hadn't got round to it yet.

She wasn't going to get to see Henry this evening because of the dinner, so was trying to slip in a quick call with him before she had to leave. She had just reached him when Blake came into her office, remarking, "Right. Time to get changed and get going or you are going to be late. I have your jeans and sneakers here for you."

"Blake, I'm on the phone," she complained as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I know. Duh. Hi, Henry." He raised his voice a little louder so Henry could hear him. "I need you to leave so can you wrap it up please, I don't want Lydia shouting at me for you being late, thank you very much."

"Fine! Babe, I have to go. I'll call you later when I get back home, ok? And I'll try and not tell Lydia about all your flaws, I promise." she teased.

She quickly got changed and Blake ushered her out of the office and into her waiting motorcade to make the trip across DC to the White House. Arriving just on time, she went through security and made her way to the stairs of the personal residence. She was shocked to find a casually-dressed Henry standing at the bottom of the staircase, an area out of bounds for employees so she was curious to see how he'd gotten in. She had told him she was going for dinner with Conrad and Lydia, but thought no more of what he might do with that information at the time, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"We are going for dinner with the president and first lady and I swear I am not nervous at all."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Blake said that Conrad asked for dinner but he didn't mention mention you'd be here! You never mentioned you were coming!"

"Well, Madam Secretary, that is because Blake was asked not to mention my presence by, well, me." he winked at her as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her up the stairs to theirs hosts' residence.

"So are you all conspiring? Lydia included? What is this all about?"

Henry rolled his eyes and chuckled at her questions, "Will you please just go with the flow? I'm trying to surprise you a little here, woman. And, for the record, it's not conspiring as Lydia doesn't know about us yet. She thinks it's just you for dinner so you can spring this on her. I thought you might enjoy having the upper hand there."

She smiled as she slipped her hand into his and ascended the stairs to greet Conrad and Lydia.

Stepping through the door, she called out, "We are here."

"We?" Lydia shouted back, "Have you brought Blake, Lizzie? I haven't seen him in so..." she stopped when she rounded the corner and realized it wasn't Blake, but instead Conrad's ethics advisor. Her eyes widened when she saw Elizabeth's hand enclosed in Henry's. "Conrad Dalton, if I find out you knew about this and didn't tell me you can tell Secret Service to stop fretting about an assassination attempt because I am going to kill you myself."

Elizabeth chuckled at Lydia while Henry blushed. He knew he should not be shocked because Lydia was Conrad's wife, after all, but her teasing still made him slightly on edge.

Elizabeth could sense his unease, tightening her grip she smiled broadly as she introduced Henry to the woman who had been somewhat of a mother figure to her throughout the years. "Lydia, this is my boyfriend, Henry McCord."

"Well, Henry, I know we have met before, but I must say that I think I will enjoy meeting you in this capacity a lot more." Lydia shook Henry's hand and ushered them to the living room area as Conrad poured drinks for them all.

They sat chatting for a bit while Elizabeth and Henry filled them in on how they had met and gotten together. Lydia excused herself and asked Conrad for a word in the next room. "Thank you for organising this, Connie, I'm so happy to see Elizabeth happy and they both seem smitten."

"As much as I would love to take the brownie points for this one I'm afraid I can't, my love. It was all Henry's idea. They are here to meet you officially. Lizzie told me earlier but only because of the implications it could have at work; I was sworn to secrecy. After this, Henry plans to take her on a date to the bowling alley, it just so happens that bowling alley is in the White House. I think they are being cautious about being seen together in public so early on. They did spend time at the farm this weekend and got to go out like a normal couple so I believe he is trying to recreate that here in DC."

"What!!" Lydia said shocked "she took him to the farm? Oh my goodness, this is really serious, isn't it?"

"I do believe so. I think this might be it for her, she seems...I don't know, content"

Laying her head on Conrad's chest, Lydia took a deep breath and relaxed into the their embrace, "Oh, Connie, I can see grand babies and marriage already. I'm so excited."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet, ok?" Conrad laughed at his wife but he loved and lived for her positivity towards life.

Lydia was thinking about the evening ahead when suddenly she had an idea. "Connie, let's not take up too much of their evening. We both know Lizzie will stay all evening if we don't force her to go. We can get the chef to do us up some appetisers here and then they can have dinner down at the bowling alley like a proper date."

"That's a great idea. I'll give Henry the heads up. You go and have a little one on one with our girl and I'll occupy him for a bit."

Lydia and Conrad made their way back Into the living area as Conrad beckoned for Henry, "Henry, would you help me with the drinks please?" Henry headed towards Conrad, jumping immediately at his request.

Lydia made a beeline for Elizabeth and sat beside her taking Henry's place. Smiling at the woman she looked upon as a daughter, Lydia felt her heart soar for her.

"So, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked, though she was not generally one to ask for people's opinions on her love life. Lydia was different though; Elizabeth wanted her opinion on the man she was sure she was going to be spending her life and she wanted her chosen family to like him.

"Lizzie, you seem so happy. If that man is the person helping to put that girlish smile on your face, then I love him and he most certainly has my vote. Also, I'm pretty sure Blake knows about all this and had vetted him to high heavens. That boy is most certainly thorough." Lydia gushed.

Elizabeth laughed at the description of Blake. He and Lydia had formed an unlikely bond over the years through her, and Lydia had him summed up pretty well. "Thank you, Lydia, I'm so glad you like Henry. He does make me really happy."

"Connie tells me that you took him to the farm?" she raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, "That's a big step for you, so am I ok to assume that it is at the stage that you have always refused to even mention when it comes to a significant other?"

Elizabeth blushed. It still caught her off guard sometimes how Lydia felt so at ease calling her out on her behaviour or her reluctance to talk about certain things. It was a very motherly thing to do. As much as it occasionally made her uncomfortable or made her question some of her earlier life decisions, it had always worked out in her favour and she respected Lydia immensely. She was strong willed, confident and fearless, all while being one of the most sincere people Elizabeth had ever met and she valued her presence in her life, and she was so excited about sharing this with her.

"I think so, although we haven't actually said it. But I think I'm there, which is exciting but also terrifying. What if it doesn't work out?" she asked, as she her mind started to swirl.

"Lizzie, listen to me. Being in love is one of the scariest but most beautiful things you will ever experience in your life but, as my mother once told me, you have to risk everything in order to gain everything and I can confirm that she was right. Do you think you could do that?"

Elisabeth mulled this over, could she risk it all to be with Henry? Could she open herself fully to the prospect of having Henry in her life and in her heart? It was then she realised that she didn't know why she was asking herself these questions. If she was truly honest with herself, there was no question to be asked, she had already opened her mind and her heart to a future with Henry, there was no longer a version of her life where he wasn't present and at centre stage. She smiled at her realisation and looked at Lydia, "I think I can do that. I can do that for him"

"Then I look forward to getting to see you grow as a couple. Just so you know, I will be expecting a nice day out where I can wear a fancy wedding hat," Lydia pulled Elizabeth in for a quick hug and smiled. As she pulled back, she thought she would tease a bit more, "And, more importantly, I am looking forward to grand babies whenever they may come along. "

Elizabeth's eye bulged at the mention of babies, "I think we are a good while away from that but I appreciate the sentiment. You will make a great grandmother," she winked at her as the boys made their way back over to them. She was grateful for the one on one time she had with Lydia because she was even more confident in how she felt about Henry. Lydia always had just the way of providing clarity for her.

The conversation flowed as nibbles were served. Both Elizabeth and Henry were overjoyed at how well the evening was going. Once they had finished theirs drinks, Henry stood "Lydia, Conrad, thank you so much for you hospitality. I have enjoyed getting to know you both on a more personal level."

Elizabeth was confused by what sounded like a good-bye from Henry. Their evening was really only getting started and they only had some finger food so far and an entire dinner was to follow. At least that is what she had been told and had prepared for. "Henry? What's going on? I thought we were staying for dinner."

"Nope, I have a surprise lined up for us thanks to Conrad. Lydia just pushed our timeline ahead by a bit. Now, come on and before you start asking 5 million questions, just be patient and you will see in a few minutes, ok?"

Elizabeth looked between all three of them and knew she would be fighting a losing battle so she just rolled her eyes and proceeded to get up to join Henry.

"Well, wonders never cease. Henry McCord, I applaud you. I've never known her to not argue or insist she know every single detail. I will need you to teach me your skills sometime," Henry laughed as Lydia ribbed Elizabeth, knowing fine well what she was doing.

"Excuse me, I am standing right here, you know." Elizabeth pretended to complain as they made their way to the door. "Do I even get a hint? Do I need to get changed?"

"You are perfect, baby," Henry pecked her on the lips as he tried to reassure her. They bid Conrad and Lydia good bye and began to leave the residence. When they didn't make their way to the exit, Elizabeth got even more confused. Henry sensed it and decided to give her a little hint, "We are going on a proper date, a normal-couple one," he explained as be squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Henry, that was ok at the farm but the streets of DC are not the same..."

He cut her off before she had a chance to go any further, "who said anything about the streets of DC?"

Just then, they rounded the corner and Henry opened the door straight ahead. She had never been at this end of the White House, so didn't know where they were going until they walked through the door.

"Henry!" she squealed with excitement as he led them through the door, "Oh my God! How did you organise this? I love bowling but haven't been in such a long time," she threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, babe. Now would you rather eat first or play a few rounds?"

"We are eating here too?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, anything you like according to Lydia. She organised the chef when we got there after Conrad told her what I had planned."

"God, that woman has game. Well it definitely has to be burgers then, can't have anything else when bowling."

"I would agree. You set the lane up and I'll put the request in."

"Ok, but prepare to go down, I am amazing at bowling and you are going to lose."

He pulled her back and flushed their bodies together as she tried to walk away, "I am always prepared to go down. I doubt very much I will be the loser this evening when I have the sexiest woman in the world bending over and constantly playing with balls. Cant get much hotter than that," he whispered, making her legs turn to jelly, before he kissed her passionately.

Panting heavily, Elizabeth turned the tables back on him, "Well played, McCord, but I play to win and I'm not against using dirty tactics," she pinched his bum before turning and walking away swaying her hips, knowing he was watching.

They bowled a few lanes and spent the entire time trying to put the other off their game. Henry saw a much more competitive side to Elizabeth, but what he loved the most was how she opened up her more playful side to him. She also wasn't lying when she said she wasn't against using dirty tactics. It was his turn next; as he approached the lane, she came up beside him just as he was about to bowl and said, "I know I'm winning but I rather enjoy going down as well," His mind instantly flashed with the image of her in the act and the ball went straight down the gutter. She laughed loudly as she watched the pins stay upright.

Henry turned to her with a twinkle in his eye determined to get her back. "Oh, you think you are so funny, don't you? Just you wait," she saw the devilish look in his eye as he made a beeline for her and ran around the table in the centre of the room. They were laughing as Henry tried to catch her from the other side, but after a few false turns, he caught her around the waist and began tickling her. Her body twisted and turned as his fingers pinched at her waist; their laughs became uncontrollable as their stomach muscles began to contract, tumbling to the ground and landing in a jumble of limbs.

Neither had ever felt so carefree or whole in their entire lives. Their eyes met as if a force was drawing them to each other. Even before fully thinking about the implications of his words, Henry whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth Adams."

Her heart leapt at hearing the words she had been wanting to say; and finally having the courage to let them flow freely from her own mouth, she smiled back at him and brought her hand up to cup his face, "I love you too, Henry McCord." Henry had never felt happiness like he did, hearing those words coming from the woman of dreams. He returned her smile as he leaned in and captured her lips with his, seeking out a physical connection. What started as a loving and emotional moment soon turned into impassioned and fervent lustful longing between the two.

Henry didn't want to break what was one of the most intense and heartfelt kisses of his life, but he always had Elizabeth's best interest at heart and he knew that they needed to stop before they went too far. He pulled his lips back from hers and cupped her cheek with his hand as he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone "As much as I would love nothing more than to continue this, I think we need to stop." She agreed with a soft groan, as he kissed her forehead and nose before finally planting a soft, short peck on her lips. They untangled themselves and helped each other get up, then stood and smiled at one another like school-kids, "Not where I saw this evening going if I'm honest, not that I haven't been thinking that for a while."

"You have?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Elizabeth, I don't know how else I can get this across apart from just saying it." Taking her face in his hands, as the emotion started to get the better of him, "You, Elizabeth Adams, are the love of my life. I have never felt this way about another person. Hell, I didn't even know that I could love someone this much, you make me feel complete and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

Tears formed in Elizabeth's eyes as Henry made his declaration of love. She couldn't quite believe this was happening to her or how much her life had changed from that fateful night in the coffee shop.

"I love you, Henry, you are the person I see myself growing old with and I have thanked my lucky stars every day, from the moment we met, that you came into my life. I can't really describe the enormity of my feelings for you because, to be honest, they scare me a little. But you give me the courage to explore them."

Henry took her words in and sighed with contentment at the knowledge that she loved him as well. He lay his forehead on hers as the moment washed over them. Eventually, he spoke "Do you want to stay or go home?"

"Let's not waste our opportunity for a date night while we have it. Plus, you need to feed me as promised, and I want to kick your ass even more while you check mine out. I know it looks good in these jeans," she laughed and turned to walk towards the lane when Henry passed her and gave her bum a squeeze, "It looks good in anything babe."

They had their burgers and bowled a few more rounds and spent the rest of their time there enjoying each other's company with only one interruption. Finishing up for the evening, they made their way out of the White House and towards Elizabeth's waiting motorcade. He was about to kiss her good night when she ushered him into the car with a smile.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed I would stay at my place tonight?" Henry asked.

"We did, but I have a little surprise of my own up my sleeve now. Then, we are heading back to mine. I'm not spending the night on the phone with you rather than being wrapped in your arms after this evening."

Henry was intrigued now, but also thankful because the thought of spending the night, especially tonight, away from her almost killed him, "Thank God, I really wasn't sure how I was going to cope with being away from you tonight, but I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"You never overwhelm me, Henry. I'll take all you are willing to give. I love you"

"I love you, too, baby" Henry whispered as he snaked his arm around her and pulled her body close to his as she settled her head on his chest.

A little while into he journey, he noticed they weren't going to his apartment to grab his stuff for work for the next day, "Babe, you know I need some clothes for work tomorrow. I think someone might question why I am turning up to work in either a day-old work suit or my bowling attire. I'm not so sure either is my look."

Elizabeth blushed and went a little sheepish, "Well I might have done a thing."

Henry laughed as he wondered where this was going and if it involved Blake picking out underwear for him again, "You did a thing or you got Blake to do a thing?"

"No I did this all by myself. I was capable of doing things before he came along, you know. Anyway I may have ordered you a go-bag for my place, or more accurately a stay-bag with a few things you can keep at mine so if we are ever caught off-guard like tonight you have things to wear. It's nothing major, just spare stuff for work, some lounge wear and your toiletries. Its not weird is it?" she asked unsure of herself.

He lifted their interlinked hands and kissed the back of her hand, "No, it's definitely not weird. In fact it's incredibly sweet and means we can spend more time with each other. Thank you, babe."

Elizabeth snuggled back into his embrace and waited for him to realise where they were going and it didn't take him very long, "Babe, are we going to where I think we are going?"

She shifted in the seat to look at him. "Maybe," she smiled knowingly back at him.

"That's what the phone call was for earlier? I should have known you were up to something with the grin you had. Will it not be closed and are you not worried about someone seeing us?"

"It is closed, but I asked the owner for a favour and they arranged for one of the staff to let us in. I know most of them now and they are discreet."

He put his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head as the car came to a stop outside the cafe that changed their lives. "Perfect end to the perfect evening, thank you baby."

They ordered the same coffees and the same single sugar doughnut to share as they sat at the same table and talked about everything and anything. This time, though, as they got up to leave, they were leaving hand in hand, knowing they had found their soul mate and neither could be happier.


	25. Can someone tell me what is going on

Sorry it's so late again today, weekends away are takin over atm.

I also just realised that this fic has surpassed 300 reviews and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to tell me their thoughts on it so far! I really do appreciate each and every one

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE

As they entered Elizabeth's brownstone, they headed straight for the bedroom, physically and emotionally exhausted from their day. They entered the bedroom with their fingers, loosely hanging together.

"Your suits are hanging up and I cleared a space in the drawers for the things I got you. I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth explained, trying her best not to sound like it was a big deal.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Henry felt a warmth radiate from within him: the woman he loved and who loved him back had made space in not only her heart but also in her home for him, "Of course, I don't mind, thank you for being so thoughtful. I really appreciate it."

As they made their way into the bathroom to brush their teeth, Henry felt his stomach do a little flip at the sight of a brand new toothbrush for him right beside Elizabeth's. They stood doing their nightly routines, regularly catching glimpses of each other in the mirror and smirking as they both enjoyed the domesticity of it and secretly hoped deep down that this would soon become their new normal.

Dressing in new pyjamas, they climbed into bed and settled into each other's bodies, Elizabeth with her head rested on Henry's chest as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, beautiful, I love you". Elizabeth smiled softly, "Goodnight, handsome, I love you too." She loved that those three little words were now out in the open and so easily rolled off the tongue for them both. Wrapped up in each other, they drifted off almost immediately as contentment overtook them.

As the early morning light filtered through the master bedroom, Henry started to stir from his sleep. He was met with Elizabeth's sleeping face when he opened his eyes; he quickly said a prayer of thanks for his blessings. He thanked God for the woman before him, the woman who had stolen his heart and changed his view of the world in a spectacular way. Everything seemed brighter and more alive since he met her and he could no longer imagine a world where they weren't together. He thought about how the sound of her breathing gave him a sense of calm and serenity, even if she did snore a little. He reflected on his life before she came into it and realised that he was just making his way through each day until fate brought them together properly. He wished they hadn't wasted so much time. He reached across and pushed a rogue strand of golden hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Running his thumb along her jaw, he closed the small gap between them and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could watch her sleep for hours, but he wanted to spend as much time with her before the call of the real world took them.

Elizabeth instinctively returned the kiss as she awakened to see Henry staring back at her with the brown eyes she could get lost in forever. The gap between them was only inches-wide as their legs had stayed entwined and their forearms touched, their bodies never freely giving up contact as they slept.

"Good morning."

"Its is an amazing morning when I get to wake up with you, babe." he hummed to her as the dulcet tone of his voice washed over her.

"hhhhmmmm that's true, its always better when you're here."

They let the moment pass between them as they kept their eyes on one another, neither needing words to fill the silence as they adjusted to being awake.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked after a few beats, seeing something in his eyes that told her he needed to talk.

"When?"

"Before I woke up, I can see it on your face and in yours eyes"

Henry smiled back at her, loving how in tune with him she was, "I was just thinking about the first night we met all those years ago and how much time we wasted when we could have been together. I want forever with you and I can't help but feel like we missed out on years of happiness."

Running her hand down his arm, she reached his hand and interlocked their fingers. She pulled them to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles before holding it close to her chest. "Henry, we can't live in the what ifs. I believe it wasn't our time back then but fate introduced us so we would wait for each other until we were ready for what this is."

He pondered over her theory for a second and smiled as he pulled her in for a proper embrace, "you're right babe, thank you for always showing me a different perspective."

Henry ghosted his lips over Elizabeth's for a moment, murmuring his love for her, "I love you, Elizabeth Adams," he kissed her tenderly as he tried to communicate the depths of his emotion. They kissed languidly until the sensuality of the moment intoxicated them and the need to become connected overtook all else.

As their kisses became more heated and breathless, their arousal created a haze around them. They undressed each other removing any barrier that came between them before settling back into their waking position, faces only inches apart.

Their eyes connected as Henry hooked Elizabeth's leg over his hip bringing her as close as possible so he could position himself at her entrance before sliding into her core with ease. Their breaths hitched at the sensation of finally becoming one. Henry set a slow rhythm for them feeling no need to rush the moment; their eyes stayed on each other, as the coils of pleasure tightened within them with every slow thrust of their hips.

With Henry's hand splayed over her back holding her close, every roll of his hips hit Elizabeth with the perfect amount of friction. She dug her nails into his back as she inched closer to the abyss. Pulling her lower lip into her teeth as the pleasure rippled over her body, she tried her best to stop herself from breaking eye contact. Henry couldn't stop himself though once her saw nibbling on her lip; there was something about how she did it that commanded him to kiss her. His lips connected to hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her and she hummed at the feeling of him invading her.

Their rhythm began to falter the closer they got to their climaxes. Henry felt Elizabeth's body start to quiver and increased the force of his thrusts until the pressure became too much for them and their bodies dissolved into pleasure as they cried out.

Maintaining eye contact throughout their orgasms created a new level of intensity and intimacy for them that neither had seen coming and they felt even more connected to one another. They lay in each other's arms breathlessly as they tried to convey the feelings that had just passed through them.

"That was incredible..." Elizabeth struggled to find the words.

"It really was," whispered Henry as he pulled her to his chest and cocooned her in his embrace.

They lay wrapped up in each other's arms before the reality of work pulled them from their safe space. They enjoyed their morning routine together as they got showered, changed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Elizabeth collected the paper and made them some coffee and breakfast as Henry finished off a report he needed for their briefing at the White House.

They sat side by side, knees touching as a way of contact, "This is nice, I could get used to this," Elizabeth commented breaking the comfortable silence between them. Henry turned into her, putting his hand on her knee and giving it a little squeeze as he smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss, "Yeah, me too, babe," he returned warmly.

As they prepared to leave, they snuggled close to each other for a few seconds with a hug and kiss, "Today is going to be hard," Henry sighed.

Elizabeth looked up at him concerned, "Why?"

Henry chuckled at her concern, especially because of his reason, "Because we have the briefing today and I am won't be able to do this," he dipped his head kissing her again, and biting lightly on her bottom lip, "and I will have to watch all the other men either ogle you or be afraid of you, although I must admit I like watching the ones who are afraid of you just because you are a strong powerful woman. That can be quite entertaining."

"Are you getting a little jealous, Dr McCord?" she teased. She secretly loved the small bit of possessiveness because she knew she felt the same when other women checked him out.

"Do you blame me? I want to bang their heads together and tell them you are all mine. Only I am allowed to look at you like that now, Madam Secretary."

"I don't think any of them ogle me. You are probably just imagining it," she quipped as she put her coat and heels on.

"You keep on thinking that, babe, but you are a goddess and I have seen it with my own two eyes. I can't wait until we are out in the open and I can show them you're mine."

Elizabeth laughed at him "Ok, tiger, whatever you say. I'll see you later?" she questioned.

"I can't wait," Henry replied giving her one last kiss before she went out the front door and he slipped out the back a few moments after her.

Elizabeth made her way to her motorcade and greeted Blake as she got in. "Morning, sunshine". They had arranged for him to meet her this morning to go over the briefing points for the meeting later in the day at the White House, but, really, they usually organised one of these little car dates when they hadn't seen much of each other on a personal level and it was always a good time to catch up.

"Good morning, I think sunshine might suit you better this morning with that grin and chipper mood. I can assume last night went well then?"

She nudged him softly as she blushed, "Yeah, it was amazing. We had a really nice evening, I'll spare you the details. I'm pretty sure you know exactly where we went after dinner."

Blake grinned, happy with himself for pulling the wool over her eyes again, "You know it really should be harder to hide things from you you know. You were in the CIA, must be all those feelings turning your brain to mush and clouding your spy skills."

"Heyyyyy." she exclaimed as she feigned being insulted. She knew the real reason Blake could get away with keeping things from her was because she trusted him with her life and she didn't think too hard about the arrangements he made.

"Sooooo?" he raised his eyebrow at her, he knew she needed prodding for the rest of the details of how the night went, but he had a feeling about what happened and he couldn't be happier for her.

"So what?" she smiled as she looked out the window, avoiding his gaze to torture him. She tried not to giggle.

"Woman, come on, I'm dying here." Blake cried out "What else happened? And don't you dare tell me nothing or you are not getting this bear claw," he held out a folder paper bag with the logo of her favourite bakery on it. Elizabeth's eye bulged when she saw the bag and she snatched it from Blake's grasp and chuckled as she sniffed the contents, "Ok, Ok."

She took a large bite as she told him, "Well, we might have said those few words," Blake didn't quite catch what she said as she chomped down on the bear claw and talked with her mouth full.

"What did you just say? Did you tell him you love him?"

She swallowed, "Yep," she beamed.

"And I am assuming, going by that schoolgirl grin, he said it back."

"He actually said it first. It was so perfect, Blake, we were just messing about and it just came out. It didn't feel forced, it was just natural and I swear we have not stopped smiling since."

Blake smiled as he listened to the entire story of how those three words came about from them both and felt so much joy for his friend.

"I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth, Henry is amazing and even though I saw this coming a mile off, even possibly from the first day, I am glad that you have let someone into your heart so fully. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Elizabeth linked their arms and put her head down on Blake's shoulder, "Thanks Blake. I don't think I've ever been this happy and, as much as it is to do with Henry, it wouldn't have happened without you and your friendship. I love you for that and hope you know how important you are to me."

Blake lay his cheek on her head "Of course I do, I'm glad you are happy."

As Elizabeth and Blake left the morning staff meeting to head to the White House briefing, some of the inner circle had noticed her particular cheery mood.

"What has made her so happy this morning? She didn't even complain that you took the last bear claw," Daisy said as she examined the pastry remnants on Matt's lips and arched her eyebrow as she nodded towards Blake and Elizabeth.

Taking Daisy's cue, Matt wiped his lips as he spoke "Don't you mean who?"

"Don't you mean who what?" Jay chimed in as Nadine sat in her chair deciding whether it was appropriate to stop this conversation.

"Oh, come on, guys, are you all serious? You can't tell me that no one has noticed that she seems to be just a little but happier than normal. I'm not saying she was grumpy or anything but it's obvious that it's a someone who is making her a little more cheerful rather than a something. She has been leaving the office at a semi-normal time as much as she can for a bit now and has taken weekends off too."

"Come to think of it..." Jay started before Nadine cut him off, "That's enough, do you all not have enough work to do or should I find you some?"

They all quickly gathered their things and scurried towards the door before they felt Nadine's wrath.

Blake and Elizabeth met Henry and Russell on their way to the Oval Office, prompting a cheerful greeting from Elizabeth, "Dr McCord, Russell"

"Hello Madam secretary" Henry replied trying to contain his grin.

"Hi Bess, where are we on the situation with Cuba so far?" Russell walked straight into the Oval Office without waiting for Elizabeth's answer. Henry held back and allowed him to go in before throwing her a small wink as she thanked him.

"Not much movement, to be honest. The negotiations are still ongoing but they are digging their heels in on some key issues and it's delaying the entire thing."

The Oval Office was filled with members of the presidential cabinet as they discussed the issues at hand. Henry watched, captivated by Elizabeth as she held the attention of each person in the room any time she spoke. It was beyond sexy but it also filled him with a sense of pride he hadn't felt before, she was a powerful woman, but her humility and her desire to do right by all sides was inspiring.

The president had wrapped up the meeting and people were in the process of leaving when he asked Henry, Elizabeth and Russell to stay behind.

"I want the deal with Cuba wrapped up as soon as possible. Does anyone have any objections or reasons I should not send Elizabeth in person to get this finalized? This is important to me and I see it as a key part of this administration's legacy."

"I'm happy to go, Mr President. I think my presence may show them that we mean business and this has dragged on long enough."

"Henry, do you see any ethical implications? I know you have been advising on this already." Conrad turned to Henry.

Just as Henry was about to answer, Russell cut in, "Why don't we send Henry along with Bess? That way, she has a sounding board in the room with her. It might make things move a bit faster."

Conrad, Henry and Elizabeth all stood looking at each other, all three unsure what to do in that moment and Russell picked up on it immediately, "What?"

Conrad smirked as Elizabeth looked at Henry and raised her eyebrow at him asking for agreement for what she was about to do. Understanding her unspoken question, Henry nodded in agreement as Russell looked on, "Can someone tell me what is going on please, Mr President?" he questioned.

Conrad laughed as she put his hands up "Ohhhhh, no, this has nothing to do with me, I'm not saying anything."

Russell did not like to be kept in the dark and his confusion was growing as was his frustration, "Bess?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. She wasn't nervous but this was the first outsider they would be telling about themselves. Given Russell's track record for accepting things he had not seen coming, she was confident he would have something to say about their relationship, "Well, it will come out eventually so you might as well know now, so you can't say I kept you in the dark."

"Christ, Bess, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"What! No." She almost shouted back at him, raising her voice slightly, the fact that his head went there first caught her off guard.

"Thank God, I wouldn't like to see how that played out in the press. Unwed Madam Secretary pregnant by mystery man. They would have a field day."

"Russell." Elizabeth raised her voice again trying to get him to snap out of his current thought process

Tamping it down a bit, Russell decided he really should just hear her out "Sorry, Bess, so what is it?"

Henry could see that she was starting to get flustered. He knew she wasn't all that comfortable talking about her private life with many people so he decided to step in "Elizabeth and I are dating, Russell. Have been for a little while and are very much in a perhaps new, but extremely committed relationship. We just thought you should know so that you are not blindsided if the press or anyone finds out before we release it ourselves."

Russell's head swivelled back and forth between the two, "Really? You two?" he processed the information in his head as he moved his pointed finger and swivelled his neck at the same time, until it finally sank in, "Well, I'll admit I didn't see that one coming. Seriously, Bess, it had to be someone on the cabinet? You could have picked any other man in the whole of DC. The media will have a field day." Pushing his suit jacket away, he placed his hands on his hips as he started to pace.

Elizabeth continued to stay silent "Excuse me, Russell, we will handle the press as and when that happens. This wasn't necessarily a deliberate choice but you can't help who you fall in love with and I assure you that Elizabeth and I are professional enough to not let this affect our work. We just let you should know as a courtesy, rather than because we wanted your counsel on our dating choices."

Henry's declaration of love had surprised Conrad. He kept his best game face on though, thankful for the ability to do so after years of military and diplomatic training, but it had warmed his heart to know that Elizabeth had found her person and he knew Lydia would be ecstatic. While he admired how Henry stepped in, knowing full well how Elizabeth felt about discussing her private life, he also appreciated that Henry would not let Russell speak to Elizabeth disrespectfully. She could handle herself, but he found himself slipping into his parental role for her and thinking it was nice to know that she now had backup. Russell could be a scary guy to most in DC but that didn't seem to phase Henry.

Elizabeth stood speechless at Henry not only because he had just told Russell Jackson and the president of the United States that they were in love, but also because he had shut Russell down, very effectively. Russell caught Elizabeth's reaction from the side of his eye and chuckled, "Ok, don't get your knickers in a twist, Henry. As long as it doesn't affect your work, I really don't care and my suggestion still stands that you attend the negotiations as long as you both can keep your hands to yourselves in public."

"Russell." Elizabeth scolded as she finally got over her shock

"I'm joking, goodness me. Although I must say, Henry, you are the first person I've encountered who has left her speechless. You should stick around just for that alone," Russell laughed as he bid his goodbyes to the three of them and walked out of the Oval Office.

"Not where I saw that meeting going, but, nonetheless, I'm very happy for you both."

Elizabeth softened and relaxed when she realized Conrad was speaking as her friend, "Thanks, Conrad. Neither did I, but Russell had to find out at some point, I suppose. Maybe not the whole story, but Mr Blabbermouth over here gave away all our secrets."

"Sorry," Henry blushed "He needed to be told from the get-go or it would have turned into a thing with him."

As they bid their goodbyes and walked out of the office together, Henry hoped to get a few minutes alone with Elizabeth. He needed to make sure she was really okay with his abrupt declaration. "Madam Secretary, would you have a few minutes to look over a briefing in my office by any chance?" he asked taking precautions; it seemed at times that the White House walls had ears.

Elizabeth had to get back for a meeting but she could tell that Henry was apprehensive about something, "Yes, sure, but I only have a moment or two to spare, Dr McCord."

They made their way to Henry's office and stepped inside, closing the door behind them and shielding them from prying eyes.

"Everything ok, babe?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

Relief washed over Henry as she called him babe. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. You aren't annoyed about what I said are you? Sorry, I know we should have discussed it and I know I didn't need to tell him we are in love but I needed to shut him down."

Elizabeth walked closer to him and put her arms around his waist as she looked up at him, her smaller block heels not quite giving her the height to reach him, "Babe, I'm not annoyed one little bit. In fact, I found it incredibly sexy."

"You did?" he asked, but she kissed him before he had the chance to say any more and relief flooded over him as he kissed her back.

"Now that we have told Russell, I really should tell Nadine, are you ok with that?" she asked wanting his agreement before speaking with her chief of staff.

"Yeah," he smiled and released his hold on her as she started to move, "Now I really do have to get back to work but I'll see you later and we can work out a plan for the trip, ok?"

"Ok, babe" he pulled her back for a quick kiss and tilted her chin towards him, "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled as her lips ghosted his, "I love you, too." With a quick peck. she walked towards her waiting motorcade and Blake.

She made her way back to the State Department and decided that telling Nadine should be at the top of her agenda after her meeting with the Canadian ambassador and asked Blake to arrange a meeting between them.

Nadine knocked before entering the secretary's office. It wasn't unusual for her to have last minute meetings with the secretary but she had a feeling this was not going to be one of those meetings. She had just got off the phone with Russell Jackson regarding the upcoming trip to Cuba. When discussing who would be attendance, he had made a remark about needing one less room before hanging up. Nadine couldn't help thinking it had something to do with the secretary and Henry McCord, and was now confident that her suspicions were accurate.

"You were looking to see me, Madam Secretary?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Nadine walking into her office, "Yes, Nadine, thank you, please take a seat," she closed the report she was currently reading through to give Nadine her full attention.

"What can I help you with Mam?" Nadine asked.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and sat up in her seat as she faced Nadine, "Well, it is more of a personal situation that we think you should be aware of, especially now that Russell had to be told."

Nadine kept her best poker face on as she looked back at Elizabeth, "We?" she questioned tilting her head to the side.

Elizabeth hadn't even realised she had said that, but thinking of her and Henry as a unit was slowly becoming her normal, "Yes – we, myself and Henry."

"Ok. And what is it that you both thought I should be made aware of, then?" Nadine was not giving her an out at all. She never wanted to be one to assume anything especially in DC. But she also knew Elizabeth needed to be comfortable discussing this with her on an ongoing basis since it was going to have any bearing on her professional life. As Henry was part of the presidential cabinet, it would affect things whether they liked it or not.

"We are a couple, we have been dating for a little while and it has become quite serious, well serious enough for us to feel the need to tell a few people. Obviously, Blake knows, we told Conrad and Lydia. And after we decided at this morning's briefing that Henry will be joining us on the upcoming trip, we felt we should tell Russell."

Nadine smiled at Elizabeth, "I had deduced as much."

"You had?" Elizabeth asked surprised she knew.

"Well, I'm sure Dr McCord told you about me answering Blake's phone and I hope you don't mind me saying but you have definitely seemed a little happier of late. I am very happy for you Mam. Dr McCord seems like a genuinely nice man."

"Thank you, Nadine, he is thankfully. He did tell me about that incident although I thought he had covered that well enough. Seems like we both need a bit more work on that front. We hadn't intended on telling any more people for a while yet, but after Russell suggested that Henry come along on the Cuba trip, we didn't want any ethical ambiguity hence today's disclosure."

"I'm sure we can try and keep a lid on anyone else finding out until you are both comfortable. I understand being in the public eye makes it all a little more difficult. But we should maybe think about reading Daisy in so she isn't blindsided if a story comes out or if she is questioned by a reporter in the press briefings?"

"Emm, maybe, let me talk to Henry this evening and I will let you know tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, Mam" Nadine got up to leave when Elizabeth called her back "Nadine, thank you for your help with this and thank you for not pushing Blake too much to find out what was going on. You know what he is like when he gets flustered and, as funny as I find it sometimes, I was glad he didn't have to have a meltdown."

Nadine grinned at her, "You are welcome Mam," She walked out of her office.


	26. Now I will show you mine

Hi everyone,

Sorry the day got away from me yesterday.

So this chapter has me fully caught up with what I have written. I usually keep 5/6 chapters ahead however with a demanding full time job ridiculously busy social life recently I have just not found the time. I have had wayyyyyy to many weekends away and they are not finished yet but I am going to make more of an effort to get ahead again.

There may not be an update next week simply because I might take the opportunity to get myself ahead again but I am def not abandoning it so don't worry (Kate I'm looking at you lol).

Let me know what you think of this chapter xx

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYSIX

Later that day, Elizabeth was striding towards the elevator when her phone pinged:

H: I have a surprise for you. Go home and change, Matt will fill you in on what you need to do and I will see you soon. YH X

Elizabeth smiled. she loved Henry's surprises and had no doubt that tonight's would be fun.

E: Can I even have a little hint? X

H: You showed me yours, now I will show you mine... Now, hurry up, I can't wait to see you baby. YH x

She put her phone away as she exited the elevator and walked towards Matt, "I hear you and your accomplice have been cooking things up again, Matt." She had kept her expression neutral, which threw Matt for a second, "Emmm yes Mam, but only if you agree obviously," he replied nervously.

Elizabeth grinned slightly at him, she trusted Matt but she liked to keep him on his toes. Saying nothing, she climbed into the SUV.

As she pulled up to the brownstone, Matt turned to her "Mam, plain-clothes agents will be waiting for you at the back door in 15 minutes. I have left an overcoat along with a hat and some glasses on the kitchen table for you."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, silently asking what on earth was going on "I have been sworn to secrecy. You will figure it out pretty quickly, but you know I will tell you if you insist. It is up to you."

Elizabeth thought for a second, and decided against forcing Matt to give away Henry's plan. She quietly got out of the car and headed inside. Fifteen minutes later, she was standing at her back door with hair and face mostly concealed under a Mets baseball hat she wasn't sure belonged to Matt or Henry. A knock sounded on the door; as she opened it, she was surprised to find two of the newer DS agents wearing plain clothes alongside a fully suited Matt.

"Mam, I have assigned Luke and Peter to you this evening. I thought people may be more likely to recognise me even in plain clothes. I will be staying behind so anyone lurking will think that you are still at home. There is another agent at your destination who has done the preliminary checks, as soon as you arrive he will leave you and Dr McCord be. There will not be an agent stationed right outside the door, but he will be within it's line of sight at the adjacent stairwell adjacent, as it is the only entrance and exit. Luke will walk you in and you will have a panic button should you need it, I would assume you will not, but you know I don't like to leave things to chance. Now any questions?".

Elizabeth laughed at Matt's serious tone, "Nope, I think you covered everything apart from where I am actually going. Shall we make tracks? I can judge your spycraft along the way, Matt, and give you feedback," she nudged his shoulder on the way out and Matt simply stifled a grin wanting to keep a more professional tone for his newer recruits.

Like Matt had suggested, it hadn't taken Elizabeth long to work out where she would be spending the evening and she was so excited to get a glimpse into this side of Henry.

They pulled up outside Henry's building and waited a few seconds until the footway cleared, fewer people meant she was less likely to be recognised. Luke spoke to the agent who had done the preliminary clearing, before he opened the SUV's door for Elizabeth. They then made their way inside and up two flights of stairs before coming to a stop outside Henry's apartment door.

Luke knocked and another agent answered, "All clear?" The agent nodded his head, as Luke turned to Elizabeth and pressed a fob into her hand, "Mam, please keep this on your person or close to you at all times. I will be just through those doors if you need me. Dr McCord is already inside; you can go on ahead in now."

"Thank you, Luke," she knew this whole thing was odd but didn't really care in that moment because she was about to see Henry's home for the first time. The smell of her favourite pasta dish hit her as she stepped through the door.

Henry rounded the corner, his eyes lighting up as he took her in. He quickly wiped his hands on his apron and pulled her close to him; merging their bodies, he narrowed the gap between their lips as he whispered, "I missed you." Elizabeth closed the gap entirely and locked their lips together in a soft and tender kiss before pulling back and looking up at him again smiling "It's only been a few hours but I missed you too."

"So what do you think of my surprise then?" he asked timidly, a little unsure of himself.

"I love it, I'm so glad I finally get to see your place," she looked around her, taking in the little symbols of Henry's personality that he had dotted throughout the space in the form of books and pieces of art.

"Well, like I said, I thought it was only fair that you got to see where I call home at the moment." His phrasing caught her by surprise. She grinned at him as he looked back sheepishly, both aware that they hoped their future together would one day involve Henry no longer living here. "I haven't really done much with the place since I moved in as it was already furnished, a lot of my stuff is still in my Pittsburgh house, hopefully I can show you that someday as well."

She ran her fingers across the spines of his vast book collection, "I'd like that."

"Good. Now make yourself at home, dinner will be ready shortly," he retreated into the kitchen area as Elizabeth continued to check out Henry's personal space. She could tell that he had not furnished the place himself. Aside from the pieces that had immediately caught her eye when she walked in, most of the furniture felt a little too sterile for Henry's taste. There was one piece though that she knew was definitely his. The deep red lounger didn't fit in with the decor and most certainly looked older than everything else; right beside it was a small coffee table with a book on St Francis lying face down alongside a framed picture of his family. She sat down on the lounger, putting her legs up before reaching for his book. This was what Henry valued in a home, somewhere to sit in peace and comfort while he read, she could feel his personality radiate from this spot.

Henry called out, "Dinner's ready." She looked up, a little startled. She didn't realise he had walked back into the living area, "I see you found my spot but I never took you for a St Francis fan."

"What can I say? He fascinates me. I assume you brought the lounger with you to DC?"

"How could you tell?" he laughed knowing that it didn't fit but not caring because it was his little bit of home and solace.

"It just seems the most you thing here," she replied truthfully as he reached his hand out to her, and she took it as they made their way to the table.

"I'm starving," she said as her stomach started rumbling.

"Well its lucky I knew you would be and made plenty."

They spent dinner talking about Henry's move to DC. The conversation segued to what happened with Russell and Nadine today and their upcoming trip.

"So Nadine had a suggestion, but I said I wanted to speak with you about it first."

"Oh?" He was intrigued by what Nadine would have suggested. She didn't seem the type to like interfere in people's personal lives, but then he didn't know her very well yet.

"Well, she suggested that we loop Daisy in so she wouldn't be blindsided if the press did get a hold of it before we decided to go public. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me, I can understand the logic in that."

"Me too, but I'm thinking about going a bit further and looping my whole team in, well just the inner circle. If you don't want to, I totally understand and we won't. It just would make life a lot easier on our trip. I don't really want to be sneaking around every evening afraid of someone catching us or trying to avoid eye contact during meetings. This way, we could actually stay in the same suite the entire week," she started rambling a little more about how it would help them when Henry grasped both her hands in an attempt to ground her, and hopefully stop her mind spiralling.

"Elizabeth." he commanded as she finally met his eyes, "I am more than happy to tell your team. It would be easier and I want nothing more than to wake up with you in my arms for a whole week."

She smiled, thankful that he felt the same way "And you are sure? Even if I do trust my team, telling more people still means more risk of the press finding out."

"Babe, I know. Honestly, I would shout it from the rooftops tomorrow morning if I could, but I know that we have to plans these things and it will happen when we are ready. But I can't say I'm horrified about the risk, and I just don't think looping your team in is going to have any majorly bad effect, do you?"

"No."

"Well, then that's settled. When we are away, we can discuss options with Daisy about going public. It is going to happen sooner or later. I struggle to keep my hands to myself when we are outside the privacy of our homes and offices," Henry tried to lighten the mood and his heart flipped as she chucked at him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Anyway, would it really be a big deal if the press found out?" he asked, but was a little unnerved when the smile disappeared from her face.

"Henry, you need to prepare yourself for a lot of scrutiny. The press run articles almost every week, if not daily, on my non-existent love life so I imagine they will be like vultures when they find out that I am, in fact, dating someone and that person is on the presidential cabinet. They will have a field day".

"Babe, it won't be that bad," he said with a warm smile.

Elizabeth stood and started pacing the floor. The anxiety of sending Henry through the trenches of the press was always there, but now it was overwhelming her. While she knew this was part of her job, it was something she took into consideration when she made her decision. Her decision – not his. This wasn't something he had chosen for himself and, by being with her, he would be subjected to God knows what.

Henry watched as Elizabeth paced. Seeing the turmoil on her face, he got up and engulfed her in a hug, "Baby, it will be all right, I promise. I'm a big boy and can handle whatever they throw at me."

She pushed him away lightly, "Henry, I need you to really think about this. When I made the decision to become Secretary of State, I took the press into consideration. I knew I would be scrutinised and I knew that I would be giving up my anonymity, that my private life would be theirs to dissect to a certain point. But, that was a decision I made. You have not really gotten to make that decision for yourself because, by being with me, it is being trust on you. I don't want you to end up hating me for causing this sort of intrusion into your life. I need you to fully know what you are getting yourself into."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to soothe her as she spoke. He took in what she said – but he had known from the moment that he fell for her on their first evening together that his life would never be the same. He had considered the press, possibly not as much as he should have, but he would run through a million burning buildings for this woman. If the press was something he would have to deal with, then he would just have to get used to it.

"OK, for starters I could never, and I mean never, end up hating you. Secondly, I have known since we started this that my life would change. Truthfully, I may not understand the extent of those changes, but life is full of the unknown so, as long as I have you by my side, I am willing go through every hurdle that anyone throws at us – whether that be from the press, our jobs or just life in general. Elizabeth Adams, I am in this for the long haul. I will admit I might not always enjoy how the press will invade our privacy, I am willing to deal with it for you, for us. I'm making that decision, it is my decision, ok?"

"Are you sure? It will be a big change. The press can be relentless and, most of the time, you will not be able to fight back."

"I promise. I can't say that I won't struggle with it, but it is a small price to pay for spending the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams," he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He needed her to know that he was ok with it all and stop her mind from going into overdrive about it. When she groaned and relaxed into him, he knew he had succeeded. Breaking the kiss a few seconds later, he asked cheekily, "So, what do you want to do with the rest of our evening before you have to go home?"

Reaching up on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear, "Why don't you show me where you have all those dirty dreams about me, Dr McCord?"

A few hours later, Elizabeth tried to extract herself from Henry's hold, "Don't go," he pleaded as he pulled her naked body closer to him.

"You know I have to. Believe me, I would much rather sleep in your arms than go back home right now, but we have a plan in place so let's stick to it. Remember, we will be able to spend a full week going to sleep and waking up together very soon."

"I can't wait." he purred in her ear.

They both knew that the trip set for a few days later would change everything, but they were excited about widening the group of people who knew about them. Initially, it would be the ability to stay together on their trip, but they were also looking forward to no longer having to second-guess their actions around each other in public down the line. The two were aware that it would not be without its obstacles, but right then, their future together shone bright.


	27. I aim to please Mam

Hi everyone,

So to start I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I work in medical recruitment and look after emergency department doctors so as you can imagine with everything going on atm my work life has most certainly eaten into my free time as the last three weeks have just been shockingly busy. I have not had the time to write at all, if I do find the time I only get about 2 paragraphs done which is not very productive. From last week I have been thankfully working from home so hope to get a bit more done once (fingers crossed) this all calms down.

My updates may not be as regular as they once were but I most definitely have not given up on this or my other fic. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the last week or two - it's been encourgaing and nice knowing I still have a few readers hanging in there.

Enjoy the next chapter

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN

A few days later both Elizabeth and Henry were pulling up to Dulles airfield ready to board their flight. Henry watched from the back of his SUV as Elizabeth exited wearing long black wide leg pants with skyscraper pointed black heels paired with a white polar neck sweater. She stood to side of her plane as Blake spoke with her about something that made her laugh, Henry was mesmerised by her.

He found it unfathomable that Elizabeth couldn't see the effect she had on people or understand just how beautiful sexy she was, she stood before his very eyes, very little skin on show but exuding sexiness in its droves and it took all the willpower he had to not go to her and kiss her until neither of them could breathe.

"You are good to go now Dr McCord"

The driver broke Henry out of his Elizabeth induced trance, he quickly exited the car and made his way towards Elizabeth and the small group of her staff that had gathered around her. He was happy in the knowledge that soon enough he wouldn't have to pretend around people but in the meantime he knew he needed to keep it professional

"Good morning everyone, Madam Secretary"

A round of Hellos and good mornings came from Nadine, Jay, Blake and Matt but no one really looked up from what they were doing apart from Elizabeth who looked around at her staff and rolled her eyes,

"Good Morning Dr McCord, you will have to excuse my staff, they are all a little preoccupied" she smiled at him, her private smile, the one she only ever gave him and his heart fluttered as he returned her warmth.

"I promise not to hold it against them" he replied as Matt announced that they were all clear to board, the staff instantly made their way towards the plane but Elizabeth and Henry hung back a second so they could walk the short distance side by side.

Once they had settled in and taken off Henry asked Elizabeth for a word in her office as the rest of the staff busied themselves with work. Once the door closed behind them she turned towards him, sliding his arms around her waist he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly, It had been 32 hours since he last held her and he didn't want to wait another moment. She hummed into his mouth, the contact greatly wanted, it was getting harder not seeing him every day and she was so glad things had fallen the way they had with this trip because she wasn't sure if she was willing to be away from him for that long at the moment.

"You just couldn't wait until we got there could you Dr McCord?" she knew he was feeling the same way as her, she could tell by the way he looked at her when he got out of the car and she secretly loved it.

Henry chuckled at her attempt to hid the fact she missed him just as much as he missed her "Absolutely not and I know you didn't want to either, you can pretend all you want however I did have another reason for sneaking you off."

"Well what can I do for you Dr McCord" Elizabeth asked assuming it would be working related but noticing that Henry seemed a little nervous.

"Well the thing is we never really agreed when we were telling everybody, I know we said on the trip but when on the trip?" Elizabeth suddenly realised that she had never told Henry about the conversation she had with Nadine regarding the best time to let the staff in on their little secret.

"Henry, I am so sorry it completely slipped my mind. Nadine thought it would be best to tell them while we were on the flight there. We agreed to give them an hour to settle it, tell them then and that way they have a few hours to process and get their minds back to work before we arrive. Are you ok with that?"

"Of course, at least we can get all their questions out of the way before we land and hopefully they will give us some space this evening. Am I right in assuming Nadine has booked a separate room for me or are we both ok for your suite?"

"She has booked another room for you but it's just for the itinerary encase any reporters decide to snoop for some reason. Security also insisted that the entire floor is for staff only so everyone else is at the other end and we have the suite to ourselves, Nadine even suggested that the staff meetings were not to be held in my suite this time round and has organised for the other suite to be the meeting room. We have all the privacy we could possibly muster thanks to Matt and Nadine"

Henry smiled as he marvelled at how Nadine and Matt had obviously rallied round to give Elizabeth the space she normally wouldn't get, he really appreciated it and decided that he needed to thank them both personally at some point.

"Looks like everyone has thought of everything! You are very lucky to have such good people around who actually care about you". Elizabeth pondered his words for a second, she knew she had staff that were very good at their jobs but Henry was right, she was very lucky because everyone that knew so far had gone above and beyond what was expected of them and she would be eternally grateful.

"I really am. Now are you ready to go out there and blow Matt, Daisy and Jay's minds?" she held her hand out to him, taking it he replied "Let's do it, I think I will even enjoy it a little".

Stealing one last quick peck they made their way back out into the main body of the plane.

Nadine was the only one who looked up as the re-entered, Elizabeth gave her a slight nod communicating silently that they were ready to inform the staff, Nadine nodded back closing the brief she was working on. She cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention, when they all looked at her expectedly she spoke while Henry stayed right by her side "Everyone, I have a bit of a secret to let you all in on"

She looked around the area as Daisy, Matt and Jay looked slightly confused but intrigued while Blake sat behind them all with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth had told him her plans and he didn't do much to contain his excitement about this finally no longer being a secret. He had been so thankful when Elizabeth told Nadine, he would keep all of her secrets but that didn't mean he enjoyed it, nonetheless getting to see Daisy, Matt and Jay with their jaws hanging open at this nugget of DC gossip was going to make it all worthwhile.

Before she had the chance to say any more Blake interrupted her "Hold on" rising from his seat behind everyone he scurried towards Elizabeth and Henry turning back around to face the staff as he balanced on the edge of a seat close to them "I want to see their faces". Elizabeth's narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief "Whattt? You owe me that much" he chuckled.

"Excuse me does anyone want to tell us what is going on please" Matt asked somewhat frustrated at being kept in the dark for longer than necessary.

"Patient as ever Matt" Elizabeth returned rolling her eyes as Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"OK, so I have recently started dating but have kept it under wraps until we knew it was something long term which it now is"

Before she had a chance to finish Matt piped up again, pointing between the staff "Knew it! I told you all it was a who and not a what that was making her so chipper in the mornings pre her 2nd coffee".

"Excuse me? Am I not always a ray of sunshine in the morning" placing her hands on her hips Elizabeth interrupted him before he could dig his own hole any more, she wasn't really annoyed but keeping Matt on his toes was something she enjoyed and at times required.

Matt gulped, sliding down his seat sheepishly "Of course you are Madam Secretary, I just umm I just meant that recently you seem to be even more radiant in the mornings"

"Nice save as always Matt, you are lucky I am aware that I am not a ray of sunshine pre coffee number two and that I have learned to live with it" Elizabeth mocked sternly as Henry stood beside her, no one had twigged on that it was him she was dating hence his presence but Blake sat with a grin waiting for someone to realise or at least until the 'Who' question was asked.

"I aim to please Mam"

Daisy sat absorbing the information before eventually speaking, she had ran some of the press implications of a new boyfriend through her mind and had questions before she went any further "Mam, I'm very pleased for you, you deserve to be happy but can I ask who it is you are dating?".

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth slipped her hand into Henrys as she turned to look at him, offering an assuring smile.

Jay was the first to see the connecting of their hands "No way! Dr McCord?".

Daisy's mind swirled with the realisation that the Secretary of state was dating a member of the presidential cabinet and how that would play out in the press.

"Well aren't you a dark horse Dr McCord" Matt directed at Henry with a cheeky grin.

Before Henry had a chance to reply Blake cut in clapping his hands together "This is sooooooo good! All your faces" he laughed before Elizabeth gave him a friendly nudge warning him to reign it back in, she knew he was enjoying this immensely because he had been stuck keeping the secret for the entirety of her relationship but she didn't want him to annoy the others until she knew how they were all going to take it.

"Yes way Jay and not much of a dark horse Matt just someone who was lucky enough to fall in love with the most beautiful and intelligent woman he has ever met" Henry stated matter of fact as Elizabeth blushed, the public declarations of love was a new concept for her, bell even the private ones were but she wasn't sure she would get used to them any time soon.

"Like Henry said we have been dating for a little while and it has become quite serious. However right now we are not quite ready to release this to the public but we thought considering we were all away together this week we should let you all in on it for 1 – my sanity, especially if one of you happened to see us together outside work hours and number 2 – Daisy, we did not want you to be ambushed in the press room at any point if a reporter got hold of it but also more importantly because we would like your advice on how to proceed press wise". Elizabeth noticed that Daisy hadn't said much but also knew that she was pragmatic therefore was most likely running multiple scenarios through her brain for their current situation.

Daisy looked up at Elizabeth and Henry, smiling, genuinely happy for Elizabeth but also appreciative of the fact that her boss wanted her professional opinion and help in this situation, it required a level of trust between them and she was thankful the secretary felt they had that "Of course Madam Secretary, thank you for avoiding the ambush, I do appreciate it. We can have a chat at some point this week and work out a strategy that both you and Dr McCord are happy with".

"Thanks Daisy, we really would appreciate any help, this is new territory for us both" Elizabeth grabbed Henry's hand tighter, he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her skin to reassure her he was ok with it all like they discussed.

They were about to return to their seats when Matt shouted over to them "So do we get to ask questions then?"

"Such as?" Elizabeth asked, she knew there would have been questions and she had been pretty confident that Matt was going to be the one to set the ball rolling so this didn't come as any surprise however she wasn't sure if she was quite up to answering them just yet.

She looked between them as they all sat eager for her answer "How about we make a deal? You all spend the rest of the flight getting as much work done as possible then tonight we can all go out for dinner, we have a later start tomorrow so maybe a few drinks as well and then you can ask all the questions you want. Ok?"

"All the questions we want?" Matt asked.

"Within reason. You may ask but I cannot guarantee we will answer. Now do we have a Deal?"

"Deal" they replied in congregation and returned to their workloads.

Elizabeth turned to make her way back to her seat and caught Nadine's eye, she had sat back through the whole thing and hadn't said anything until now "Nicely done Madam Secretary" she grinned as Elizabeth exhaled the breath she had been holding. Mouthing a quick "Thank you" to her she sat down next to Henry, clasping husband between the two seats she settled back into the seat.

When her breathing had retuned to normal Henry turned to her "You ok there?"

"I am now. You?"

He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles "I'm good as long as you are".

"I hope you don't mind that I suggested dinner, I just wasn't sure I could handle all the questions right now"

"Of course not babe, I think it will be nice to get to know them all a little better"

She gave him a warm smile before snuggling in closer and resting her head on his shoulder. They were mostly hidden behind the seats in front but the gesture didn't pass by Blake as he internally sighed, he was happy that his friend was opening more of herself up to people and allowing more in. She was the strongest, most fierce woman he ever had the pleasure of knowing, never mind be friends with and he admired her no end, however past experiences and her time in the CIA had made her slightly more guarded than she necessarily needed to be, even with her job, but he could see that with Henry's unwavering love for her was helping to break down some of the walls that she had built and it made his heart happy.


	28. Hope

Hey,

Sorry this update has been sitting for a few days and I forgot to post it.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, especially the few who have messaged to say they have been re-reading while waiting for an update. It's flattering that someone reads my work once never mind re-reading it so thank you

My update might be slower but is getting finished so don't worry on that end.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT

Later that evening, after everyone had settled into their rooms and gotten themselves sorted following the flight, they met up for dinner as discussed. Thankfully, Nadine had thought ahead, as always, and had booked a private dining area within the hotel, so the team were free to let loose without fear of the press imposing on them.

A few drinks appetizers in, Matt plucked up the courage to address the elephant in the room. Clearing his throat, he turned to face Henry and Elizabeth who were sitting together and enjoying a rare night of socialising. "So Mam, are we at the question and answer portion of the evening or are you going to continue to torture us?"

Henry's hand was discreetly placed on Elizabeth's knee and he gave it a soft squeeze when she threw him a questioning side smirk. Lifting her glass of wine, she took a large gulp before waving her arms in front of her, "Ok, Go!"

"Really?" Matt couldn't contain his surprise or his excitement. He was about to start babbling questions at the new couple when Nadine cut in, arching her eyebrow at him and pulling as stern a face as Zheng could after two flutes of champagne, "Matt, need I remind you that you she is still your boss and more importantly she is the Secretary of State of the United States of America?"

He rolled his eyes at Nadine, "Jeeze, Nadine, it's not as if I'm going to ask them how long they waited before having sex?" Instantly, his heart catapulted into his throat, and he clasped his hand over his mouth and groaned internally in a bid to stop himself from saying more.

"MATTTTT." Nadine exclaimed. Elizabeth and Henry couldn't help but laugh at Matt, but also at everyone else's reaction. Deciding to throw the poor fella a bone, Henry broke the moment of tension, "Well Matt if you really must know..."

Matt's eye bulged at Henry's response, while Elizabeth reached across and slapped his chest, shouting his name in surprise "HENRY"

'I'm joking obviously, " Henry chuckled as Elizabeth blushed. She wasn't a prude in any sense of the word; in truth, she considered herself quite liberated and believed that everyone had the right to be their own sexuality, whatever that may entail. But she wasn't ready to openly talk about her sex life with her staff.

Finding her blushing completely adorable, Henry put his arm arm her, pulled her into him, and placed a soft kiss on the side of the head. He shifted to face Matt in an attempt to move things along. "Ok Matt - Go"

Matt looked round at his colleagues expectantly in the hope that someone else would ask instead of him. When none of them volunteered, he just shrugged his shoulder and zoned in on the couple. "Fine, so obviously you both met through work, but who made the first move? Oh, and when did it happen? By the looks of it you two have been keeping this little secret for a while – a little too well might I add."

'Who said we met through work?" Elizabeth asked enjoying the looks of bewilderment on their faces as their interest spiked, at her instantly rewriting their notions of how she and Henry had got together.

"You didn't?" Jay interjected.

"Nope." Henry replied, deciding not to give any more details away as he joined in on Elizabeth's subtle form of torture on her staff.

Now, it was Daisy's turn to dig for answers, "Wait! You knew each other before this?"

"Not exactly," Elizabeth smirked as she revelled in their confusion.

"We just happen to like the same coffee" Henry stated nounchunely.

Daisy, Jay and Matt exchanged looked and then turned their eyes on Nadine and Blake for answers as they realised they would have to pry the information out of the couple,

"If you all think I am not enjoying the looks on all your faces enough, then you are sadly mistaken. It's fun to watch so I am not letting anything slip, thank you very much."

"Don't ask me, I never agreed to this fact-digging mission so you may just ask nicely for the information." Nadine replied sternly to their silent pleas.

Matt faced back towards the couple. Putting his elbows on the table and cupping his face in his hands, he put on his best puppy-dog expression as he pleaded with them, "Pleaseeeeee Mam? Dr McCord?"

Henry looked at Elizabeth silently asking if the torture had been enough. She nodded lightly at him. Taking that as his cue, Henry was excited about the opportunity to tell people how they met and how their love grew.

He launched into the full story about how they met at the coffee shop, their chance meeting the next day, their first date, and the first weekend together which Blake and Matt helped organize. The team was entranced by his every word. Elizabeth watched as he told their story and couldn't help but fall for him just a little harder because of the passion with which he spoke of her and their time. His love and respect for this sacred connection they had developed was clear, and she loved him all the more for it and how it made her feel.

"Blake, how on earth did you manage to keep this all form us? Actually how did you manage to keep this all from Nadine? I am surprised you were not quivering like a Chihuahua every time she asked you a question."

"Oh, he didn't do all that well but it was actually Dr McCord who really let the cat out of the bag wasn't it, Dr McCord?" Nadine smirked, raising her martini glass at Henry, who put his hands up and replied, "Guilty".

Blake feigned shock and offense, "Excuse me, I do not quiver, I swayyy thank you very much."

The group naturally separated over the course of the night. The men congregated and began bonding over politics and questions about Henry's jobs, past and present. Henry was happy to get to know them more and learned about Matt's love of photography and Jay's love for the theatre, thankfully both things he liked too .

Elizabeth, Nadine and Daisy started off discussing work before naturally easing into more personal things such, as Daisy's daughter Joanna. Elizabeth was enjoying spending time with them on a more personal level and getting to know more about them – it wasn't something she really had time to do so much when she took office, but she found she genuinely enjoyed their company.

Even while separated, Elizabeth and Henry kept catching each other's eye exchanging reassuring smiles, to let the other know they were enjoying themselves.

Nadine went to bar to get get another round of drinks in for the group as Daisy witnessed one of Henry and Elizabeth's glances and smiled. Turning her attention back to Daisy, Elizabeth caught the look on her face before she tried to disguise it, "What?" she asked, intrigued.

"Oh nothing," Daisy smiled as she took a sip of her drink. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Daisy in a way that screamed, "you might as well tell me because I will get it out of you."

"Ok, well I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look really happy."

Elizabeth blushed. She was not expecting it, but decided there was no reason to downplay her happiness especially to someone she was trying to get to know better, "I am happy, really happy, in fact."

"Good. I am really happy for you too, you deserve your own slice of joy in this sometimes dark world". Daisy's eyes flashed with the sadness Elizabeth had glimpsed before. It was very quick, but It was there.

"Thank you, Daisy. I do appreciate it, and I hope you know I appreciate you and all that you do to make my life as smooth sailing as possible. I know I might not say it often enough or make things easy for you, but I depend on you and will continue to, especially in the coming months."

"Thank you Mam, I know that, but it is nice to hear"

Elizabeth wanted Daisy to be comfortable around her when they were outside work "Please, its Elizabeth, when we are not at work, ok?"

"Ok... Elizabeth." Daisy smiled back at her boss, thankful for the small gesture.

"Daisy, is everything ok? I can almost see the coggs working in your mind."

Daisy was about to try and cover up what she was really thinking, but decided that her boss had been open with her and she should return the sentiment and respect, "Everything is fine. I was just thinking about how seeing you and Henry so happy has given me a little hope."

"Hope?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued as to where Daisy was taking this.

"Yes, hope. Hope that a strong woman can have it all and that there are men out there who are not afraid of having a strong-willed, independent, beautiful and intelligent woman in their lives. I have always admired your drive and determination to make the world a better place, but I will admit to thinking that it was unfair that it might not serve you well in your personal life. Jaded view, I know, but it's the truth I have experienced."

Elizabeth softened even more as Daisy spoke. She was glad she opened up, but was saddened by her view on the world.

"Look, Daisy, I'll level with you, it's not always easy being a strong woman in this world, especially in Washington, but it is more than possible. I haven't always been convinced the relationship thing was something I would get to experience, however, as cheesy as it sounds, when the right one comes along, the one who is happy to stand by your side and encourages you to be as big as you can be, you will know it and you will be thankful that you waited. But, please, also know that if it does not happen, you are more than capable of being an amazing human all on your own."

"I know, thank you, Elizabeth. Both would be nice. I know, in my heart, that as long as I raise Joanna to be like the women we admire, then I will have done my job."

Nadine returned with the drinks, ending Elizabeth and Daisy's conversation. They all spent the rest of the evening drinking, while enjoying each other's company outside the confines of work. The evening gave Henry and Elizabeth the experience of socialising somewhat publicly for the first time and provided a glimpse into what life could be like once their love was out in the open .


End file.
